Solving Dick Grayson
by KFlova
Summary: Wally's the new kid in school and he easily catches Dick's eye. As Dick forces himself on Wally and tries to get to know him he realizes Wally's a bit off. Okay more than off and as a son of a detective he'll find out what. The unexpected becomes expected and Dick just might go crazy. Might. Rated M for maybe. BirdFlash FF Beware.
1. His Name is

Hello! I'd like to say thank you to everyone who helped me pick which story to choose thanks to you I can get this story started and published! Thank you very, very much for all your help. Without the people who voted I wouldn't have published anything. So major thanks to you.

And I really hope you guys enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer- I do not own anybody or anything . . . I think.

* * *

"Dick, you're making a big deal about this. He may be your ex now but remember he's still your brother," Barbra tells me. I stop at my locker shoving books in as aggressively as I can. I wasn't angry but I wanted to make it look like I was.

"Adoptive brother, Babs. You have to say adoptive or it just sounds sick," I tell her.

"Doesn't change the fact you two are still brothers," she says.

"Whatever I-." The moment I turn my head to stare in the hallway the books in my hands clatter to the ground. Something catches my attention like never before and I just can't look away.

"What's wrong?" Barbra asks me.

"He's cute," I whisper mindlessly as I stare at the red head who's walking around the hallways completely clueless.

"Who?" she asks me. She looks in more than one direction.

"New kid," I tell her nodding in his direction. He walks up to a senior of all people showing him his schedule. I bend down and quickly pick up my books.

"He may be very good looking but he's going to have a hard time finding his next class," Barbra sighs. The senior points into a direction where there aren't any classes and the red head looks at him suspiciously and decides not to take his advice.

"He's smart. I like it," I say out loud I eye him as if my eyes are glued to him and only him. Barbra gives me that familiar look and smirks at me.

"Oh Dick Grayson what are you planning now?" She asks me.

"I just want to meet him Babs that's all," I tell her with a smile on my face. He walks away staring at his schedule and then the classroom doors. He lets out a sigh realizing that plan was going to take a long time.

"Well I guess you have an opportunity," She smiles at me.

"I guess I do," I tell her and I press forward through the almost crowded hallway and make my way towards the boy. He looks back down at his schedule and I purposely bump into him causing it to drop. I bend over picking up the sheet of paper and I glance over it before handing it back. 'Wallace West' is placed on the top of the paper. And I smirk, funny name . . . cute.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I wasn't paying attention," I tell him holding out his schedule.

"Oh no it's my fault. I'm just so lost right now," He says glancing at another door.

"Lost?" I ask him pretending I didn't know that.

"Ah yeah. I'm new here," he says and glances back up at the door's room number. He looks back at me the words on the tip of his tongue but he seems a bit nervous to say them. He scratches the back of his head nervously. "Um is it possible that you can help me find my class?" He asks me.

"Of course," I tell him. He hands me his schedule and this time I read over everything wondering if we have a class together. We do its Chemistry. I smile realizing we might have some Chemistry going there.

"Oh and it would be great if you didn't show me to a dead end or open field," he tells me.

"Ran into a senior?" I ask him. I smirk at the fact that I already know that but he doesn't know I know that.

"I guess," he says scratching his head. The bell sounds throughout the hall and everyone is rushing to their class. "Oh man I'm so sorry now you're going to be late." The look on his face shows how sorry he is. And I simply shrug at him.

"It's completely fine. I don't mind being late for someone like you," I tell him. Before he can catch on to what I just said I start to move down the corridor. "Follow me?" I tell him and he does. He walks a respectable distance away from me. And he isn't behind me but he isn't exactly next to me. Every now and then I'd take a sideways glance at him and smile to myself. Progress is going pretty well I think to myself. We walk up the stairs and take a left. It's incredibly quiet between us and he doesn't seem to mind. He doesn't seem like the silent type. Maybe he's working on first impressions maybe?

"It's this one." I tell him. And he shakes his head as if my voice came out of nowhere. He was thinking about something. About me? This school? His class? I wonder what.

"Thanks a lot!" he says.

"Anytime. Good luck finding your other classes," I tell him.

"Oh thanks," he says. I open the door and he looks down at his schedule and at the door.

"This isn't my class," he says.

"Sorry?"

"Wrong class, the numbers don't match up."

"Oh well I'm late so good luck finding your first period. Bye," I tell him. I walk down the hallway. I can't be too nice or he'll step all over me. I turn back and smirk at him his face absorbed with shock as he looks at me and the room I guided him to.

"Well?" Barbra greets me after 1st period is over.

"We have Chemistry together," I tell her sitting back in my chair I can feel the smile on my face as I think about him.

"Oh already," she coos

"I mean the class."

"Aw! And I was excited. Tell me what happened!" she begs anxiously.

"His name is Wallace West," I tell her. She giggles to herself.

"Wallace? I can see it now. Wallace and Dick the couple with funny names," she laughs.

"Hey I like that title!" I comment.

"Of course you do. Who was your last boyfriend again? Jason. You dated him because he had two first names," She reminds me. "Oh and get this! He's a red head! You must have a thing for them now," she realizes.

"Hmm? Maybe but just so we're clear Wallace is way hotter," I tell her.

"Yeah yeah. Now go to class you shouldn't be late to two classes in a row."

"Speaking of classes. Do you think he'll be alright?" I ask her.

"Hey as long as he asks a girl for directions he'd be fine" she says getting up from her seat and leaving.

"Oh." My eyes narrow and they stare into a corner of the room.

"Don't worry Dick. Maybe he doesn't like girls?" She shrugs.

"That would be asterous," I tell her getting up from my chair and leaving the room. English is over and it's time for the class I've been waiting for . . . Chemistry. I hurry out of class and to the boys' restroom.

"Grayson," Connor Hawke smirks at me. Giving me one of his very-happy-to-see-me smiles.

"Hawke," I mutter. I look in the mirror and move my hair around.

"Need this?" he asks handing me a brush. I take the brush from his hands and brush my hair. I hand it back to him and wash my face. After I dry my face I take out mints, gum, and a breath spray putting them all into my mouth.

"Who are we trying to impress?" he asks wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Ah! Conner you're wrinkling my uniform!" I yell in protest.

"Sorry! Did you see that new guy yet?" he asks me.

"West?" I ask him.

"Yeah him. He's a pretty cool guy," Connor tells me. I don't know how to respond to that so I don't. I smooth out my shirt and look at my face as if there's something to do to it.

"You look fine. Go to class already," Connor tells me I turn around and glare at him.

"Thanks," I tell him leaving the bathroom. I enter Chemistry and Wallace isn't here yet. I sit down in a random seat and Cassandra Sandsmark sits next to me.

"Cassie?" I call to her. She turns to me with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes Richard?" she says. Her tone slightly flirty but obviously happy.

"Can you sit over there? I'm trying to save this seat for someone," I tell her. She looks around the class then back at me disappointed.

"Umm okay," she tells me getting up from the seat.

"Thank you," I tell her. The bell rings and Wallace still isn't here. That's expected. The teacher starts the lesson and he still isn't here yet. My eyes flash from the door to the clock and they do that over and over again.

What if he got lost again? What if he can't find his class? What if he just gave up and decided to hide in a corner? As my mind fills with What if's the door is finally pulled opens and I sit up straight in my seat eyes on the door and there he is.

"Hi I'm new," Wallace tells the teacher handing her, his schedule.

"I can see that," she tells him. She turns to the class and looks around. "You can sit over there," she tells him pointing to the empty seat next to me. As he makes his way over I hi-five myself under the table. There was another empty seat but I guess she choose mine because it was in the front just as I thought she would. Wallace glances over at me and he glares at the sight of my face. What was I expecting? A smile and hug after I just left him? He walks over taking the seat next to me.

"Did you find your class?" I ask him.

"Uh no. I decided to skip. Thanks for your help though," he says dryly.

"Look I'm sorry but I had my reasons. I'll pay you back," I tell him.

"Reasons?" he asks.

"Okay now open your textbooks to pages 321 and work on the worksheet." Ms. Lance says.

"Textbooks?" Wallace says out loud.

"Looks like I can pay you back right now," I tell him. I take out my textbook and set it between us.

"Aren't you a life saver?" he says sarcastically. He moves his seat closer mine. I open the textbook to the right page and start working. Again we're in silence and I really want to get to know him. How do I start a conversation with him?

'_Just_ _say anything! Start something! Please say something!'_ My mind screams at me. I've never had such a hard time talking to someone before. I'm completely tongue tied right now. I don't want to start with just anything! I needed to start with something that would help me to talk more with him and get us to hang out. Then it hits me lunch is right after this class. So I just have to ask him if he'll have lunch with me. But how? How can I ask without sounding desperate?

"Hey did you find number 21?" he asks me.

"Huh?" I ask looking down at my paper I'm only on number 5. I scan the textbook and question 21. "It's right here," I tell him. I Point to the diagram on the page. No way was I going to tell him I'm not even close to number 21.

"Thanks," he tells me. I take a glimpse at him realizing he's been thanking me about five times today.

_Okay Dick ask him now- now- now. Okay opportunity gone. _I grind my teeth man this is hard really hard. His elbow brushes against my arm. My eyes widen CONTACT. Okay maybe I'm making a big deal about this but as long as I managed to touch some part of him I'm happy. We just made actual physical contact. I'm in love- well not yet. I start clutching unto my chest trying my best not to wheeze like some nerdy fan girl.

"Sorry," he mutters getting too into the assignment. "Can I turn the page?" he asks looking over at me.

"Do you have plans for lunch?" I blurt out. Bad timing! Horrible timing, Dick horrible. If Bruce found out about this he'd take away your Robin title.

"Uh no. . ." he answers a bit unsure. Now he thinks I'm weird he has to. Time to recover.

"Oh I was just wondering since lunch is in about 20 minutes," I tell him.

"Oh really? Wow I guess I'll just get my lunch and hide in the bathroom," he says. I laugh a little at his joke. At least I hope it's a joke.

"You don't have to do that. You can always hang out with me and my friends," I propose.

"Really?" he asks

"Yeah it's just lunch," I tell him trying to regain this cool guy composure well if I had one to begin with.

"Thanks. It's great that I don't have to work with plan A," he tells me.

"Do you do that often?" I ask him.

"No way. It's just at my old school I knew everyone since pre-k so knowing where I was going to eat lunch wasn't a problem," he tells me. "Oh right the page," he tells me.

"Yeah you can move on," I tell him. Even though I'm far from moving on to the page I just continue on with him. The bell rings and we get up and enter into the crowded hallway.

"For a school with only 200 students it's pretty crowded," Wallace tells me walking by my side.

"It's mostly because majority of the classes are in this hall. Realize after your first period the hallway was kind of empty?" I tell him.

"Oh yeah it was," he says. The hall gains more people and Wallace is now really close to me. More CONTACT. I can feel his arm on mine and I almost start wheezing again. Only seconds later he seems to have disappeared in the crowd. I stop for a second looking around for the red head.

"Wallace!" I call for him. And there he is.

"I kind of got pulled away," he says with a small smile.

"Crowds are overwhelming," I tell him.

"It's Wally." He tells me.

"What?" I ask him.

"I realized you called me Wallace. I like to be called Wally," he tells me. Wally? I like it more than Wallace. I pause for a second wondering if I should tell him Richard or Dick. If I tell him Richard it would seem like I only want to be acquaintances with him because everyone calls me Dick. But if I say Dick that will earn me a laugh in the face.

"Here's our table," I tell him. Saved by the table! I'll tell him my name later when my mind isn't over thinking every syllable I say to this guy.

"Guys this is Wally. Wally everyone else," I tell the table full of people.

"You have a lot of friends," Wally tells me.

"I guess you can say I'm popular," I shrug.

"What do you do?" he asks.

"Nothing," I smirk at him. We go to the lunch line and Wally looks over the menu.

"I don't think I'll be getting anything," He tells me.

"Why not?" I ask him.

"I don't like anything on the menu," He tells me.

"Seriously? Come on who doesn't like pizza?" I ask him.

"I don't too cheesy. I can't handle dairy very well," he laughs. "Sorry that was too much information," he says.

"No, it's fine. And you don't want anything else?" I ask him.

"Nope I prefer- I don't know things like salads but not in a girly way," he tells me.

"Ah I get it." I tell him. We sit down after I get my lunch and half the table is staring at him. The other half is talking about him.

"Are you sure you won't be hungry?" I ask him.

"I'll be fine I don't eat much anyway," he answers. I look at him a bit worried. No wonder he's a bit too skinny.

"So Wally I realized you have a Flash backpack?" Conner says.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asks.

"You like Flash?" he asks.

"Like, would be an understatement. I absolutely love Flash. He's my all time favorite superhero! On his birthday I go all out I make all my friends go to a party dedicated to him. I have Flash shoes, shirt, underwear you name it! There isn't any Flash pants so I brought red pants and got my mom to sew lightning bolts into it."

"Oh well we have a hardcore Flash fan in the building," Connor says his smile stretched not sure how to handle this.

"Yeah he's actually the reason why I joined track. He's just so cool! How can you not like him?"

"Well I'm more of a Superman type of guy. But I'm not . . ." Connor trails off.

"Obsessed?" Wally asks. "You can say it I know I am. It's just he saved my life once and I've been hooked ever since."

"Oh what happened?" he asks.

"Ah I was just being stupid and did something with my friends that involved cars," Wally tells him.

"Did you get hit?" I join in. I mentally slapped myself for that. He obviously didn't get hit if Flash saved him. Dick where's your brain today?

"No, Flash saved me. He just ran in right as the car touched my leg. He was able to get me out right on time it all went by so quickly everything was a blur."

"Cool! You actually met Flash!" One of my friends shouts.

"Yeah he even yelled at me after," Wally says his face a light pink.

"He did? I thought superheroes just save you and leave." Connor says confused.

"They do. But I guess Flash just cares. If I could be a superhero I would love to be him," Wally says. Wally continues admiring Flash and I grit my teeth. What? Do I have to yell at you about safety to get you to even look at me? Well you do look at me but just not the way I want you to! My mind yells. The bell rings and Wally stares at me as everyone leaves. Why is he staring at me? I wonder, not like I hate it. I'm just curious. Everyone leaves and he's still looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Can you _actually _show me to class?" He asks. Of course. . . I'm no Flash.

I have a free period so I head to the library. When I get inside I find Wally sitting back in the wooden chair with a book in his hands. I walk over to him and tap his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him marveling the red head.

"My teacher sent me here to read the first ten chapters of this book for a quiz," he tells me.

"Oh cool," I tell him. I take out my book and start reading. Thirty minutes later I'm completely finished with the book and I look over at Wally who's still reading his.

"Wallace," I call to him.

"Wally," he corrects me eyes not moving off the page.

"Right, Wally. Do you like your book?" I ask him.

"Hmm I don't know. I'm only on page one," he tells me.

"But thirty minutes went by. How are you only on page one?" I ask him.

"Now page two. I'm a slow reader, okay?" he tells me. I didn't know anyone could read at the speed of a sloth. He realizes my staring and puts his book down. "I have a bad habit of day dreaming in between almost every word or something slowing down my reading process even more. But I still am a pretty slow reader."

"Oh I-I get it," I tell him.

"Um- never mind," he says.

"What?" I ask him. He leans back into the chair.

"I'm asking too much. From finding classes to sharing textbooks I even had lunch with you so never mind," he tells me.

"Wally it's okay. I love helping people," I tell him. In reality I just want to help him.

"Okay. Can you read this to me?" he asks.

"Huh?"

"Well this will probably go a lot faster if someone read it to me. Ten chapters are over a hundred pages and I have a quiz tomorrow. Me making it on my own is a bit farfetched." He tells me. I stare at him for a while. Why is he so damn cute? I take the book from his hands and smile.

"I'll read it to you. But you have to do something for me in return," I tell him.

"What's that?" he asks.

"Tomorrow after school, treat me to something," I tell him.

"You mean anything?" he asks.

"Anything you want to do is fine," I smirk at him.

"Okay. I'll do it," he tells me. I smile at him seeing how easy he accepted.

The day is over and I smile to myself as I wait for Alfred. I recap my day remembering what I know about Wally. He's obsessed with Flash. This is a plus for me because I know Flash! I can introduce them or something and he'd be extremely grateful. Wally's a slow reader he's cute, smart, and really into Chemistry. For a guy who reads really slow I realized he didn't waste any time finishing that assignment. Alfred comes and I get into the car.

"Did something good happen today Master Richard?" Alfred asks seeing my smile.

"Yes, his name is Wally," I tell him.

* * *

How was it? This is more like a prologue than an actual chapter. Believe me chapter 2 gets better.  
Thanks for reading and REVIEW! Review anything of your heart's desire and I'll see you next time I upload. Which will probably be some day this week.

Thanks again for helping me you guys are the best!


	2. His Suspicious Comeback

And the second chapter is up! Not much to say. So enjoy!

* * *

"Today I have a date with Wally," I tell myself calmly. I look at myself in the mirror as I say this. I even make eye contact with my reflection as if this makes the date feel real. And it excites every bone in my body.

"Today I'm going on a date with Wally." This time my reflection is smiling at me.

"I HAVE A DATE WITH WALLY!" I yell. Without meaning to I start shopping up and down. And then slap myself with both hands.

"_Catch a grip, Grayson. It's unlike you to 1. Talk to yourself. And 2 get this excited over such little things." _My reflection says. Well maybe it's just my imagination or I'm saying it myself. Right now I could care less.

"Wally isn't a 'little thing'," I tell myself.

"Well it isn't really a date."

"Is too!"

"Is not! Not when he doesn't know it."

"True we have to be on mutual terms," I tell myself as I bite down on my finger. I glare at my reflection wishing I didn't start talking to myself in the first place and head out of my room. Smiling at the fact I at least get to spend time with Wally.

If by any chance he doesn't have anything in mind I'll tell him what we can do. Is it too soon if I ask for his number today? Maybe not I do it all the time. But this is Wally I'm talking about and he's different. I can't explain how or why but he just is.

It's finally time for Chemistry and the bell rings. The time I've been waiting for but there's no sign of Wally. Did he get lost again? After all he just started yesterday.

The teacher starts her lesson- no Wally. Maybe he's completely lost. Or in the principal's office. But for what? Beating someone up? Flirting with a teacher? Doing drugs on campus? Taking innocent girl's you-know-what? Cheating on a test? More than one test? In the same day? Blasphemy! Stealing a cat? Wait a cat? Okay my imagination is just drifting today.

The door swings open and I turn quickly with a wide smile. But you guessed it- no Wally. Instead I get a very happy and late Cassie looking my way.

"Hey Dick! It's me!" she says. I stare at her wondering what the hell is wrong with her? Why did she call my name? What do I have to do with her? Does she know where Wally is? Did she . . . hurt Wally? I shake my head and try not to think about it as she makes her way through the room. She stops at my table about to sit down when I stop her and shoo her away.

Then Mrs. Lance finishes her lesson- and still no Wally. I start pulling and tugging on my hair wondering what happened to him. The class is over and he's a no show.

With a hard kick at my chair that ends up hurting my toes. I head for the cafeteria.

"What's wrong Dick?" Barbra asks me.

"Nothing."

"Ya right! You're spreading a horrible atmosphere and you're frowning. Which I must add is a horrible look on you," she tells me.

"It's Wally. I think he stood me up," I tell her.

"Stood you up? Are you guys dating . . . already? On the phone you made it sound like he would be your hardest catch yet," she says.

"No, but he promised he'd take me out after school today. But he didn't even show up," I tell her.

"So you think he'd miss a whole day of school just so he can't take you out?" She asks.

"Hey it's been done before!" I tell her.

"Yeah yeah so it has. But Wally's different, remember?" she says.

"How would I know? We just started talking yesterday. Heck he just started school yesterday! Nobody knows anything about him!" I yell.

"Calm down Dick. I bet he has a good reason and he'll explain tomorrow."

"I guess," I tell her a bit too hopefully for tomorrow.

Sad thing is he hasn't gone to school for two weeks. Two weeks of not seeing Wally. It was about time I just gave up on him except I didn't want to. I don't know why but I feel as if I just fell for him at first sight. I want to see Wally, hear him, and be with him. And this is just driving me crazy because he hasn't done anything to impress me. My heart only wants him. Did he transfer? The thought hits me like a brick wall. He probably did transfer. After school yesterday he figured he had too office.

"Hi I would much work and not enough time so he went back to his old school. After school I hurry to the Attendance like to know if a student transferred," I ask the secretary.

"First and Last name?" she asks. Of course she'd tell me without question since I am Bruce Wayne's son.

"Wallace West." I tell her. She types his name in the computer.

"Mr. West is still enrolled here," she tells me. I let out a sigh. Good I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't here. Next question.

"Then- where is he?" I ask her. Her eyes scan over the screen.

"He's in the hospital," she tells me.

"What?" I yell a bit too loudly. I apologize and keep my eyes on her. "Do you know why?" I ask her.

"The exact reason isn't here. But apparently after school he got into an accident and he's been in the hospital ever since."

"What hospital is he in?" I ask her.

"That's very private information Mr. Grayson," she tells me.

"Did you forget who my father is?" I question her. She types away at the computer. I clutch unto the end of her table wondering how Wally is. At least he didn't stand me up and he's not trying to avoid me. He's just hurt really badly. I can't believe I think this is a good thing. Even though I do feel horrible to hear he's been in the hospital for two weeks. It must be serious. Very serious.

"I've searched and it doesn't say. It must be in another state," she tells me.

"Another state?" I ask and she nods her head.

"Well thanks for the hard work," I tell her and leave the office. He's in the hospital in another state. That doesn't make sense! Why would you go to a hospital so far away from your school? Does he not live here? Then how did he get in? I realize how little I know about Wally all at that moment and I just really want to see him. I would ask Bruce but I decide not to get him involved. Because then he'd want to meet Wally and everything I don't want to happen, yet. When I get inside the car we pass by this toy shop. And I see something interesting. It sparks my eye and I realize how much I need this item.

"Hey Alfred can we stop here for a second?" I ask him.

"Of course Master Richard," he says.

Another two weeks fly by and there still isn't any sign of Wally. Not only does he have to come back to mountain loads of work but he has to come back to a very upset and worried me. What if he's . . . I slap myself in the face I shouldn't think so negatively. I sit in the cafeteria poking at my lunch with my spork.

"Dick, when was the last time you ate a full meal?" Barbra nags.

"Who cares," I mutter staring into nothingness.

"Who cares? Who cares? I care!" she yells she takes my fork and puts food on it. "Open wide," she says and tries to shove it into my mouth.

"Ah! Babs stop! This is so not cool!" I tell her fighting back. She's basically on my lap now struggling against me as I try to grab hold of her arms.

"Uh should I come back?" I hear from behind me. The voice is familiar and seductive. I turn to find Wally.

"Wally!" I yell. I throw Barbra on the floor and basically leap into Wally's arms hugging him tightly. His body feels warm against me and it's so cozy I wish I could stay here forever.

"Um hi . . . you know I never got your name," he says. I let go of him blushing heavily realizing I just jump-hugged him.

"His name is Dick," Barbra says for me. "And I'm Barbra." She says. I glare at her and she shoots me a glare. I turn to face Wally just in time to see his immature smile vanish.

"Um I'm sorry I didn't keep up with my promise," he tells me.

"No, it's fine! I heard you were in the hospital," I tell him

"Make sure you explain it to him well. He didn't eat for a month," Barbra tells him.

"I did eat!"

"Not enough."

"I'm sorry I worried you," Wally says.

"It's fine. What happened? Were any cats involved?" I ask him sitting down he takes the seat in front of me.

"Cats?" he asks.

"Huh? Sorry it just slipped. I'm uh thinking about cats," I say shaking my head. Cats? Again!?

"Oh um cats are cool. Are you getting one?" he asks.

"No! Never," I tell him. And he raises an eyebrow. "They're just fun to think about." I hear an echoing sound and when I look over the sound belonged to Babs slapping herself.

"Oh it's like me thinking about Flash!" Wally says. I hear another sound and already know Babs slapped herself again. I can't believe he actually fell for that.

"Sure . . . what happened to you?" I ask again.

"I got hit by lightning," He tells me.

"What?" I yell. Of all things that could happen to someone he gets hit by lightning?

"It's okay I'm perfectly fine now. But I'm starving," he says looking around.

"Here have this," I tell him moving my tray over to him. "Oh wait." I stop realizing it was three slices of pizza and potato salad. Wally can't handle dairy.

"No, this is good," he tells me and he starts to eat it.

"I thought you can't-."

"Let's just say that accident changed a few things about me," he tells me.

"Oh okay." I nod my head not exactly following. I'm just really glad to see Wally right now. If it wasn't for that accident we'd probably be dating by now.

Later that day I find Wally in the library again looking at the bookshelves. I spot his backpack resting on one of the tables and sit there. He comes back with his eyes glued to the book.

"Found something?" I ask him.

"Yeah my teacher told me to go look for this book and read it. This and three others," he tells me eyeing the stack of books already placed on the table.

"Well I guess that's expected you did miss an entire month of school," I tell him.

"Yeah," he sighs his eyes scan the book. I look down at my book and I hear a thud on the table. When I look up he's starting on the next book.

"Uh you finished it?" I ask him confused.

"Huh? Oh yeah easy read," he tells me. I look at the book it looks like a good over 400 but less than 600 page book.

"Didn't you just start that book?" I ask him. His eyes leave the book he's currently looking at and move to me. He looks at the last book and then back to me.

"No?" He says in question.

"Wally, are you lying to me?" I ask him.

"Uh I-?" He trails off.

"A month ago you told me you're a slow reader but you manage to read this book in less than 2 minutes?" I tell him the disbelief in my voice is very strong even in my ears.

"Oh that's because I skimmed through it."

"You skimmed through it?" I ask him.

"Ah yeah it was boring."

"It was boring? Wally you're a slow reader remember? Even if you 'skimmed through' it no way did you finish doing that in about five seconds," I tell him.

"Dick, why are you making such a big deal about this?" he asks me.

"B-b uh I don't know," I shrug. What I really wanted to say was because I miss you. Because you totally did a whole 180 on me since the last time we talked. Because I love you and I want to know every little thing about you. But how can I say that? How can I say all of those things to the guy I've only meet with two times in an entire month.

"So can we dismiss this subject?" he asks me.

"Yeah we can," I bow my head down and he goes back to his book. Seconds later he puts that one down and 'skims' the last book.

"Hey, I have to go take my tests now," he whispers over to me.

"Huh? Are you sure you're ready?" I ask him.

"Let's find out," he says waving the books he places them back on the shelves and exits the library.

Wally what are you hiding from me?

* * *

**R-E-V-I-E-W! Review! Review! Review! That's my inspiration Seriously they keep me going and keep me writing. They're my muse, my drive, my drug. Anyway big thank you for the many subscribes to this story. And to the reviews I have do far.**


	3. His Soft Lips

Sorry about that guys! It took me a bit longer to upload than planned. I wasn't exactly in the mood to write. Sorry again! Enjoy the chapter,

* * *

"Where are we going now?" I ask Batman. He turns the steering wheel taking a sharp left. I know home isn't this way.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet," he tells me.

"Oh well I'm glad it's not another one of your business friends," I tell him because of the fact we're in our superhero outfits.

"He's around your age so I bet you'd like to meet him." Batman says.

"Wait. Another superhero?" I ask him.

"Another _young_ superhero. He just started about two weeks ago." Batman tells me. I sit up in my chair.

"Are you serious? Another one? Like me?!" I yell excited. I never even imagined meeting someone around my age that fights crime. I literally thought I'd be the only one . . . ever. Now I can finally bond with someone like me. Dealing with school and hiding the fact that you're actually a hero. Batman stops the car and I impatiently jump out of the car wondering who it is.

"So? Where is he?" I ask Batman.

"Late as usual," he answers I look across this empty and abandoned parking lot. Looking for a car or plane to come over and show me this mysterious person. This new friend who I'd share a very special bond with like no other.

"Come on come on!" I yell bouncing up and down. I feel a hand place itself on my shoulder.

"I understand you're excited but please show some self restraint." Batman tells me. I slowly stop my bouncing and move my eye balls to every single direction it can go in. I see a flash zip past me. Then another following that one. The flash lets out a red and yellow color as it swirls rapidly around us.

"Is this him?" I ask looking up at Batman. His face is stern not liking the greeting. The circle gets closer and closer to us and I slowly lose the air in my lungs.

"Flash," Batman says. And the blurs slowly stop and I can breathe again. Wait Flash? Flash isn't my age unless he has a sidekick. But he's never had one before. Laughter appears before the images. There stands Flash with a boy next to him wearing a reverse color costume. The boy is lean yet muscular it's easy to see through his suit. He has dark red hair and forest green eyes. Oh maybe it looks darker because it's dark out here.

"Hey Bats," Flash says walking up to us.

"Flash," Batman says.

"Hey I told you he'd like the show," Flash says to his sidekick. His eyes look down at me and I wipe the smile off my face trying not to seem too excited about this meeting.

"Hi I'm Robin," I tell him placing my hand between us.

"Kid Flash," he says striking a pose and he completely ignores my hand.

"He reminds me of someone," Batman says glaring at Flash.

"Wonder woman?" Flash asks.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm meeting with Boy Wonder himself!" Kid Flash shouts.

"I can't believe I'm meeting someone my age," I tell him back.

"So what do you do besides kick bad guys' butts?" He asks me.

"Hmm kick their butts again." I laugh and he does too.

"Come on Batman let the kids hang out." I hear Flash beg. Kid Flash and I turn to face them.

"Not today." Batman says.

"Why not?" Flash argues.

"They'll have other opportunities." Batman tells him. "Come on Robin we have things to do." Batman tells me. I look back at Kid Flash.

"Sorry," I tell him.

"It's totally fine." He smiles at me and I smile back.

"You know. I have a thing for red heads," I tell him and I flip over to Batman's side leaving the red head speechless. What? It didn't seem like something Dick Grayson would do but something Robin might.

"What do you think?" Batman asks me once we're back in the Bat mobile.

"Don't know. It's not like you gave me time to actually talk to him," I mutter. I sit up in my seat and look at Batman's face. Oh well his mouth.

"What do you think of him?" I ask. At first he's silent and a small smile shows up on his face then it quickly disappears.

"We'll have to find out later," he tells me. I raise an eyebrow at him and sit back in my chair ignoring his smile.

"So what do you know about him so far?" I ask.

"A month ago he decided to remake Flash's experiment placing him in the hospital for a very short time period. Right after he healed Flash took him as his side kick and he's been on 3 missions so far."

"He's a total newbie," I note to myself.

"Exactly. I'm guessing you two are going to be good friends?" Batman asks.

"That's the plan," I tell him.

When I got home I found myself searching every little thing about the guy. From news reports to articles to his Google pictures. There isn't much . . . yet. The more missions he does the more things about him will show up. Like fan art and made up stories about him. I was amazed by all the things I found about myself. I click on one news report for the fifth time planning on watching it again.

"Flash, who's your new sidekick?" The reporter asks. Shoving her microphone in Flash's face as her eager eyes are dying for the newest scoop.

"His name is Kid Flash," Kid Flash says taking the microphone from her and smiling at the camera.

"Wow! Is this your first mission?" she asks.

"Yeah I think I handled it pretty well," Kid Flash says dusting invisible dust from his shoulders.

"Okay Kid Flash I think you've had enough camera time," Flash says pushing him from the camera's view.

"When you need me I'll be there in a second. Literally!" Kid Flash says before sprinting off.

"And there you have it folks. The newest sidekick in Central City. Kid Flash" The reporter smiles. He seems confident. I think to myself.

The next day I wake up in front of my laptop with a picture of Kid Flash on the screen.

"It's like I'm obsessed with the guy," I tell myself getting up from the chair.

"Get dressed now." Batman says opening the door to my room.

"A mission already?" I ask. I pick up the costume that I mindlessly left on the floor last night and slip into it.

We get to the scene in Metropolis and Superman is doing his best in taking down this massive army of robots. I look at Batman and he looks at me. He gives me a single nod and I jump into action.

I kick and punch the robots one by one. And a blur flies past me. It takes down the robots ahead of me and the blur moves back next to me.

"Need a hand?" It says and before I know it the robot I'm fighting is out and the blur vanishes into a person.

"Oh hey," I tell the boy in front of me.

"Hi," he tells me. I stare at him not knowing what else to say.

"Uh Rob?" he asks looking at me.

"Rob?" I ask.

"Oh sorry. I kind of assumed we were friends already so I kind of gave you a nickname," he tells me.

"Oh no it's fine. I'll call you something too. Let me think about it."

"C- Watch out," he yells throwing himself on me to get me out of the way. A missile lands where I was standing.

"See you around," he tells me running off in the direction the missile came from. I run the fastest I can. When I get to the scene, instead of joining in I decide to watch him. And find out what he can do. All he really does in move around in a blur so there isn't anything for me to see.

"He's a bit sloppy," Batman tells me. He's standing next to me watching the scene as well.

"How?" I ask.

"His movements are too impatient and he's the job half done getting."

"But he's taking them out," I tell him.

"Taking them out yes, but look they're getting back up." Batman tells me. I look down and I can see what he's talking about. As the robots he just knocked down get up again. One robot gets up and shoots.

"Look out!" I yell but I'm too late. Kid Flash gets shot in the side and Batman moves without a sign of hesitation. He finishes off those robots and picks Kid Flash up from the ground.

"Is he okay?" I ask when he comes back.

"I'll need to take him to the Watch Tower for inspection," Batman says.

"What happened?" Flash zooms up to us.

"He got shot," Batman answers.

"You mean you watched him get shot. I saw you guys watching him! What you think he's not good enough?" Flash asks furious.

"We just wanted to know his moves," Batman says calmly.

"Give him to me," Flash says.

"No," Batman says putting a tighter grip on Kid Flash.

"What? Why? I don't need you I'll take him to a hospital."

"And how are you going to explain this without giving his identity away? Say he fell? Or that you let a civilian get hurt?" Batman argues. Flash stays silent.

"I'll finish up here. And I'll be up with the big guy in an hour. Just take good care of him," Flash says.

"I will," Batman says. And he leaves the scene. I go with him and we head to the Watch Tower. Kid Flash stirs in the bed in pain as Batman checks his wound.

"It's healing." He announces.

"Already?" I ask him.

"It probably won't heal completely until tomorrow," Batman says he moves his left arm revealing a brown burn on his arm and his side.

"I'm alive?" Kid Flash asks looking around.

"For now," Batman says removing his gloves. Kid Flash's eyes open wide and I snicker.

"You're fine. Anyway I know what I'm going to call you." I tell him.

"What?" He asks. Wincing as he moves his arm.

"KF." I tell him.

"Huh?" He looks up at me confused.

"It's your new nickname. KF. D-Do you like it?" I ask him nervously. He smiles up at me. And I'm able to get some courage. "It reminds me of FKC the chicken place," I tell him.

"I remind you of a chicken?" I ask him. I smirk remembering one of the videos I watched of him online. He was in an all food eating competition and won against 1000 people as if it was nothing. It was obvious he likes to eat.

"I heard you like food," I shrug.

"It fits," he says closing his eyes. I look up at Batman wondering what's wrong with him.

"He's just tired." Batman assures me. "Go home you have school in the morning," he says

"You're going to stay here?" I ask him.

"I can't leave him here alone," he says looking down at Wally. I nod my head and I decide to leave.

The following day

"Hey Wally." A huge grin is placed on my face when I meet up with my red head.

"Oh hey," he says to me passing the cafeteria completely.

"Uh Wally we have lunch in there remember?" I tell him.

"Oh I have to stop at the library there's this book I want to read," he tells me. My smile gets bigger. I'm really glad I picked a smart one this time around. We get to the library and Wally already has the book he wanted in hand.

"Did you study the library?" I ask him.

"Let's just say I know where to find what I'm looking for," he smirks. He places his arms on the table and begins to read. It's silent between us so I decide to scan his body. Small red hairs lay gently on his forehead. His green eyes as bright as ever and his freckles nested only on his nose and cheeks. I stop observing his face for a second and attempt to count them. That's when we make eye contact

"What are you doing?" He asks me. His lips placed in a smile as his eyebrow moves upward in question. At the moment my lips form an o because I was mouthing the number 4 as I counted.

"I-I was counting the number of words on the back cover," I tell him thinking quickly. He closes the book and looks at it.

"It took 137 words to explain the book," he tells me I blink at him.

"You counted that pretty fast."

"Oh it's just a rough estimate! I really like estimating," he says.

"Oh," I sigh. His eyes nervously move back to the book and I continue to scroll over his body. His shirt is unbuttoned on the top and he's wearing a white tee shirt under. I can still see his chest under it and it's more toned than the time I met him. Physical therapy maybe?

"Hey Wally, when you got hit by lightning did you need physical therapy?" I ask him.

"No, why?" he asks. His eyes still in the book. Weird.

"No reason. I was just curious. How bad was it?" I ask him. He scratches the back of his head.

"It was pretty bad. I mean I wasn't in school for a month," he tells me.

"Right." I mutter. Something didn't feel right here. But what? I can't exactly place my finger on it. But I feel like I know the answer is as impossible as it may seem. My eye trails down to his lips. They're so pink so soft so kissable. Would he be shocked if I just leaned in and kissed him? I think he would. And he probably doesn't float that way so I shouldn't. He'd definitely stop talking to me. I continue to look at him when I notice his hand. His left arm was wrapped in white bandages. My hand holds his arm without my consent and Wally's eyes are back on me.

"Richard?" he asks looking at me. Richard? Why is he calling me that?

"What happened?" I ask him observing his hand. My thumb rubs against the cloth and Wally stares at me confused.

"Uh it's such a long story."

"Tell me," I urge him. I'm really worried what happened to my newest crush.

"Long story short I just don't want to talk about it," he tells me.

"Can I at least know what it is?" I ask him.

"It's a burn Richard nothing serious. Plus it's healing pretty fast."

"Burn? How did it happen?" I ask him.

"Don't worry about it," he says getting a bit pissed and he yanks his arm back.

"Wally?" I say in question.

"Sorry," he sighs shaking his head. "Seriously Richard, don't you think you ask too many questions?" he asks.

"Oh I guess I do. It's just I-." I stop myself. Wally goes back to his book he doesn't seem to mind my uncompleted sentence. The bell rings and lunch is completely over. I sit there staring at Wally for a second.

"The bell rang," I tell him.

"Oh right," he says taking the book with him.

"See you later." I wave at him, frowning.

"Yeah," he says. I give the bandages on his hand one last skeptical glance and leave. The way it's wrapped on his hand is unique but I know it. How? Do we have the same doctor? Or am I just paranoid? I truly am Bruce Wayne's adopted son.

"Hey Rob?" I hear someone call my name. "Rob? Rooooooooooooobin!" I focus to what's going on around me. Right in my face is Kid Flash.

"KF?" I ask wondering what he's doing here.

"According to Flash the two of us need to hang out more," he tells me. He zooms away from in front of me and balances on a log.

"Oh uh cool," I tell him trying to get my head out of the clouds.

"Yeah I guess. What's wrong with you?" he asks.

"Huh?"

"You see out of it."

"Oh I kind of had a bad day," I tell him.

"Why? Batman got stricter?" he asks.

"No, there's this friend at school," I tell him and he falls off the log. A loud thud fills the air and birds fly away in the distance.

"KF?" I call to him.

"Sorry it's just shocking to hear you go to school. I thought Batman would home school you or something." I laugh at his comment.

"Well if this fits me more I go to a private school," I tell him

"Ah that sounds better. Now tell me more about this friend," he tells me wiggling his eyebrows as he sits on the grass. How did we even get to the park?

"What is there to tell?" I ask him looking away.

"Well is it a boy or a girl? And if a girl do you like her? Is she hot? Are you two dating? Give me the ditz man!"

"Ditz huh?" I rub my chin the word isn't in my vocabulary but I'm highly aware of what it means. Then I look down at my feet as I think of Wally.

"It's nothing really. Yes, I like this person. B-but they don't know and they kind of snapped at me today," I tell him not revealing the sex of this person.

"Why?" KF asks his head tilting and he's really interested.

"Well I don't know. I'm only worried about them so I ask questions. I didn't know it would irritate them."

"Wow she got mad just because you asked questions? That's harsh man. It's obvious she's dense to the whole relationship system," he tells me.

"Yeah I guess," I mutter.

"Guess? I know. You just have to tell her. 'Hey I like you so let me ask questions'." KF says.

"But what if they don't feel the same way?"

"Too bad for them! You're a cool guy. And the worse she can do is stop talking to you."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"You get scared? Don't be you're Robin! Boy Wonder!"

"Not in school."

"Well in school you're probably a cool dude," he tells me and again I laugh.

"I wish. Hey how's your arm?" I ask him.

"Completely healed." He smirks.

"Do you still have your bandages?" I ask him.

"Nope. Got rid of them right before I changed into this tight thing," he says stretching his suit. I frown. I really wanted to see his bandages. Wait, Do I think KF is Wally? Sure they both have red hair but there's just no way. KF is so . . . not Wally. And according to the videos I watched of him he's a bit of a jerk.

"Hey beautiful." I hear KF's voice and look around to see him talking to girls who are passing by. They smile and he winks at them. I shake my head. Definitely not Wally. The only girl I've seen him talk to was Barbra.

At 8 I put on my Robin gear and decide to go on patrol by myself. When I get out a loud explosion happens at the roof of tall building. I use my grapple gun and propel myself into the air. And I find Wally on the roof with a bunch of chemicals and it appears it's going to blow again this time a bigger explosion.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"I tripped and now everything is combining," he tells me looking down. He looks a bit annoyed and a bit relieved to see me here. I look at the huge bubbles foaming and shoot my grapple gun to the roof of another building.

"Hold on," I tell him. I grab hold of him and soar to the other building. Wally holds unto me tightly and I smile widely. We land on the other roof and the roof of the other building is gone.

"Um thanks," he says looking at the building.

"Hey I'm Robin this is what I do," I tell him. I stare at him and my heart beat his thumping in my chest like crazy. Without a second thought I press my lips on his. What? He doesn't know who I am under the mask. He looks at me in shock.

"It's payment for saving your life." I wink at him and soar away. I don't need to know his reaction. Whether he's happy or pissed I may find out about it tomorrow.

I stare at the figure before me and realize that my window to opportunity is wide open. And I mean really wide. The image makes me feel like I'm in a daze a sort of day dream maybe even a wet dream.

Right there in front of me. Just across the table is Wally. Books are wide open and all over the table as he sleeps softly lost somewhere in his mind. He's as vulnerable as ever right now and so adorable that I want to take pictures. It's a deep sleep I know because I've tried waking him up.

What are my opportunities? You ask. Well the main one that's been coursing through my mind is kiss him. Oh how I want to kiss him. Especially after last night. His lips were soft, wet, and irresistible. Just that quick second of our lips meeting made my entire body beg for more. And I can get more right here, right now.

I look around the library there's only about five students here and they're all zoned into the school's laptops. The librarian is talking to a teacher and Wally's sleeping like it's nobody's business. It's now or never and I decide to go in for the kill.

I move forward leaning over the table as slowly as possible. I don't want to make any sudden movements to draw attention or make any noise. And this is too easy I'm boy wonder after all. Closer and closer I move and now I'm only centimeters away. Make it quick Dick. I tell myself and I do. A quick press and I pull my head back quickly.

He's still sleeping. I let out a whoosh of air from nervousness only to realize I actually stopped breathing. My heart slams against my chest and Wally hasn't moved an inch. Another? Do I dare? Yes, yes I do. I move close again and this time when our lips meet I press harder and longer. My fingers inching to hold his head but I hold it back. My eyes close tightly and I feel like I've moved to heaven.

Everything feels so right but suddenly it doesn't I open my eyes to see green staring back at me. I move back immediately and almost screamed. Wally sits up and looks at me highly confused.

"Did you just-?"

"NO!" I yell before he can even finish. I'm freaking out on the inside and trying to keep a cool composure on the outside but I'm breaking. Slipping and fast.

"Dick, I'm pretty sure you-,"

"Wally, let's not be ridiculous! You're dreaming about all of this," I motion around us. "We're still in your head. Now before another weird thing happens I suggest you lay your head back down and wake up. Okay?" I tell him.

"Umm," he stares at me. His fingers rub against his lips lightly. He thinks it over for a second and then nods his head. "Yeah you're right," he tells me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, see you when you wake up," I tell him. He nods again.

"Good night," he says. He puts his head back down and I get up from the seat moving to the library's door. I look back to find him waking up again and then I walk back to the table.

"In the library again?" I ask him. He looks back at me his face first confused and then he smiles.

"Good morning," he tells me. I move into the seat in front of him my eyes scan over the table.

"Have a test today?" I ask him.

"Dude! Are you serious?" he asks me. I shrug at him. "Finals are next week. I keep falling asleep and I haven't even gone over the basics for Trigonometry!" he complains. At that moment I just want to kiss his worried face.

"It will be okay Wally. You're a smart guy," I tell him.

"Smart? I think you've forgotten what school you go to Dick. In order to past these tests you have to be a freaking genius," he says he picks up random papers and starts staring at them with wide eyes.

"Wally you really need to calm down," I tell him. I take the papers from his hands and place them into a neat stack. "Why are you so tired anyway?" I ask him. There's a pause and for a second I thought he just feel asleep. But when I look up he looks at me nervously.

"I was busy," he says.

"Busy doing what?" I ask him wondering if he'll mention when I- well Robin saved his life. He looks around the table and then the room grasping for something to say.

"Studying," he says which I know is a flat out lie. I frown at him then he leans in over the table. "But there's something I really need to tell you that happened before that," he says.

"Before you started studying?" I ask.

"Uh yeah . . . studying." I shake my head at him he made his lie seem like an even bigger lie.

"Okay so I'm up on this roof trying to do a few experiments when everything just fell and started mixing together. And you won't believe what happened after," he says his voice dropping within every word.

"Oh I can guess," I smirk at him.

"Robin, the living, breathing Robin comes to save me. But it's what happens after that, that is weird and confusing and rather interesting but very surprising," he tells me.

"What he do butt rape you?" I ask. He laughs a little.

"No, even weirder! It's like I didn't even know you flow that way Robin. Or um gee Robin if Batman knew about this you'd be in trouble. Or ROBIN, why you do that?"

"Yes, I get it," I tell him wanting him to stop already. He looks around again and leans even closer. So close I swear he was going to kiss me but his lips move past mine and to my ear.

"He kissed me," he says quietly. Then he quickly sits back. I stare at him and he stares back at me. "What that's it? It's pretty big news," he says. Right, I don't know about this. I open my eyes as wide as they go.

"WHAT!?" I scream and I receive a look from everyone in the library. The teacher and librarian scold me with hand motions and I bow my head in apology. Wally looks at me satisfied.

"Yeah, pretty cool stuff right? I bet you're jealous," he tells me. I roll my eyes at him. Of course I'd want to be kissed by myself . . .

"Still don't get how a kiss is worse than butt rape," I comment.

"Uh seriously?" he asks.

"My oh my Wally you got yourself quite a catch there," I tell him with the most uninterested tone I have. He better not have a secret thing for Robin. Because I'm not too keen on revealing my secret identity just yet.

"Exactly. And here's why it's confusing and interesting. I had a conversation with the guy once and he said he liked someone else. So why kiss me? Is he playing with my feelings or is he moving on?" he says. I stare at Wally now feeling very confused. I had a conversation with Wally as Robin? How is that even possible? How did I even forget?

"You met Robin before? When?" I ask him.

"Huh?" he asks me. Then his eyes are back to searching the room looking for another lie I believe. "That's not important. What's important is-,"

"You actually stayed up all night thinking about him?" I ask numbly.

"No, I was too busy for that. The important thing is I've got me a superhero admirer for my demise," he says. And I do not like the sound of that.

"Uh what the heck are you trying to say?" I ask him.

"I'm going to use Robin," he tells me.

* * *

And let the using begin! How was this chapter for you guys? Tell me your thoughts so far. And how you think Wally might use Robin. Thanks for the reviews so far. Because I received two reviews today I decided to just get into the mood and upload this chapter. Reviews really do help and put me in the mood! I don't do anything that I'm not in the mood to do. . . weird.

Quick note: The reason Batman seems so protective towards Wally (if he did to you) is because when I was originally writing the story I wanted a love triangle with Bruce-Wally- Dick stupid, right? So I just decided to trash the entire idea but not the entire chapter. Anyway thanks for reading and review please!


	4. His Interesting Plan

A new chapter! Now it's time to find out what Wally's plan is. What in the world could it be?

* * *

I'm still a bit out of it after what Wally said. Use me? For what? What can you possibly use a superhero for? In the pit of my stomach I can tell it won't be something I would personally like too much. No matter how much I like Wally.

"_Use_ you?" Barbra asks. She obviously didn't like this either.

"Not me . . . Robin," I tell her.

"News flash for you, but you are Robin, Dick," she says. She paces around my room and I sit stiffly on my bed. "What does that even mean?" she asks.

"I don't know. When I asked him he said he'd tell me all about it tomorrow," I tell her. She stops walking and looks at me.

"That means he wants to use you today," she says.

"Yeah I'm assuming some time tonight," I tell her.

"Tonight?! How does he even expect to get to you? What- did he just happen to get Robin's number on speed dial?" she asks me. I shrug at her.

"I don't know, B. And I'm honestly really worried about this. I mean what if I can't do what he wants? Or what if he hates me?" I ask.

"That's what you care about? Do you know what usually happens when people _use_ superheroes?" she asks before I can answer she continues. "They take them to the superhero's villain. The villain pays them or spares their life and then kills you!"

"Wow Barbra thanks for staying positive!" I tell her.

"Sorry, I'm worried about you. I mean you technically just met Wally as Dick much less Robin. The guy disappeared for an entire month! Who knows what he's up to?" My eyes widen with realization and I stand up frantically.

"What if he really is trying to kill me!?" I ask her.

"That's kind of what I said," she mutters.

"No, I'm being serious. He disappeared for an entire month! And when he comes back he's a completely different person!" I yell.

"Different?" she asks.

"He was a slow reader and he was lactose and tolerant. After a month he's suddenly able to 'skim' really fast and eat dairy products. You don't just become not lactose and tolerant in a month, Babs," I tell her.

"Maybe he's taking pills for it. People do that you know. And he was in the hospital," she points out. I walk back and forth thinking hard about this.

"What about the reading?" I ask.

"Are you trying to say-."

"He pretends to be something he's not to fool everyone around him. I'm guessing he already got his target explaining the month's absence and the change in personality. He killed someone and now he's after me! Well Robin," I tell her.

"Well things took an interesting turn in events."

"Babs, I can't just let him kill me!"

"Exactly but you need to calm down. So what? Wally's probably a serial killer who's trying to kill you no biggie right?" she shrugs. She sits me down on the bed.

"You're not helping," I growl.

"I know but you seriously need to calm down. Maybe we're over thinking this. Maybe Wally's just being misunderstood here."

"Misunderstood? He went to the hospital in a whole other state! If he got hit by lightning I doubt they'd take him all the way there to get better."

"Hey we won't know what Wally really wants until we go right?" she asks.

"I know, I know," I tell her. I close my eyes trying hard not to feel hurt. "I just really like him Babs. I don't want him to be evil." She sits down next to me and pats my back.

"I know Dick. Look I've made a decision," she says.

"What?"

"Tonight when you're patrolling I'll go with you. And stay low. At the first sign of trouble I'll jump out and help." I stand up quickly.

"No, no way are you going to spy on me," I tell her.

"And why not?" she asks.

"You might blow my cover!"

"How will I do that?" she asks.

"Wally always sees me with you so when Robin shows up with a girl who has hair just like yours he'll get suspicious," I tell her. She narrows her eyes at me not getting my point.

"Dick, don't be ridiculous!" she says.

"I'll call Kid Flash!" I yell and take at my phone.

"Another guy you met recently that's just peachy," she says.

"Hey, KF is a cool guy plus he works for Flash and we all know Flash," I tell her.

"Yeah he's the fast guy who doesn't shut up," she mutters. I don't pay attention to her as I let the phone ring. After a few rings KF picks up.

"Hellooooo Rob!" he says through the phone his voice booms and he obviously sounds happy.

"Um hi, KF I'm in need of a favor," I tell him.

"Oh anything for you. What's up?" he asks.

"You see I'm going on a mission tonight and-,"

"I'm sorry but I'm busy tonight," he tells me.

"You are?" I ask feeling sad.

"Yup, I have a mission with Flash. I know I said 'anything for you' but he really needs me. Maybe next time," he says.

"Yeah next time," I tell him and hang up the phone. "Fine you can stalk me all you want," I tell Barbra feeling a bit down KF couldn't help.

"That's all I wanted," she replies with a smirk.

We head out patrolling the area but really we're wondering looking for Wally. Next to me Batgirl is skipping around her eyes looking around the corner of every building we pass. The skipping and obvious searching didn't get to me but the huge smile revealing all whites did.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I ask her.

"What? Dick Grayson's most recent and hardest crush ever may be trying to kill Robin isn't enjoyable to you?" she asks. From the distance we see the bat symbol high in the dark sky. Barbra and I exchange glances.

"Can that be . . ." she lets her voice trail knowing we're thinking the same thing. We run to the source and find ourselves nearing a dark alley.

"Ah Robin am I the only one who thinks this is a very bad meeting place?" she asks.

"Same but you have to stay hidden," I tell her.

"You still want to go?" she asks me.

"It's Wally Babs! I have to at least find out what type of guy he is. And if I'm not going to find out through Dick might as well as Robin, right here right now."

"You better not end up dead," she says.

"That's why you're here," I tell her and wink even though she can't see my eyes. I enter into the alley to find it empty.

"He's not here," I tell her.

"What?" she asks. She walks in and looks around for herself. "Wrong alley?" she asks.

"No, over there." I point off into the distance. Not too far from here I see shocking red hair. "That has to be him. Stay here," I tell her. I start to walk over to where I see the red head.

"Robin!" she yells after me. I turn to face her. "Good luck." I nod at her and continue forward.

I'm now standing just across the street from him. Cars drive by in front of me and I look over trying my best to keep my mouth shut. He looks amazing. Especially in that outfit he's wearing it's one of those outfits that make you just want to tear someone's clothes off with your teeth. You know what I'm talking about right? It's so tight and so sexy. It pretty much leaves nothing to the imagination.

For a second I feel as if he's not going to kill me. He looks over and sees me a smile creeps slowly on his face. My heart starts to pound so loudly in my chest I can hear it. It's the moment of truth. What's going to happen? I cross over to him and he steps back to give us some distance.

"I knew this would work," he says. An easy smile on his face. He places his hands in his pockets and suddenly his chest looks larger in muscular. I fight the urge of saying 'sleep with me right now' by biting my tongue.

"Where'd you get it?" I ask him then shake my head. I'm Robin now there's no need to ask such a question. "These are usually used for emergencies. Where's yours?" I ask him. He smirks at me. A part of me like that sight of that while the other hates it.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see you," he pouts. Ah bloody hell why is he so attractive?

"See me?" I ask him.

"You do remember me right? Guy from last night," he turns around and turns the bat lamp off. "Then again you are Robin and you do see plenty of people." He shrugs at his comment not seeming to mind.

"I don't get it. What do you want from me?" I ask him. He flashes another smile at me this time showing some teeth.

"You like me, don't you?" he asks. He walks forward shortening the distance between us.

"I-," I start to stutter really wishing I didn't. His smile stays in place and he grabs hold of my hand.

"I want to go on a date. Is that okay with you?" he asks. He pulls my arm and walks away from our meeting spot.

"A date?" I ask him. What could he possibly get out of dating Robin? And why wouldn't he date Dick? Is his type the straight forward kind? Or is there still some way he can possibly use Robin but he has to date me first?

I catch a glimpse of Barbra as I'm being pulled away and I can see her lips moving.

"Where is he taking you?" she mouths. I shrug at her.

"Don't worry," I mouth back. It was just then I hear Wally's voice he's been saying something for a while now. By the time I pay attention his face is really close to mine. His eyes stare into mine and they look even brighter in the dark. How? I have no idea.

"And you didn't hear a word I just said," he tells me. I feel my legs go numb under me. I thought this morning was a dream? Tonight is the closest to my dreams ever.

"I'm sorry fellow red headed citizen. Please repeat what you said," I tell him. He laughs at my comment sending shy chills through my entire body.

"Relax bird boy. I'm not going to hurt you," he tells me. We enter into this very dark place that I honestly thought was a club. But it has too many tables and rows and rows of food.

"A buffet?" I ask out loud.

"Yup, one of my favorite places," he tells me. "Hey Joe I'll be sitting in my usual seat," Wally says. A guy at the counter nods and I'm forced into believing he's Joe. Wally walks over to the rows of tables and hands me a plate.

"Eat up," he tells me and disappears. I'm a little too nervous to take anything. I keep looking for Wally wondering, what's the reason for being here? Is this really just a date? Or is he still planning on using me? And why?

Moments later Wally finds me and I have a few items on my plate that I picked up without looking at. And he guides me to a table. I pretty much just sit there watching him eat wondering when he'll start talking. And he doesn't.

"Okay I_ sir_ I'm really enjoying this date and all but you should at least talk," I tell him forcing him into a conversation.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to find a way to say this," he tells me. He looks up from his plate and at me.

"Say what?" I ask.

"Well I'll need your help Robin. And I feel you're the only one who can." My eyes widen so he was planning on using me all along.

"What kind of help?" I ask him I don't even try to hide the suspicion in my voice.

"Can you help me make this boy jealous?" Wally asks me quickly. I sit back stunned.

"What?" I ask. His hand grabs mine on the table. The warmth of his hand explodes through my entire body this guy is pretty much a heater. I slightly relax at least he isn't trying to kill me.

"Please," he asks. His green eyes pleading with me and he's wearing the hottest puppy dog faces I've seen in my life. I shake my head not getting it. Why would anybody want a hero to make their crush jealous? And who is this mysterious boy? Wally likes someone? This question hurt more than the fact he was planning to use me. Heck I was beginning to wish Barbra's assumptions were right.

"But I like you," I tell him. He releases my hand and looks to the ground.

"Yeah that sucks but at least you get to spend time with me!" he points out.

"Who is this guy?" the question comes out on pure impulse than anything else. It was going through my head over and over and I really need to know.

"Dick Grayson," Wally tells me. I swear my eyes nearly popped out of my head in surprise.

"You like him? The same Dick Grayson who's related to Bruce Wayne? Dick Grayson complete nerd and good friends with Barbra Gordon?" I ask. Wally nods and stares at me.

"You seem to know a lot about him," he comments. I feel sweat roll down my forehead.

"I keep tabs on rich people. They get robbed . . . a lot," I lie. I don't remember the last time anyone broke in if anyone did.

"Today I had a dream of me kissing him," he says a bit out of nowhere. I inwardly groan. That's right he had a 'dream' about me. If only if he knew it was real. I'm just hoping he likes me for other reasons than a false dream.

"That's it?" I ask.

"Well there's more but let's not get into detail. I need to get his attention but the only time he looks at me is when we're in the library and that's because I'm a horrible liar and he can tell," Wally says. Ha! He admits to his lies . . . only to the wrong person. And wait!? I don't pay attention to him? It's all the way around! He never pays attention to me! And I know because I'm always looking at him. When does he look at me? In his mind?

"How exactly do I fit in this?" I ask him.

"Well who wouldn't be jealous if they saw their best friend dating a guy like you? All I need is for him to see me with you a couple of times. Get him jealous or at least notice me and you're done," he says. I snap back into reality. How in the world can I see myself with Wally? I'm not really two different people.

"I'm sorry but I can't," I tell him. And the crazy thing is I'm actually sorry that I can't.

"What? Why?" he asks.

"Well I believe you should just tell him how you feel."

"No." he quickly shoots down my idea. "You're going to help me out bat boy whether you like it or not."

What are you going to do?" I ask him totally unfazed by his threat.

"I'll become one of your worst villains," he says. My eyes widen yet again.

"Well tonight took some very interesting turn in events," I mutter to myself. Even though I don't see Wally as a threat now I'd hate for him to ever become a villain mine especially. I look into his eyes.

"Fine, but I can't exactly just show up whenever you need me," I tell him. He gets up from his seat and sits in the one next to mine.

"Of course you're too busy saving the world," he says a sly smile on his face. "Smile," he tells me and snaps a picture.

"Let me get this straight he wants you to pretend that you're dating him in order to make you jealous?" Barbra says.

"Ding, ding, ding you got it!" I tell her.

"That's absurd," she comments.

"No it's not. Not to him because to him I'm two completely different people who don't know each other," I remind her.

"Right but that's just so crazy. You never hear about these types of things."

"You don't and tomorrow I'm supposed to be my normal Dick Grayson self and pretend I had no idea that any of this happened," I tell her. Now I'm the one pacing around my room.

"And don't forget surprised and jealous when you hear the news," she says.

"Ah how can I?" I tell her. Just then the door cracks open and Tim steps in.

"I heard you guys talking and I want you to shut up," he tells us.

"Tim! You're smart sit next to Barbra and help me," I tell him. He rolls his eyes and does what he's told. I tell him everything from meeting Wally in the hallway to now.

"But isn't this great news?" he asks.

"What!?" both Barbra and I yell.

"Well he likes you and you like him. That's great," he says.

"Yeah but did you forget the whole twisted and complicated thing that's going on?" I ask. Tim yawns.

"Did you forget he understands that part? Look from what I'm getting he'd probably just take pictures and videos of you as Robin and show it to Dick. And unless Dick wants to see the action in real life you'd never really have to be in two places at once," he shrugs.

"Tim you're a genius!" Barbra shouts.

"Yeah I know that already," he yawns yet again. I take a moment to let it all sink in. Will Wally really only refer to pictures and video tapes? And how often will he meet me as Robin until he's satisfied? When Tim leaves I stare at Barbra with a huge smile on my face.

"What?" she asks.

"Wally likes me," I tell her.

The next day I head to the school library since that appears to be the place where Wally is every morning before school actually starts. When I get there he's outside waiting for something.

"Is the library not open?" I ask him. He looks over at me and smiles.

"Hello Dick Grayson!" he says like he's had the best morning of my life. "The library is open but I'm just waiting for something."

"For what?" I ask him and he rolls his eyes.

"Just go in the library and wait for me, okay?" he says. Does he really like me back? I like him and I'd never tell him that. I go ahead and sit in our usual seat. When Wally comes in he's holding flat white squares in his hands. It takes me a second to realize they're pictures.

"What are those?" I ask him.

"They're from last night. Remember when I told you I'd go see Robin?" he asks.

"You mean when you'd use Robin?" I ask him.

"Yeah well. I saw him and we talked and I don't want to use him anymore."

"Oh why not?" I ask.

"Because we started dating." He moves the pictures across the table and shows them to me. Even though I saw this coming I'm still pretty shocked at how he played this out. There I am in my mask and Robin outfit smiling next to Wally. The pictures look amazing and if I didn't know better I'd have thought our first date was actually at a club. A tinge of jealousy hits me and I don't know why.

"You're dating Robin? "This is the real deal?" I ask. Wally snobbishly takes the pictures back.

"I'll get him to do a few back flips if you don't believe me," he smirks. He looks proud of his accomplishment and even prouder at my expression. Which to even my surprise is shocked. Its working and I already know it's me.

"Um it's fine I-." Before I continue a thought hits me. Now that he's going to spend more time with Robin I have to appear as oblivious and as far away from Robin as possible.

"You know what you can do to really get me to believe you?" I ask him.

"Hmm?" he hums. His eyes glued to the pictures rather than me.

"Get his Birdarang and then I'll believe you," I tell him.

"His what?" Wally asks. I look at him as if he's stupid.

"Aren't you dating the guy? How do you not know what weapons he uses?"

"Huh? How do you know what weapons he uses?" Wally asks me. I look at the ground looking for an excuse.

"I-uh I'm a big fan," I tell him. Wally smiles at me and then slams his hands on the table.

"I knew it!" he yells.

"You knew?" I ask.

"You seem like the type of guy. I mean you even have his black hair!"

"This is my natural color. I'm pretty sure that's a coincidence," I mutter.

"Whatever, I'll get your weapon for you," he says with such confidence that it makes me want to take the challenge back. Maybe when he asks I'll just refuse to give it to him.

After another mission with KF we find ourselves hanging out in the park yet again. KF casually sits on the other side of the bench keeping his distance as he blows bubbles into the air. While I'm just sitting here thinking about when's the next time I'll meet up with Wally.

"We're supposed to talk, aren't we?" KF asks.

"Huh?" I ask stunned by the sudden voice in our silence.

"I'm pretty sure we're supposed to talk. How was your day?" he asks.

"Um it was pretty good," I tell him.

"And your crush? How's she doing?"

"Well long story short I kind of ended up dating someone else. . ." I tell him. I don't know why I told him that but it was if I felt the need to.

"Huh? Well you don't hear that every day," Wally comments.

"Yeah you don't . . . What happened to you yesterday? What kept you busy?" I ask.

"Well after my mission with Flash I went on a date," he tells me.

"Oh? Girl or boy?" I ask him. I was simply showing him that I'm okay with him being gay or straight. Unlike how he was with me assuming I'm straight.

"Girl, short black hair and an amazing body. And just like you I'm dating someone who isn't my crush," he says.

"Really? Then why are you two dating?"

"I need her," he says. And then he looks over at me. "Why are you dating someone you don't like?"

"Uh they need me," I answer him. We sit in quietness again when Wally stands up.

"Let's fight," he says.

"Um what?" I ask him.

"I need practice. You saw me on our mission today. Fight me so I can get better," he tells me. I stand up as well.

"Okay but you asked for this," I tell him. I kick my leg aiming for his head when he moves it out of my way. I throw a few punches that he easily dodges with his speed. I jump backwards and take out my birdarangs. I throw two of them at him. He catches one and the other cuts his arm.

"Rob, what are these called?" he asks me.

"Birdarangs why?" I ask him.

"They hurt like heck," he says grabbing his arm with the fresh wound.

"Oh I'm sorry about that. I was expecting you to dodge both of them," I tell him.

"Me too. Anyway I'm going to head home. See you tomorrow," he says. He walks away and I decide to walk around to look for any signals of Wally.

I didn't stop my search until 1 that night realizing Wally isn't going to meet up today. If not today then when?

In chemistry class the next day Wally comes in pretty late. He hands the teacher a note and takes his seat next to me.

"You're late," I tell him stating the obvious.

"I know but I got you something," he smiles at me. I turn my body towards him wondering what he could have gotten.

"And what would that be?" I ask.

"This." He hands me a red and black object. It only takes me seconds to realize that it's my birdarang. I stare wide eyed.

"H-how did y-,"

"I'm Robin's boyfriend. How do you think I got it," he says and goes through his back pack. "Sorry I couldn't get him to sign it."

"Did you just get this?" I ask knowing it's impossible. How in the world did he really get this?

"No, I had other things to tend to," he tells me. "But now that I think about it I should have skipped and hung out with Robin."

"You act like you have the guy on you 24/7," I tell him.

"You better believe it," he winks at me. I stare at him unable to believe he's saying all of this. I wonder what his reaction would be if he knew I was Robin. I stare at the object in my hand.

There's no way he could have gotten this from me. Absolutely no way. Unless he found some way to steal it from me. Then I remember KF and throwing the birdarangs at him. Did Wally just happen to pass by the park and pick them up? I did just leave them there after all. But that doesn't feel like the right answer. It's something else I just know it.

I stare at Wally and he smiles at me. Then I look back down at the birdarang. There is obviously something up with him.

* * *

Review Please!  
Hey just wanted to tell you guys how I feel about this story so far. To be completely honest here I'm starting to feel as if this story sucks. Maybe it's just me. I don't know. I was typing this chapter today and just got this feeling. . . 'this is not your best story KFlova faaaar from it'. I know those of you who voted wanted this story but I honestly feel as if this was the worst option out of the other stories. . . D: I'll keep updating, I will. But this story will most likely be pretty short. Less than 10 chapters more than 5 or maybe 10 exactly. I'm just having trouble putting feeling into this story like what I did with the others. The other stories I pretty much put my soul into them. This one I just type what I think and upload.

Just wanted to give you guys a heads up. And I'll start uploading the 2nd place story not too long after (or any requests) and hopefully that one will be a lot better than this one.


	5. His Secret Identity

The birdarang has raised suspicion in Dick and now he's trying to connect the dots. What will his conclusion be now?

* * *

When I get home my eyes stay glued to the birdarang. Then I remember KF yet again. The way his hand reached for the birdarang and letting himself get cut by the other. Then I remember that he never put the weapon down. Like he needed it for something. He specifically wanted it.

It honestly didn't make sense that he would leave right after getting a little cut. He had super healing it could heal in minutes. He didn't want to fight me to get better he wanted to fight me so he can get my birdarang. Which I just 'happened' to ask Wally for that very morning.

"No way," I say out loud. My eyes widen. Could it be possible? Wally and KF are the same person? I take out a pen and paper and jot down everything I know about both Wally and KF.

Wally  
Red hair  
Green eyes  
Disappeared for a month  
Suddenly able to read fast  
No longer lactose and tolerant  
Very good looking

Kid Flash  
Red Hair  
Green eyes  
Appeared after that month  
Really fast  
Eats everything  
Pretty good looking

I shake my head. The appearances may be pure coincidences but the fact they both appeared (for Wally reappeared) around the same time is stretching it. A thought comes to mind 'maybe Wally is using KF too that's why he wanted my birdarang'. I shake my head at that. Even if they are differences it seems less likely for them to not be two different people.

I feel excitement creep all over me. I've known something was up with Wally all along. The fact he was acting weird. And the fact he was always 'busy' and when KF told me he also had a date with someone he didn't like. The story was too familiar to me. I scramble around for my phone to make a quick phone call.

"He's Kid Flash!" I say immediately after Barbra answers the phone.

"Um what?" she asks.

"Wally! Wally's Kid Flash! It all makes sense now. I can't believe my boyfriend is my newest friend!" I tell her.

"Um Wally isn't your boyfriend yet," Barbra tells me.

"Key word yet."

"Key word isn't."

"Well he's Robin's boyfriend."

"He's only pretending," she yawns.

"You're missing the points Babs. Wally-,"

"No, you're missing the point Dick. It's three in the morning and I really want to sleep!" she complains. I look around for the time.

"It is?" I ask.

"It is," she replies. I rub my chin I usually have better knowledge on time without looking at it. Wally's completely messing with my head.

"Sorry. We'll talk about this tomorrow," I tell her and hang up. I pace around the room wondering how I should confront Wally. Hmm thing is maybe I should confront Wally!

Yes! I move over to my desk and start writing away. I look it over remembering the plan. I nod happily at it. It's reasonable enough.

"Let's go to the library," I tell Wally upon meeting him. He looks up from the book he's currently reading and stares at me.

"Uh Dick, in case you're not here with us . . . mentally. I'll just help you out. We are in the library," he tells me. I smirk at him and lean in a bit too close. His face turns a nice shade of red as he stares at me. ". . .What?" he asks nervously.

"I mean the library across the street," I tell him. And I stand back.

"Why would you need to go there?"

"I need a book," I tell him looking away.

"Okay let me rephrase that. Why would _I _need to go there?" he asks. I turn back to him and smile.

"Because you're my friend and friends take friends to the library," I tell him.

"Not if they're busy," he says.

"You're busy?" I ask.

"I have plans."

"Cancel them."

"What? I can't just c-."

"Take a rain check, postpone, stand someone up," I lean in again closer than before. I can see his Adam's apple move as he swallows. "Scratch that we're going to my house. I have to show you something." I was completely improvising at this point.

"Your house? Why would you need to show me something there!?" Wally asks nervousness raised in his voice and his face completely red. I fold my arms over my chest and stare at him.

"Well obviously little dick is getting very lonely," I tell him. Wally falls out of his seat the books on the table also manage to fall down with him. "You okay?" I ask him.

"DUDE!" he yells at me. I laugh at him so hard I have to hold my stomach.

"Let's say I don't have plans and decide to go with you . . ."

"To my house," I finish for him.

"Right . . . there. What exactly will you be showing me?" he asks. I open my eyes wide at him as if to say 'are you stupid'.

"Wally I like just said this. I'm going to show you my-."

"I'm not going," he says quickly.

"I'm just kidding. I have something to show you but it's a secret," I tell him.

"Fine! But it better not take long," he tells me.

"What if _it_ is long?" I ask him.

"DICK!" he yells at me. I put my hands up to show I'm done.

"Of course I'd hate to keep a busy person for too long," I tell him.

I go through the day thinking about Wally's flustered face and the fact that he fell out of his chair at the thought of my penis. So he really does like me. . . But why was he always busy? I've been a hero longer than him and I'm not even half as busy as he claims to be. He is really KF right? I swallow hoping my plan doesn't cause the end of me.

As promised I meet with Wally outside of school his hands were deep in his pocket and he didn't look as if he could focus on just one thing.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Huh? I've been thinking," he says and looks off into another direction.

"Thinking about what?" I ask him and start walking to who knows where.

"Uh . . . life," he says. I nod my head at him and we continue walking. I think more about my plan as we distance ourselves from the school. What if it doesn't work? What if he isn't Wally? This is by far the craziest plan I have ever thought of! I take a deep breath believing everything will be fine. Well hoping I'll be fine. The faster I confront Wally the better

We reach an intersection and the cars zoom by. I take a deep breath and close my eyes then open them again. I look over at Wally and he's staring at the cars ahead. I look over at the oncoming cars and by the looks of it I can make it halfway and then most likely get hit.

"Well here goes nothing," I whisper to myself. I start walking and already cars are honking at me like crazy. Step by step I make my way across. When I look back Wally's staring with wide eyes. I look back to where I'm heading and one of the car's horns get louder and louder.

If he can see me why doesn't he stop? I shrug and continue on. I can feel the car graze my leg and I tightly close my eyes then I'm rushed forward. I smile at the feeling of the wind against my face. He did it. Wally saved me and now I can confront him. When we reach to a stop I turn around quickly.

"A ha! I've caught you in the act!" I shout. "What do y-," I stop, staring at what's in front of me. Red hair, green eyes, and a yellow suit. What? When did he even find time to change? Wait fastest teenager alive. I could kick myself for this. This is what I risked my life for? For my plan to fail and burn in my face?

Wally was supposed to save me using his super speed not KF!

"What were you thinking!?" KF yells at me. "I mean out of all the people I've saved I swear I've never met anyone as ridiculous. Holy shit young man!" he shouts. Young man?

"Uh I didn't see the light change," I tell him with a lame excuse. He shakes his head at me.

"Where do you live?" he asks me shaking his head.

"Huh?"

"Your house? I'll take you home in case you 'don't see the light change' again," he tells me. I point back across the street.

"My friend. I was with a friend of mine," I tell him. KF looks back.

He isn't there anymore. You probably freaked him out of gave him a heart attack with that stunt you pulled." He put an extra strain on the last few words.

"Sorry," I whisper. Is that how he feels right now? Or is he really not Wally?

"Don't tell me that. I'm not your friend," he says. Even though he's saying that as a cover up it still hurts. I bow my head and turn around.

"It's okay I can go home on my own," I tell him.

Barbra stares at me and her jaw drops. The piece of gum in her mouth falls and drops to the floor. Ew.

"You did what?" she asks me her voice shrilly and eye open wide.

"I walked in front of a car," I tell her yet again. She hits me in the shoulder.

"Dick!" she screams. "Are you crazy? What if he didn't save you? What if he was too late?"

"Uh Babs he's the fastest teenager alive! I'm pretty sure he'd save me in time," I tell her.

"He even paused to change his clothes! Hell, we're not even sure if he's really Kid Flash! Maybe they are different people."

"Then why aren't they ever around at the same time!" I back fire. Barbra slaps herself in the face.

"That's what people say when they're trying to prove that they're Batman," she tells me.

"They're obviously not," I mutter.

"Exactly. Maybe you did freak Wally out. I mean he saw you casually walk across the street while cars were still driving-,"

"It's called jay walking," I interrupt.

"-and then he thinks to himself 'oh no I think I like a suicidal person. I should leave' and so he did."

"Why are you so against the fact that Wally is Kid Flash?"

"Because you're literally killing yourself to find out the truth! My best friend is not going to die from something like this not today not ever."

"He didn't even call to check up on me," I sigh looking down at my phone.

"Maybe he never wants to speak to you again," she offers. I glare at her.

"You are the devil disguised as a woman," I tell her. She shrugs at me.

"Just stay alive. I mean there's nothing wrong with just confronting him, right?" she asks.

"Confront him?" I ask.

"Yeah, just say I know you're Kid Flash. And if he denies it give him the facts he'll crumble if he is Kid Flash and then bam! You know he's Kid Flash," she tells me. I nod my head slowly.

"Fine we'll do it your way," I tell her.

"Yay!" she cheers and with that she leaves my room.

We're sitting in Chemisttry class and I realize it's too quiet between us. The last time we talked was before I almost got hit by that car and everything felt really weird to me. I rip a sheet of paper out of my binder and write down a note handing it to Wally.

Me: Are you mad at me?

Wally looks at me his pencil hangs out of his mouth as he chews on its eraser. He moves the paper closer to him and writes something down then hands it to me.

Wally: No?

Me: I'm referring to yesterday.

Wally: I thought you were mad at me. I left you at the stop light.

I stare at him for a second. He left me? As in before I even crossed the street?

Me: Where did you go?

Wally: I got a call and had to go. I told you I was leaving, remember?

I don't. I didn't even know he left. He was staring right at me as I crossed the street. Wasn't he? Is he lying for a cover up? Or is he telling the truth. I was slowly beginning to doubt he was KF and strongly believing he is KF at the same time.

Me: Can you come to my house today? Alfred will take us.

Wally: Who's Alfred?

Me: Someone who makes delicious cookies.

Wally: Deal. I'll come.

This time we get to my house safely and I didn't pull a single stunt. When I open the door Bruce is in the living room sitting on the couch.

"Hey," I tell him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Wayne," Wally says from behind me. Bruce looks up and stands up when his eyes land on Wally.

"Wally, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Oh Dick has something to show me," Wally shrugs. Bruce's eyes narrow. How does Bruce know Wally's name?

"What?" Bruce asks.

"Oh it's in my room," I tell Bruce.

"Take it out and bring it here," Bruce orders.

"Uh why?" I ask him.

"Because you two are not going up to your room." I let out an exasperated laugh.

"Bruce, you have nothing to worry about Wally isn't g-."

"I'm not worried about Wally doing anything to you. I'm worried about you doing something to him," Bruce says. I look at him shocked.

"Is there a reason for this?" I ask. Bruce doesn't answer. He picks up the book he's reading and sits in the armchair so Wally and I have the couch. Wally sits in the couch and I sit next to him with a loud huff.

Bruce has never been like this before . . . why now? Why Wally? I know he knows Wally's Kid Flash . . . if Wally is. But that doesn't explain is uncanny protectiveness over _my _friend.  
I look at Wally and Wally looks at me his face questionable. I move my eyes to Bruce and back indicating I can't do much with Bruce there.

"Um Mr. Wayne?" Wally calls to him.

"Bruce," Bruce tells him. Wally looks as confused as I do. First name basis? Already? When Wally doesn't speak Bruce looks away from his book and at Wally. "Please call me Bruce." And then to top off my confusion he smiles. Um what? I almost fall out of my chair at this exchange. Is this really going on? Did Bruce just smile?

"Ah Bruce," Wally says he takes a quick glance at me. "How's your day going?" Wally asks. Both Bruce and I look taken aback by this. If they start flirting I might just hurl. It's unlike Bruce to be friendly upon meeting someone even if he knows they're a superhero when duty calls.

"You must be hungry. I'll go find Alfred," Bruce says. He puts his book on the coffee table and leaves. Wally looks back at me.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" I ask him.

"I-I didn't. But if you need to show me something now would be the best time," Wally replies. I nod and look over the direction Bruce just went in. Alfred could be anywhere.

"Follow me," I tell Wally and I grab his hand and pull him upstairs. We hurry into my room. And Wally closes the door behind him. Okay I have to confront him now. It's now or never but how? I panic as I think very quickly to myself.

"You're Robin," he says. I turn around and face him eyes wide open.

"What?" I ask.

"You're Robin," he repeats. I don't know what's more shocking. The way he says it or the fact he knows. He says it the way as if he's known this fact for a while. As if he's rehearsed this moment for a very long time and waited for the chance to say it to someone.

"I mean what made you reach that conclusion," I tell him. Wally smiles at me and sits down in my chair. He picks up a sheet a paper and glances at it.

"And apparently you know I'm Kid Flash," he says. I'm frozen, stuck in place as I stare at him. His confident smile and easy yet uneasy air makes me feel so weird. I thought of lying to him. Tell him he's wrong that I'm not Robin but I feel as if I'd fall right into a trap.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. He jerks his chin behind me. I look back to see my Robin outfit hanging on the closet door . . . shit. But I hold my ground anyway.

"That could just be a costume," I tell him.

"I know," he says and looks back down at the paper. "And this could just be a sheet full of coincidences. Look Dick I had an ulterior motive to dating Robin rather than what I told him," he tells me.

"You did it to find out who I really was," I tell him without him having to spell it out for me. He nods.

"I found it . . . off. That both Dick Grayson and Robin had a thing for me. It's one thing when a guy at your school falls for you. But then a famous sidekick? And at the same time is almost impossible. Then I thought no I'm wrong it could happen anything is possible. But then one day as Robin you asked me if I liked a 'boy or girl' and I thought no way. He's Dick he has to be Dick.

Because Dick obviously had a thing for me. And Robin who should be straight shouldn't ask that. You both have the same height, size, voice, and personality. You just had to be the same person. And to clear my suspicions completely the way you looked at me when I handed you the birdarang said it all. Like you knew I didn't go to Robin to get it. But how could you know? Unless you, yourself were Robin."

"You're smarter than I give you credit for," I say in a whisper. I almost didn't hear my own words. Wally nods at me.

"How'd you do it?" he asks. I only stare at him. "You had to have found out before writing this, right? I mean one doesn't just get up and write the similarities between his friend and a sidekick." Wally gestures to the paper in his hand.

"The birdarang," I tell him. He leans back into the chair almost disappointed.

"I thought it was sooner. Bruce found out the day he met me."

"How?" I ask. Wally shrugs.

"I was just talking to Flash about cars when Bruce tells me 'so you're Wally'. I looked at Flash and he shrugged he didn't tell Bruce who I was yet and Bruce didn't say how he came to that conclusion."

"Bruce is good like that," I tell him. He nods.

"He must be in the living room now," Wally says. I nod in agreement.

"We should hurry." We head back downstairs when Wally suddenly stops.

"Is that what you had to 'show me'?" he asks and I nod. When we get downstairs Bruce doesn't look too happy by the fact that I was upstairs with Wally.

"Dick, had to show me to the bathroom," Wally lies. Bruce's eyes move up and down Wally's body and with that he turns around.

"Next time Dick. Show him to the downstairs bathroom," Bruce says and with that he leaves. I'm so confused. Why doesn't Bruce want Wally in my room? Did he know that my Robin outfit was on the closet door? Or is he really somewhat protective over Wally?

"Well I'm going to leave now," Wally says his backpack already over one shoulder.

"You're leaving already?" I ask. He nods.

"I have things to attend to," he says.

"Now that I know you're KF do I get to know what you're always busy doing?" I ask. Wally seems to think about it for a second.

"Nope, I'll see you at school tomorrow." He turns to the door and opens it.

"Wait!" I tell him and walk forward he turns to face me. "Um-," I wanted to ask him about where Robin and he stood. Are we still dating? Can we start dating for real? Does he really like me back? But the questions are stuck in my throat. "Don't get hit by any cars," I tell him.

"That's actually what I should be telling you," he smirks at me and then walks out.

A quick flash of what he told me earlier runs through my head _'I found it a bit . . . off. That both Dick Grayson and Robin had a thing for me'. _

Wally knows I like him. He said it himself. So what does that mean? Are we dating now? Does he not like me back?

What will our relationship become?

And why is he always so busy?

And what's going on between Bruce and Wally?

* * *

Chapter 5! I personally like this chapter . . . I'm not sure why something about it makes me like it more than the others.  
Anyway big thank you to Runwithanime and Santa M. If you two haven't realized I threw in your review ideas into the story but changed it up. Especially Santa M's. Runwithanime your idea is helping me with the next few chapters.

THANKS AGAIN YOU TWO! And to everyone else REVIEW! I love your reviews. Every time I read one I write a little bit more to a chapter.

See you in the next chapter.


	6. His Overprotective Action

New chapter! Sorry this took longer than expected but no fear for I'm always here. . . I did not just type that. Okay ignore this and enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

He tilts his head to the left as he writes down another equation and I just sit there staring at him. I sigh loudly it's as if yesterday didn't happen at all. Maybe it didn't. The fact that Wally is KF started to feel absurd all of a sudden. And Wally guessing who I was before I finally reached the conclusion seemed even weirder. I'm a detective for crying out loud! Then again in his defense he thinks faster than anyone in the world.

"Can I come over today?" he asks.

"What?" I ask suddenly taken out of my daze.

"I want to go to your house after school. Can I?" he asks.

"Sure," I tell him not sure why he'd want to. "Is there a reason for that?" I ask.

"It's a surprise," he answers. I shrug when I told him I had a surprise for him yesterday it was the complete opposite so I felt as if it wasn't really a surprise for me.

"You're not going for Bruce are you?" I ask him.

"No, I'm going for you," he says a smile on his face. I smile back.

Right after arriving to my house Wally moves close to a wall looking pretty much everywhere around him.

"Hey you okay there?" I ask him.

"I'm making sure Bruce isn't around," he whispers. He sneaks upstairs and into my room. I casually walk around my house go into the kitchen and get snack. Then the bathroom and finally go into my room.

When I walk into my room Wally crashes against me. Without a moment to think I'm pressed up against my wall with Wally up against me. His lips land on mine and his arms wrapped around my waist. Okay I'm surprised. Definitely surprised.

"You took too long," he whispers against me. He doesn't move back but stares into my eyes. My hands rub up and down against his arms as I smile at him.

"When you said surprise I didn't know you had this in mind," I tell him back. He smirks at me and connects our lips again. Okay can I just say how amazing this feels? My mind's completely blank now and my heart is banging against my chest. I curl my hands into his shirt and slowly start to smile into the kiss.

I kind of never expected this to happen in a thousand years. I have no idea what's running through Wally's head and right now I don't really care. Here I am encircled in Wally's warm arms feeling his lips against mine. What does this mean? Are we dating now? Does Wally really like me back? Can we just stay like this forever?

Answer to the last question is a NO. Because destiny has it out for me. No wait not destiny but the one the only Bruce Wayne.

The door swings open and Wally and I freeze in place staring at Bruce. He frowns at us and clears his throat.

"I thought I made this very clear yesterday," Bruce tells us.

"Uh . . . it isn't what it looks like," Wally says. Bruce smiles at Wally.

"Of course it isn't," Bruce says. "Come on Wally I'll take you home." Wally slowly backs away from me a frown evident on his face. 'No way' I thought. We just had our first kiss, it was amazing, I didn't want it to stop. And now it was all ruined by Bruce.

"Why can't he stay?" I ask Bruce. I fold my arms over my chest and stare at him.

"Are you questioning my authority?" he asks me. I look at the ground there isn't much I can do when he's like this.

"Dick?" Wally whispers. I look up to see Wally staring at me and Bruce gone from the doorway as if he wasn't there. Wally presses his lips against mine and gives me a nervous smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he says. I nod my head frowning and he heads out the door. I crash myself on my bed in pure frustration. What the hell was that?

I find myself fighting thugs days later. I mean why the heck are they're so many thugs out today? Is today national thug say or are they just itching for a fight? I see a yellow blur next to me indicating when KF zooms in.

"Hey hot stuff," he says winking at me. I smirk at his comment and before I can reply an arm comes towards me with a knife. I kick it away and punch the guy in the nose.

"How are you?" I ask him.

"You mean since Batman grounded you?" he asks fighting this thug's companions. "Not so well."

"Same here. Don't worry I should have things back to normal by tomorrow," I promise him. I wanted to tell him I miss him. Bit how can I say that? I'm not even sure if we're officially dating yet. And it's not like we saw each other outside of school before.

"Then I'll look forward to it," KF says. Ahead a building catches on fire and we look at each other. "Got to go," he says. And he leaves me behind with the rest of these foolish thugs. I take them down easily but when I look ahead the building starts to crumble and KF isn't out yet. I start running towards the building and above me Batman flies over. I stop in my tracks knowing he made it first.

Batman walks over holding Wally tightly in his arms. Wally's head lolls and panic washes over me. I want to scream his name. Run over and take him from Batman but I have to keep myself composed so I did.

"Is he okay?" I ask Batman staring at my hurt companion.

"He seems fine. His leg is injured though," Batman says.

"It is?" KF asks. He's suddenly awake and raises his head. He tries to look at his legs but can't see them clearly enough from his angle.

"Can he walk?" I ask.

"I can m-." KF starts.

"It's broken," Batman says. I know what Wally was going to say he was going to tell me he can move his foot. But for some reason Batman was lying to me. "I'm going to check on his leg."

"Okay I'll come," I tell him.

"No, you finish up here and go home," he tells me. It wasn't until he left then I realized Bruce was trying to keep KF away from me.

Later that day I find Bruce sitting in his study. I politely knock on his door and then step inside. Bruce looks up at me and moves his papers aside giving me his attention.

"Dick, what can I do for you?" he asks me being as formal as possible. I step inside and close the door behind me.

"I know what you're doing Bruce," I tell him. He looks back down at his papers uninterested with what else I have to say.

"If you know then why are you here?" he asks.

"Because I don't understand why. Why are you trying to keep me away from Wally?" I ask.

"I don't want Wally to date you," he tells me

Maybe it's the way he said or the phrasing of the sentence. But all of it just seemed so off to me.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" I ask him. "I mean 'you don't want me to date Wally'?"

"No, I believe Wally can do better," he says. "And he will." I stare at Bruce as if I can't believe a thing my ears are hearing. Is he serious?

"What's wrong with me?" I ask.

"Wally has rising potential. In five years he'll be a lot better than what he is now. You, you've reached your full potential and will be the same in five, ten, twenty years. You're considered 'what you see is what you get'. You'll only keep Wally in place if you two were to stay together."

I couldn't believe Bruce right now. I'd keep Wally back? That doesn't make sense to me.

"If Wally wants to date me then let him," I tell Bruce.

"He can date Tim he won't be missing out on much," Bruce says.

"Tim!? Why Tim?" I ask.

"You seem to not understand me," Bruce tells me.

"Because I don't!"

"I can tell."

"So Tim also has rising potential?" I ask.

"Tim can help someone get to their rightful potential. You can't. You'd keep not only yourself in place but everyone else. You can do that with Barbra but I will not let you do it to Wally."

"Bruce, you're not being fair!" All this potential talk just made me want to talk about something that makes sense. Bruce shakes his head.

"I advise you to stay friends with Wally and if not . . . I'd hate for you to find out the alternatives."

"Why don't you just ban me from seeing him at all?" I ask.

"It's much harder if you two not only work together but go to school. Be his friend and nothing more," Bruce says and with that he walks out.

"Date Tim? I've never heard anything more stupid in my life," I say out loud.

Another quiet day in the library rolls in. And it's mostly because of me. My conversation with Bruce about potential and Tim has my mind in a frenzy and I can't believe Bruce is overprotective of Wally and not me. Do I have to remind him that I'm his son? But apparently hot red heads with potential beat family any day.

Something rolls against my fingertips and I look up to see Wally staring at me. He gives me a small smile and a nervous look I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?" I ask him.

"What?" he shrugs at me. I stare at him.

"Are you messing with me right now?" I ask him with a glare. He shrugs again.

"Maybe."

"Well I'm not in the mood right now. Mess with me some other day," I tell him. I pull a book towards me and remove a pen from my backpack. I think better when I write. I hear a loud sigh coming from Wally.

"Look I've been thinking," he says. His words slow and serious within every syllable. My eyes open wider than they should as I stare at him.

"Thinking?" I repeat. Did Batman tell him what he told me? And is he actually considering the whole 'date Tim' thing?

"Thinking," he confirms with a head nod. "Anyway I was thinking that-."

"Just give me a second," I shout. I hide behind a random set of bookshelves and I hold my head in my hands as I panic.

Thinking? Thinking? Who thinks in this day and age? NO ONE! That's who. And no one is a very lonely person because they will forever be known as one. And they can't get anyone or anything because they are always told no . . . now I'm mind babbling.

Okay Dick think! You need to think of what exactly you think Wally's thinking and why that would be bad. I can hear the distant tick tock-ing in my head and my jaw drops. He wants to date Tim! Him and Bruce have been pretty close lately and Bruce is a very persuasive and convincing person. In other words he's brainwashed Wally into thinking he rather dates Tim. No he can't! Not Tim not anyone it has to be me or I'll soar off a building.

I finally pick a random book from the shelf and smooth my hair down. Wally stares at me confused and when I sit down he raises a finger at me.

"As I was saying-."

"I've been thinking as well Wallace," I tell him. My chin and nose raised high into the air and I sit with my legs crossed.

" . . . Wallace?" he asks.

"Yes, and I've also pondered upon something."

"You like just said that," Wally tells me.

"Have I?"

"Yeah you just rephrased your wording," he says.

"Well I seem to have brainstormed a bit in the book shelf," I say. Wally slaps himself in the face.

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Please," he pleads. His beautiful green eyes brighten up the room and I'm suddenly numb against his stare. Realizing I'm not going to talk Wally continues. "And I've been thinking that we never really made it official."

"What?" I ask him realizing he wants a reply.

"That we're dating. In your defense I just barged in that day and made out with you. But let's just clarify. Are you my boyfriend?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies easily. My heart flutters and my brain is suddenly clear. Tim? He never entered the conversation. I suddenly feel happy and comfortable.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I ask in order to make it official not to just know. Wally looks at the room as if to make sure it's the best place to be asked out and looks back at me.

"Yes," Wally repeats. He smiles at me and I smile back. "What do we do now?" he asks with a nervous laugh.

"Kiss me," I tell him and move forward. He puts a hand on my face stopping me right where I am.

"No way," he tells me.

"Why not?" I ask. I suddenly feel disappointment rise within me and a hint of betrayal. This rejection probably has to deal with Bruce's brainwashing.

"We're in the library Dick. Can you at least try to be decent?" he asks.

"Ah how could I forget?" I ask.

"Now we only have one problem," he says eyeing the corner of the library.

"What?" I ask him.

"Bruce."

Agreeing with Wally- or should I say my boyfriend! Oh I like the whole title, claiming Wally as mine is absolutely the most amazing thing that's happened to me. But as Wally said we have a problem. And it's Bruce.

Plan A Get Rid of the Enemy.

I find myself outside of Bruce's study yet again. I don't bother to knock on the door and just strode right in. I slam my hands on the table receiving Bruce's full and unhappy attention.

"Wally and I are dating," I tell him.

"You disobeyed me," he says back his voice leveled and completely calm. If he was mad he didn't show it.

"I did. You can't exactly keep us apart Bruce. Whatever you may think," I tell him.

"You two will break up in a week. I'll make sure of it," he says.

"Is that a challenge?" I ask him. Bruce looks off into the distance for a second and then at me. He leans forward inches away from my face, challenging me.

"It is," he tells me. I slit my eyes as I stare at him.

"Fine, is it is a challenge then there should be a prize," I tell him. He nods at me thoughtfully.

"We both know what that is."

"Wally," I tell him. He sits back and stares at me.

"Fine if you can manage to somehow beat me and stay with Wally for seven days you can date him without me getting in the way. If not- do I need to explain myself?" he asks. I shake my head. It's obvious if he wins -if I let him win I'll have to end it with Wally. Which is the last thing I want to happen.

"I accept your challenge Bruce," I tell him. He nods his head no longer looking at me or my direction.

"Good luck," he says in a sigh. And with that I leave the room.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Don't really know what to say about this chapter. I like and dislike it all at once. Wally and Dick are officially together yay! But then I kind of made it seem a bit all over the place? *shrugs* Next chapter will be better. Review and tell me how you guys feel!

Oh and question for you guys. Do you guys want sex? In the story I mean. . . that's a bit awkward. I was contemplating on whether I should throw in a sex scene or not so I decided to ask you guys. And if yes, can you recommend FFs where I could get inspiration from? Because let's face it I suck at writing sex scenes. One of my reader's in a previous story didn't even know I had one when I did.

Now replies! Some of you asked questions and because I love those of you who review so much I want to answer them for you.

Guest: Why are you a guest? I want to know your real name! Well nickname never mind that. No, I am not planning a love triangle between the three. But that was probably answered in today's chapter. I will say this though in the next chapter(s) it will look like a love triangle. But believe me it's not. Well hopefully. . . I don't know what I'm doing anymore. The plan for this chapter came to me an hour ago and since I liked it I typed it. Who knows what I'll like tomorrow? But as of right now a love triangle between Batman, Wally, and Dick isn't working for me.

Santa M: Did you say "break my heart"? That sounds so tempting right now. Have you read my other stories? According to some readers I've done that and I kind of want to do it again. So for now I will tell you nothing about whether or not Bruce and Wally making out.

Runwithanime and Yuriamandayaoi: I'll just like to say I love your reviews. Can I say that? Keep them up! Because you two are keeping a smile on my face.


	7. His Unexpected Plans

Now let the game's begin! Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Day 1**

**Sunday, 17:00 Dick's house **

Now it's time for a plan B. Unfortunately for me Plan A is a no go unless Plan B is set in place. And Plan B is-

Beat Bruce.

I honestly don't know what to expect besides Bruce playing the Tim card on Wally. Besides that Bruce is completely unpredictable. It's not like he was ever an open book anyway.

I start jotting down things that I can do. Let's see, I can hide Wally in a closet and- I stop thinking as my phone buzzes in my pocket.

**Let's go on a date**

-Wally.

I smile at the message. 'Speak of the devil' I think to myself. This is exactly what I need to clear my mind. A date. I silently agree and text back.

Me: **When and where?**

Wally: **Now meet me at Happy King.**

Me: **I'll be there**

**See ya. ** It was then I realized that Wally likes to be the last one to answer messages. It's obvious isn't it? His personality just says 'yeah I'm one of those guys who will always reply back no matter what' but I wasn't giving him that satisfaction. I replied back.

**Yeah see ya. **I grab my things and head outside.

**Okay**

**Okay**. Ha! It's very hard to reply to an 'okay' whenever I send Barbra okay she just stops texting me.

**I'm waiting.**

**Are you already there?**

**Yup. Hurry up.**

**I'm heading out right now.**

**Should have done that a while ago instead of sitting around texting me.**

**I would have if you stopped texting me.**

**Just stop!**

**No you!**

** !**

**Did you just filter your own swear word?**

**Did you just call a curse word a swear word?**

**Are we seriously fighting via text message right now?**

**Are you seriously not going to stop replying?**

**Look I'm here.**

**I see you.**

**I'm coming.**

**I know.**

"Dick would you just stop already?" Wally asks. My head snaps up from my phone and I look at him.

"Only if you stop first," I tell him. He puts his hands in the air his phone in his right hand.

"On the count of three let's both put our phones away," he says.

"One," he starts.

"Two," I say. I can't help but smile because it all feels so silly right now but I'm okay with that. Gosh I must really like him.

"Three," we say together. We shove our phones into the back of our pants' pocket and I catch of glimpse of Wally using his phone really fast before putting it in. When I sit down in front of him I feel my butt vibrate.

"Jerk," I tell him. Wally can only smile at me.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he says. "Anyway like the good boyfriend I am I already ordered for you," he says. That's when I look over the table to find two tall cups and a bag labeled Happy Burger on it with a crown.

"Hmm you're assuming you know what I like?" I ask him. Wally nods his head at me slowly.

"I'm under the strong belief that guessing about someone helps you know what they like," he says. I smirk at him.

"And what's here is what you assume I like?" I ask. He nods his head again.

"I'm assuming on doing a lot of things with you," Wally replies. I pull my drink towards me and stare into the cup. Sprite . . . my favorite.

"You mean like sex," I tell him. Wally spits his drink out all over the table and some of it landing on me. I merely wipe the yellow liquid off of me not caring what it is exactly.

"Dick?!" Wally shouts. My smile widens at his flushed face. He is just so cute.

"Yes, Wally sex actually does involve dicks," I tell him shamelessly. Wally's face turn to a bright shade of red and I smirk at him. "Oh come on babe, you can't go around playing innocent forever."

"Yeah well you can't go around just saying things like that!"

"My nickname is Dick for crying out loud. I'm pretty sure I could. What? Are you not ready?" I ask him realizing my mistake.

"It's not that. It's just I prefer more action and less talk."

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" I ask. Wally rolls his eyes.

"Okay I mean things like this," he says gesturing between the two of us. "Intimate things should be left to the mind not the mouth."

"Sounds a bit hard to kiss," I mutter. I push forward in my seat and stare at him intently. "How about blow jobs?" I ask. His eyes widen at me.

"Blow jobs?" he asks I nod.

"Blow jobs, you do know what those are right?"

"Of course I know!" he yells. "I'd just hate it if one minute we're in your room doing that and then the next thing we know we're in the middle of Mexico feeding some old lady corn," Wally says in a panicked voice.

"Why Mexico?" I ask. He shrugs at me.

"That's where a lot of people end up." I scrunch my face up at that answer.

"And corn?"

"Is delicious," he takes a bite out of his burger and in seconds it's gone.

"Well there's nothing wrong with dry humping is there?"

"I don't know Dick. One minute we're going at it and the next thing we know we're in the middle of a desert in Mexico getting piggy back rides from old ladies." I stare at him dumbfounded.

"Wally, I swear if I didn't care about you I'd probably leave right now," I tell him. Wally shrugs and reaches over for his fries.

"I'm just being rational here."

"If magically ending up in Mexico is 'rational' to you it worries me how far your imagination goes." He smiles at me revealing his bright white teeth.

"Same here. But hey when you have super speed that you sometimes can't control you start thinking that the impossible is possible."

"I don't understand what old ladies have to do with anything,"

"They're little demons," he replies. "Speaking of old lady demons let's go see a movie," he tells me and stands up.

"You have a whole date plan, don't you?" I ask.

"Are you falling in love with me already Grayson?" he asks winking at me.

"Psh hardly," I tell him. My insides twist as my heart and mind speak the truth-yes. As far as sex goes I wasn't expecting to move as fast with Wally as I did with Jason or my other past boyfriends. As I always tell myself Wally is different. And with his weird fascination with old ladies and Mexico that only proves me right.

I smile at the fact I've finally met someone different and slowly get out of my daze. Only to find myself staring at Wally with a bit of longing throughout the entire movie. Hopefully he doesn't want to discuss what he just saw.

We exit the movie theater and start walking without a destination in mind.

"Want to come over?" I ask him. He raises a finger getting ready to speak.

"One minute we're in your house and then-,"

"If you mention Mexico or elderly women again I will leave," I threaten. Wally stuffs his mouth with popcorn.

"I'll walk you home but with today's conversation still in mind I'll stay clear from going to your house for a while," he tells me. I nod my head in agreement.

"Smart thinking," I tell him. Going to my house will just put the game in Bruce's favor. It's his house he's the boss and whatever he says goes. It would be the best way to start the bet. Even though he hasn't done anything all day. Is he expecting me to bring Wally home?

"Well we got here in record time," Wally tells me. I nod again realizing we did get here pretty fast.

"Kiss me good night?" I ask.

"Of course I would," he says. He moves closer to me he slowly wraps his arms around my waist and bends his head. I tilt mine up and feel the sweet sensation of his lips on mine. I put my hands in his soft hair wishing they'd get stuck there, so I won't have to let go. He moves his head away and smiles at me.

"Good night," he tells me.

"Good night," I tell him back. I pull him back and press our lips together before letting him leave for the night. He waves at me and I wave back. My entire body tingles with happiness and I turn to go inside.

I step inside the house slowly hoping Bruce doesn't see me coming in after 9. Then he'd know for sure I was just on a date. When I'm completely inside Bruce looks at me and I look back at him. So much for stealth. Before I tell him anything he raises a finger and points at his cell phone.

"Look he's fine where he is, Barry. There may be a few . . . implications," he stops and looks right at me, "but besides that he's doing great," he says into the phone. I close the door and wait there for his conversation to be over trying my best to mind my own business but it's pretty hard.

"I'm not going to continue this conversation. Bye," Bruce says. With that he hangs up the phone and looks at me. His voice was calm even though just by looking at him he seemed slightly mad. Whoever Barry is he managed to piss Bruce off.

"How was your date?" Bruce asks me. I'm not sure if I should be shocked about the fact that he asked or the fact that he asked with such niceness you'd think he was okay with me dating Wally.

"Fine, and your day?" I ask him.

"Busy."

"Well that explains my good day," I mutter. He glances down at me and smirks.

"Be ready for tomorrow," he tells me. I nod at him.

"Glad you're not using the element of surprise," I tell him.

"Don't need it. But you may be surprised at how it all plays out," he tells me. His phone starts to ring and glances down at it but doesn't answer.

"Is that Barry?" I ask him. He only nods and then puts the phone down. "Um who is Barry?" I ask.

"Someone you know," he tells me and leaves the room. Someone I know? I dig through my brain wondering who exactly 'Barry' is and I come up with nothing. How do I even know this person? And who were they talking about on the phone?

I shrug maybe the name will have a face in my head tomorrow. But for now I should go to sleep and dream about Wally. And just really think about what Bruce's first move will be.

**Day 2**

**Monday 15:30 Gotham Academy**

The last bell of the day rings and I stay in my seat. All day I've been contemplating Bruce's first attack. He's Bruce I know for a fact it's going to big. Would he try to sabotage our date? No, too mundane. Would he send Wally Mexico? That's a bit weird. What in the world would he do?

Someone slams their hands on my table bringing me from my thoughts. I was expecting Wally but when I look up I find Barbra staring at me with determination.

"Do you have plans?" she asks me.

"Yes," I tell her I take out my phone ready to text Wally when she takes it from me.

"Cancel them."

"Um why?" I ask her.

"Bros before hoes that's why," she tells me.

"Does that really apply here?" I ask.

"Doesn't matter. I'm lonely. And just because you're dating someone doesn't give you the right to ditch me," she says. I narrow my eyes at her.

"You never wanted to hang out when I was with my other boyfriends," I tell her.

"I've never felt this lonely," she shrugs and hands me my phone. "Now call Wally and cancel. You're spending the afternoon with me." I stare at the phone in her hands as I process this. This just might be perfect.

Bruce can't try to ruin our date if we're not having one. Wally can go home, Bruce will be inactive for another day, and I'd have another day of being challenge free. That's two days out of seven Bruce won't have.

"Fine," I tell her and take my phone. I dial Wally's number and wait for him to answer.

"Yellow?" he says into the phone Barbra mouths to me 'really?' I shrug.

"Hey Wally, I'm really sorry but I need to cancel today's date," I tell him.

"Ah am I being rejected right now?" he asks.

"No!" I practically yell into the phone I can picture Wally wincing at my outburst. I look up at Barbra. "Barbra's just being . . . Barbra right now. I'll try to see you later."

"Have fun," he tells me.

"You too." One of us hung up I'm not entirely sure who. I get up from my seat and look at Barbra.

"Where to my lady?" I ask her offering my arm.

"To the carnival," she says giving me a low bow.

"You were serious," I tell her. I look around at the roller coasters and Ferris Wheel all around us. I can't believe she actually took us to an amusement park.

We ended up riding ride after ride. The lines were crazy long for a school night but that's because it was the amusement's park 21st anniversary and tickets were cheaper. Barbra and I pretty much got on every ride here. Except for one I'm dragged into the line and after a while of waiting I wonder how long we've been here.

When I look at the time I realize it's already 10:30. Are you serious? I didn't even get to see Wally after school today. I start to just leave the line when something pulls me back.

"Where are you going?" Barbra asks me. I can't believe I almost forgot her.

"Babs, do you know what time it is?" I ask her. She looks at the sky then back at me.

"Night time?" she replies.

"It's 10:30! How could you make me stay out so late? You know my curfew is 11!" I yell at her. Her face turns a light shade of red.

"I wasn't keeping track of time. I'm sorry," she replies. I stare at her as she bows her head down. Great now I feel like the bad guy.

"Babs, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. But seriously. Who spends seven hours at an amusement park?" I ask her.

"We do?" she asks looking at me. I frown at her. "Want to know how you can make this up to me?" she asks.

"How?" I ask her.

"Ride this ride with me," she says.

"Babs."

"Come on! We've been in line for too long just to leave. Right after this we can go home," she promises.

"Fine, one more ride," I tell her. After the ride we decide to take a taxi home. It's almost 11 no point in trying to see Wally now.

"Today was fun," Barbra tells me. I nod my head at her. "Tomorrow we should go to the zoo," she says.

"Tomorrow?! Babs I already spent all day with you today," I tell her.

"True but don't you think it would be better to go through this week without spending it with Wally? It's a sure win for your challenge against Bruce." At that I turn to face her.

"How did you know about that?" I ask.

"Huh?" she asks her eyes widen realizing her mistake.

"I didn't tell you about the challenge. Babs, how do you know about it?" I ask again.

"I-I," she stumbles on words and looks away from me.

"Bruce put you up to this. Didn't he?"

"Um he might have told me to spend the whole day with you. I'm not sure if he actually did," she says putting on a nervous smile. I put my hands over my face.

"I can't believe this!" I yell. All this waiting and preparing for whatever it was Bruce was going to throw at me. And here it was. He was able to use my best friend against me and I didn't even suspect a thing well on his part. I did on Babs.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better he paid me," she says.

"Paid you?! And you accepted it?" I ask. She nods.

"I really needed money! I'm sorry but how bad can it be? All you did was not spend the day with Wally. It looks like he's helping you to me."

"No, he wanted me away from Wally for a reason. I don't know why. But if he wanted me to be with you then that means Bruce was with Wally," I tell her.

"Huh, all of this for three hundred dollars? Bruce really doesn't like the two of you dating," she says. My head pops up.

"You helped Bruce for three hundred dollars?" I ask.

"Well it was five hundred but I broke a vase," she tells me.

"I just can't believe you right now," I tell her.

"Do you want me to leave the taxi?" she asks.

"Yes!" I yell.

"What?" she asks looking at me astonished.

"Go, I need to think," I tell her. She bites her lip.

"You don't really want to let a girl off in the middle of nowhere do you?"

"You're bat girl you'll manage," I tell her.

When I get home I find Bruce sitting in the living room reading a book.

"Well played Bruce. Well played," I tell him. He looks up at me. The tiniest hint of a smile appears on his face.

"Good evening, Dick," he says.

"I can't believe you were able to still get the element of surprise on me like that. Just when I thought I was as just as paranoid as you," I tell him. He chuckles.

"You think a lot of things Dick. You assume you're perfect you may be close to perfection but you're not. Someone like you could use a perfect partner. Don't you agree?" he asks.

"No, I'm staying with Wally," I tell him.

"Good luck saying that by the end of the week." He flips a page in the book. I move closer to him.

"What did you do with Wally?" I ask him. My eyes burning as I stare into his. He seems so calm so causal as if we weren't arguing. Maybe this argument is one sided.

"I'll give you a piece of advice because I care about you, Dick," he tells me. He puts the book down and leans forward now we're even closer to each other. I can feel his slow breaths on my skin. And his eyes feel like they've reached into my soul. "Expect the unexpected," he tells me.

I keep staring at him and he does the same. None of us moving or even blinking for that matter. I'm so glad I have a controlled temper because I feel I would have punched him if I didn't. The phone rings and Bruce averts his eyes. I also look over to his phone. On the screen is 'Barry'. That name again. What does he want?

"You should head to bed," Bruce tells me. I don't mind the fact that he said that. I'm tired anyway.

"Good night," I tell him and leave the room.

"Sleep well." His voice trails behind me and I sneer. How could he act so nice while being so mean?

**Day 3**

**Tuesday 15:00 Gotham Academy**

"I'm sorry we didn't get to hang out," I tell him. Wally stares at me for a second a bit surprised to see me.

"Good afternoon to you too," he tells me. He doesn't look mad so pissing Wally off wasn't on Bruce's agenda. I let out a soft sigh.

"Here I got you this as an apology," I tell him. I hand him a rose. He puts it to his nose and inhales.

"Nice to know I'm the girl in the relationship," Wally jokes. I smile at him. Okay he's far from mad. We enter the library and take our usual seats.

"What did you do yesterday?" he asks me.

"Barbra decided to spend the entire day at the amusement park," I tell him.

"Entertaining," Wally comments.

"And you? What did you do?" I ask him. Before he answers Wally reaches over and combs his hand through my hair.

"Did you not sleep well last night?" he asks me. _'Sleep well' _in Bruce's voice runs through my head. Bruce saying that made me do the exact opposite.

"I look like a complete mess don't I?" I ask.

"Just a tad," he smirks. I lean into his touch and stare into his beautiful eyes.

"Well? What did you do yesterday?" I ask him.

"Think about you," he says. He pulls his hand away gently and my heart skips a beat.

"Really?" I ask. I suddenly enter some dream world where I see hearts around Wally's face and everything seems a bit misty. Wally nods at me.

"Are we going to hang out today?" he asks me.

"Of course! Do you have anything planned?" I ask him. He sits back in his seat and picks a book up.

"We're going to live in this book," he tells me.

"We're going to read a book?" I ask him.

"No, we're going to do a few things the characters in this book did. Some of the things in here are better for the weekend so we'll just save it for then." I nod liking the idea of having a book based date.

"Do I get to know any of the activities we'll be doing today?" I ask. Wally shakes his head at me.

"Nope, today's going to be full of surprises."

"Tell me about it," I mutter. "Shall we start the dating events now?" I ask him. He nods at me.

"We shall." He stands up and we exit the library together. Wally takes my hand and intertwines our fingers. And I'm pretty sure this is the first time we're holding hands. I smile at the tiny fact and let him lead the way. Wally stops at a door and looks around.

"Make sure nobody sees us," he tells me.

"What? Are we doing something bad?" I ask him.

"Maybe," he smirks. We go upstairs and then Wally takes out a key leading to the roof.

"Where did you get that?" I ask him. He opens the door and pulls me behind him.

"Let's just say speed really works out in the long run," he tells me. I look around to find a blanket already placed in the center of the roof to and next to the school grown plants are flowers with bright colors that weren't there before.

"When did you do this?" I ask him, I'm really impressed.

"This morning," he says and sits down on the blanket I do the same with a huge smile on my face. "Date number one. Eat sandwiches on the school roof."

"That's one interesting book," I tell him. He nods at me.

"Illegal suggestions but nice. I just got it yesterday." He opens his backpack and removes a container full of sandwiches. So we really are just eating sandwiches. I'm having so much fun that I completely forget about Bruce and the trouble that might stir later today.

After eating we go downstairs and start walking away from the school. Wally mindlessly swings our hands back and forth and I'm surprised at how happy he's making me. None of my boyfriends have ever planned a date like this for me before. Or even a date for that matter.

"Can I ask if the next thing we're doing is illegal as well?" I ask him.

"Can you?" Wally asks back.

"May I?"

"You may not." He raises the book to his nose and flips through the pages. "I almost forgot what I had planned," he laughs. We wait at the stop light when I see him. He's coming from our right and I know he sees me too.

A small smile is on his face that's partially hidden by his long black hair and he raises a hand waving slightly at me. Wally's eyes are still glued to a book and I'm just hoping the two don't see each other. But it's impossible. He's coming our way and since we've just made eye contact he'll stop to talk to us.

"Dick," he says when he's finally made it next us.

"Tim," I say in a mutter.

"Tim?" Wally asks. He puts the book down. Tim smiles at Wally.

"Hey Wally," Tim says.

"Wait you guys know each other? How?" I ask alarmed. They've met already!?

"We met yesterday," Wally tells me.

"I thought you were thinking about me yesterday," I tell him.

"I was," Wally tells me. "But there's something called being romantic."

"I don't want romance I want the truth. What did you guys do yesterday?" I ask.

"Oh I see you have the book I got you," Tim says as if I didn't say a word. Wally raises the book in his hand.

"Are you kidding? I love this book," Wally tells him. Tim laughs lightly.

"I thought you would," Tim says. I stare at the two as I feel my eye twitch. We're going on a date based on the book Tim gave Wally? How is that even- BRUCE!

"Go away Tim. We're trying to go on a date," I tell him.

"How do you guys know each other?" Wally asks Tim. Again ignoring me. It's almost as if I'm not here.

"Ah Dick's my brother," Tim says.

"Really? Dick never told me he had siblings," Wally says.

"Dick's secretive like that. While I on the other hand am an open book," Tim tells Wally.

"Are you comparing us right now?" I ask him. This smells of Bruce and his plans so much my eyes are watery.

"Where are you two going?" Tim asks.

"Am I not here right now?" I ask.

"I wanted to take Dick to an Italian place like what Robert does," Wally says.

"Ah I knew you'd see yourself as Robert. He's such a romantic guy I have a thing for them," Tim says. Wally's face goes a light shade of red.

"Are you flirting with my boyfriend?" I yell at him. "Right in front of me?"

"Here let me come with you guys. Meal on me," Tim says.

"You can't just invite yourself on someone else's date. That's rude," I tell him.

"Don't worry about it. My godfather gives me a lot of money for an allowance I'll gladly pay for our meal," Wally tells him.

"Godfather? Do you live with him?" I ask.

"No, I live by myself at the moment," Wally says. Finally someone pays attention to me.

"Wait if you live by yourself why do we keep going to my house?" I ask him.

"Because my house is lonely."

"Light changed," Tim says. At some point during the conversation Wally and I stopped holding hands but I didn't I didn't realize it until now. Now that Tim had his arm looped around Wally's as they cross the street together. This is ridiculous!

How do I get rid of such an attack? I can't just tell Tim to leave because he won't. And I can't not go with the two because then they'd end up alone and they were already alone together yesterday. I could just kill him. That sounds simple.

"Dick, are you coming in?" Wally asks me. He looks over his shoulder at me and I realize we're in front of a square shaped restaurant. I stare at the Italian flag waving in the air along with a picture of some fat guy. I shake my head and follow them in.

The rest of the date consisted of Wally and Tim talking about the book and laughing at various references. I sit there trying to figure out what I can do during such a situation. Oddly enough the only thing that ran through my mind was to kill Tim. I shudder at the lengths my mind would go. 'Tim's my brother I can't kill him, not today'. I tell myself.

I look up at the two as they start laughing yet again. Tim lightly touches Wally's shoulder. It's such a light, effortless touch but it makes me burn with jealousy. Bruce was right they actually do look good together . . . to some extent. But I'm not going to let that get to me because Wally's mine not Tim's.

"Wally, I'm not hungry," I tell him. They stop laughing and look at me as if they didn't know I was here.

"Do you want me to walk you home now?" Wally asks. I nod my head at him and he looks at Tim. "Can you take care of the bill? I'll pay you back the next time I see you."

"Why don't we just leave together?" Tim asks. "I mean we are going to the same place." Wally shakes his head.

"I'm pretty sure Dick wants us to be alone right now," Wally says. I smile at this thank heavens he's smart. Both of us stand up and I smirk at Tim as we leave him.

We stop at yet another stop light when Wally decides to hold my hand.

"I'm sorry," he tells me.

"For?"

"Ignoring you. I didn't mean to, really. It's just I still haven't made many friends here. Actually you're my only friend and you're my boyfriend so it doesn't really count. It's just nice to be able to connect with someone else for once," he says.

"Connect," I repeat. I didn't like the fact that he used that word. Because connecting is exactly what Bruce knew Tim and Wally would be able to do. "Wally?"

"Yes?" he asks.

"Can we not have any more dates based on the book?" I ask him. The jealousy I'm feeling through all of this is overwhelming. He looks over at me a bit surprised then nods his head.

"I understand," he tells me.

"Thank you."

**Day 4**

**Wednesday 15:45 Gotham Academy**

'What's on the agenda today?" I ask Wally when I meet with him after school.

"First things first I need to return the key I stole. Then it's all up to you," he tells me. I nod my head.

"Where did you get the key anyway?" I ask him.

"Principal's office," he tells me.

"Well someone's a bit bold," I tell him. He smirks at me.

"I just really wanted this date," he smirks.

"Hey, West!" someone yells. The person who approach is in none other than Connor.

"Hawke," Wally says.

"Track try-outs are today. Are you coming?" he asks.

"That's today?" he asks him.

"But it was scheduled for next week," I tell them.

"Was. They moved it up so we can start practice early this year," Connor says. I slit my eyes feeling Bruce's influence all over this. Wally looks at me with an apologetic face.

"Should I not go?" he asks me. I think about it for a second I want to tell him no but he needs this. He joined track for his love of Flash. Sure he knows Flash personally now and he's probably 100 times faster than before. But this would be a great opportunity for Wally to make friends. That's not Tim.

"You should go," I tell him. "I'll wait for you." He smiles at me and gives me a hug.

"You're the best," he whispers.

"Just don't let your speed show," I remind him. He nods against my shoulder.

"I've actually been practicing that all month."

"Are you coming or not?" Connor asks. Wally let's go of me and I stick my hand out towards him. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Key," I tell him.

"Are you sure?" he asks. I nod at him.

"I'm the best right?" I ask him. He gives me the key and smiles.

"You are," he says. He gives me a quick hug and follows Connor to the field. "Don't get caught!" he yells after me. I nod even though I'm not sure he can see me clearly from here.

I've been in the principal's office on many occasions mostly for student council or awards I've won in the name of the school. I know exactly how it looks and where everything is. His black desk covered with papers and pictures of his family. And his wall of fame with pictures of students and certificates (where many of mine are).

I get to his office and look through his mini window. The lights are off and he isn't there. I know exactly where he keeps the keys. Above the wall cabinet. I turn the knob and open the door- he must be coming back. I hurry over to the cabinet only to find the hook full of keys missing.

"Where did it go?" I ask myself. I look around feeling chills. In my many years of being here everything has been in the exact same place. So why when I need something it isn't here? When I hear the door open behind me my eyes widen. Bruce.

"Dick? What are you doing in here?" the principal asks me from behind. I turn around and put a fake smile on my face.

"Uh-,"

"Is that the key to the roof?" he asks. My eyes widen at him. How much did Bruce tell him? With all the keys he has how could he possibly know which key I'm holding?

"It is," I tell him. No point in lying now my punishment was inevitable before I even walked through the door.

"You know the roof is off limits to students without a teacher's consent. Don't you?" he asks.

"I know," I tell him. He lets out a heavy sigh and shakes his head.

"I really don't want to do this Dick. You're a star student after all," he tells me. 'But you have to' I think to myself.

"Give me the key and I'll let you off with a warning," he tells me.

"Really?" I ask. I was sure this had to be a part of Bruce's plan. But he's letting me go? What's going on?

"By warning I mean instead of detention you're going to help the librarian reshelf some books," he tells me. Ah so close. I hand him the key and walk over to the library on my way there I decide to text Wally.

_**Got caught. I'll call you when I'm done.**_

I didn't get a reply back and I wasn't expecting one. He should be running around right now. I go into the library and find Mr. Jordan at his front desk.

"Hi I'm here to help you shelf books," I tell him.

"Ah that's great! I have more books than usual," he tells me. He leads me to the book drop basket where there are piles and piles of books inside. I glare at the books as I think of one name over and over again. _Bruce._

Hours had to have gone by since I came here. Well two or three to be a bit more exact. Every teacher should have left by now so why was Mr. Jordan still here? I look out the window that overlooks the field to see that Wally and all the other boys had gone home by now.

Did Wally see my text? He should have replied already but my phone didn't vibrate at all. I check my phone quickly to find no new messages. Something else is going on here. Wally likes to be the last person to text back. There's no way he wouldn't unless something happened.

I quickly put the books in my hands on their shelves ready to run out of here when I get a text. I look down at my phone feeling a bit relieved only to see it wasn't a text from Wally.

**I'm walking Wally home. You're welcome.**

**-Tim**

My breath hitches and I stop breathing. Walking. Wally. Home. Three words I don't want to hear or see in the same sentence together by that person. Home where? As in my house? Or Wally's? I don't even know where Wally lives so I believe it's my house.

"Dick?" Mr. Jordan calls to me. I start breathing again at the sound of my name.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You can go home now. You've worked really hard," he tells me.

"Thanks," I tell him. I was going to leave now anyway. I grab my backpack and race out the door.

I run faster and faster with every step. I don't want the two of them to be alone together. I don't want Wally to fall for Tim. Does Tim even like Wally? Or is he getting paid for helping Bruce like Barbra? Either way I can't deny the fact that Bruce is slowly winning and I'm falling for every single one of his plans.

I rush inside the house I can hear my feet pound on the wooden floor my heart banging against my chest. With what? Exhaustion? Adrenaline? Jealously? Hurt? I can't tell it could be all of those factors for that matter.

They weren't in the living room or the kitchen leaving only a million other rooms but I picked Tim's bedroom. The most obvious. I climb the stairs hastily, almost tripping over my own feet. I can hear voices from down the hall. And then a dead silence.

I peek inside Tim's room to find that they're not there. My room? I look in there and they're not there either. I know they're in this hallway I heard Wally's voice. But which room are they in? I look at Bruce's door. Bruce? Tim walked Wally home so he could see Bruce? I move slowly to the door unsure of what I'll find. My heart beat quickens and I fight the urge of just wanting to faint. I reach for the knob.

I open the door just a creak and peek through. The room is dimly lit but the two figures inside are visible. One figure is standing over the other arms wrapped around the other's waist. He looks as if he'd perfectly blend into the darkness in the room. It was like the dark was his best friend.

The other figure would have been more visible if he wasn't hidden by the first. The bright colors of his clothes just told me he was there. I swallowed, hard. They were kissing. It was obvious a small moan was heard as the kiss deepened. Suddenly the two moved apart and I moved from the door. It can't be him I tell to myself. It just can't be him.

I peek inside one last time to find those green eyes staring at the first figure and I can't tell if he's smiling or not. I hope he isn't.

"Wally." The figure before him says and my heart stops. There's a difference between seeing him and hearing his name. A difference I don't like. The way the first figure said his name made them seem intimate. It was as if to say they've been in a relationship for much longer and have done more things than a kiss. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to confront them so I run.

I run and don't stop. Isn't this Wally's thing? Running? I trip over something and fall face first. I bang my hands against the floor in frustration. Why is this going on? Why did everything take such a sharp turn? It wasn't until I touched my face when I realized I was crying.

Tim and Wally were making out. Just like what Bruce wanted. Just like what Bruce planned. This had to be Bruce's doing. I don't know exactly how he got Wally to do what he wanted but it was his doing. It's amazing how well his plans work without him being on the scene. Bruce I will not lose. I refuse to lose to anyone including you.

Plan C

Expect the unexpected.

* * *

Well that's the fastest I've ever updated this story, right? Well that's thanks to you guys! Ten reviews for one chapter I'm soooo happy! I'm telling you the more reviews I get the happier I become and the more I write. Thank you guys! I wonder what I have to do to keep reviews coming. So review, review, review!

Anyway with many reviews come many questions so I'll just to them reply now.

Drake Strike: Well Mr. Strike you're in my world now. And if I want Bruce to look like an asshole then by George he is. Haha I love how you brought up sad memories to yourself. I didn't say anything about Damian that's all you sir. I had more to say to you but I forgot. Sorry!

Sunny-Donna: Oh thanks for that! I didn't even realize I was making Dick feminine I just wanted to show a slightly different version to him. Yes, I decided to make Tim much older than 6 but I'm not sure on how old he is yet exactly. And I don't know if you realized but I've made a lot of things in this fanfic different than what's in most. Different is actually what this fanfic is based off of. I want as many different things here as possible. So things like Wally knowing about Dick first and Bruce being the way he is towards Dick are all very different and probably somethings you wouldn't find anywhere else. Like the main point in the chapter 'expect the unexpected'. You must expect the same thing for this entire story.

TheRisingBat: Thank you for your kind words. Words like that make me happy. To answer your question this was actually suggested or well just reviewed about from someone. It's in another author's note probably two chapters from now. Anyway I liked what the review said so I put it into the story. Your question will be answered in more detail as the story progresses.

Jelloshot: Ah that's who you are! Hello. Don't feel bad for Dick. It gets better. . . I think. Um I can't make any promises until the last chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter made you feel worse.

Santa M: Thanks for scaring me half to death. I'll watch what I write from now on. And before you hunt me down I'd just like to point out you said if Bruce makes out with Wally. You said nothing about Tim so I think I'm spared today, right? But why are you giving me ideas that make you sad! I might use them and then you might come get me! Please Santa M do us both a favor and suggest happier things. I want to live!

Runwithanime: Oh thanks for explaining why I didn't like it. It makes sense. Yay! I'm so happy I was able to fit Tim in better than I thought. You just gave me another idea. Did you see it? I have parts of it for now and we'll go further into the Bruce-being-Wally's-Godfather plot in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

YuriAMANDyaoi: Oh I just like you. Love the fangirling please keep it up! People like you just inspire me more than you think.

Depositink: Can I just say I love you? Not in a weird way. But gosh you made my night when I read your review. Your 'yes, yes I do' cracks me up every time. And don't worry about showing your anger. I'm a writer I demand to know my readers' feelings rant away my friend. Rant away. And thanks for the advice. Was I able to follow it in this chapter?

Totally T: AH! Hello! How are you? It's been a while hasn't it? I'm glad you like the story already. And of course I used Connor Hawke. Thanks for introducing me to him I really needed someone who fits the profile and I didn't want Red/Roy. And Connor was perfect. Jason? Hmm that's a good idea! Your wish is my command. (my reply is literally all over the place. Sorry for that. . .)

Well that was a lot. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one!


	8. His New Threat

****I always feel as if I should write an author's note in the beginning of a chapter. Otherwise it feels like I'm throwing sheets of paper at you yelling "Here! Read my shit!" I guess that explains why I write two ANs.

Anyway enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Day 5**

**Thursday Gotham Academy's Library**

My eyes have been glued to the table since the moment I got here. I don't what to say to Wally. I haven't even told him good morning yet and he doesn't know what to say to me. We're both probably thinking about yesterday.

Something in me growls hoping that he feels guilty for what he did to me. Another part of me just wishes he'd just hurry up and apologize. Instead Wally's just reading a book. Well I think he's reading a book. I look up to find him staring at me. His green eyes apologetic and he looks like he didn't sleep last night. My heart throbs about the fact he messed sleep over this.

'I love him' a voice in my head says. And every little thing about him. Seeing him kiss Tim may have hurt me in more than one way but through it all I just wanted to be with him. Make him stay by my side. No matter what he did. No matter what Bruce did and will do to us. Unless death does us part I will stay with Wally. My feelings are as clear as they could be and I can't stop them.

"Dick, I'm sorry. I-."

"I love you," I tell him. Wally stares at me for a second complete bewilderment masks his face.

"Dick," he says softly. His voice filled with sadness and guilt. It almost breaks my heart but it's already partially broken.

"I do, okay? I know I sound so pathetic about saying this when we've been going out for such a short amount of time. But I do I'm smitten over you Wally West despite what happened yesterday." His guilty face is stronger than ever now. I'm only making this worse.

"Can we just back track?" I ask quickly.

"Back track?" Wally asks a bit alarmed. I'm guessing he wasn't expecting that. I nod. Then again I've made this morning pretty unexpected.

"Tell me everything from the part where Tim came to school to take you home," I tell him.

"Um Tim had questions about this book and asked if I could explain it to him. I agreed and since we were going to his house I thought I could see you when I got there. I was wrong Tim brought me to a room. We were discussing a book," Wally pauses. "I'm sorry," he tells me.

"Just finish the story Wally," I tell him. I take a deep breath wanting to know the rest.

"Mid sentence he kissed me. I-I didn't move or push him away I just let him kiss me. I'm really sorry Dick I was just so surprised, that I let it happen." I hug my knees for comfort and look back down at the ground. Okay now that I know the story I feel a bit better.

"How did you know?" I ask him.

"That Tim liked me? I don't."

"No, how did you know I knew about this?" The fact that he knew that I knew before he apologized about yesterday was written all over his face.

"We heard sounds outside the door. I knew it was you I was going to run after you but Tim told me you needed to think and I should talk to you tomorrow," he replies. "Dick, I'm really sorry I would do anything to make this up to you."

"Anything?" I ask.

"Anything," he tells me. I slowly lean over the table and try to let all the confidence I have left show. I look Wally in the eyes and he looks back into mine.

"I want to spend the night at your house," I tell him. His eyes look as if they might pop.

"It's a school night," he says hesitant.

"Wally, I just want to sleep with you. Just sleep sleep with you not _sleep _sleep," I tell him.

"You kind of lost me," he says.

"I just want to lie in your bed, inhale your scent, and cuddle." Wally's face goes a light shade of red. "And I want all of that without having to worry about Bruce bursting in."

"Um okay. Do you want to go to your house first?" he asks. I shake my head.

"You have a washer machine right?" I ask. He nods.

"Okay we'll just stop at the grocery store to pick up a toothbrush. I'll wash my clothes and wear them tomorrow," I explain.

"Okay I'll see you after school," Wally says.

"See ya."

After school I head to the library where I agreed to meet Wally. I wait by our usual seats and start reading a book someone left behind.

"How was your day?" I hear a voice ask me. I look up to find Wally staring at me.

"Awful! Ready to go?" I ask him and close the book. Before I stand up Barbra makes her way over to our table and stands in front of us.

"Hey guys," she says. I reopen my book and continue reading.

"Hey Barbra," Wally says.

"I'm guessing Dick still isn't talking to me," she says.

"You guys aren't talking?" Wally asks. "Couldn't tell."

"Wally, can you please tell Dick I'm really sorry for what I did that day?" she tells him. I peek over my book to look at the two. Wally looks back from me and Barbra but says nothing.

"Well?" Barbra asks.

"Do I really have to? He can hear you, you know," Wally tells her.

"Yeah but he won't answer hearing it from me. So hurry up and tell him!" she hurries Wally.

"Wally, tell Barbra not to talk to you that way," I tell him. Wally looks at Barbra. But Barbra looks off into another direction from us.

"You heard him," Wally says.

"Huh?" Barbra says turning around. "No I didn't," she says.

"Are you serious?!" Wally shouts. "No wonder people on TV never question this stuff."

"No wonder," she echoes.

"Dick, Barbra said she's sorry and Barbra, Dick said don't talk to me that way," Wally says.

"Tell her I'm not forgiving her," I tell him. Wally rolls his eyes.

"He said he's not forgiving you," Wally says.

"What? Come on Dick don't you think kicking me out of the car and making me walk all the way home was enough?" she asks. It's quiet between us now and Barbra gestures to Wally.

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever been a part of," Wally says turning to me. "Don't you think making her walk all the way home was enough?"

"You should say it with more feeling Wally so he can get the full effect," Barbra says.

"I am not an actor and will not perform your words."

"I take it you had a good walk?" I ask.

"Good walk!? Good walk? My legs are killing me and still are!" she shrieks.

"Are you serious?" Wally asks. "Now you talk directly to him?"

"Walking around the entire amusement park hurt enough then having to walk home? You knew there aren't any taxis in that area and I had to walk for miles!" she says.

"Oh well you should use the money to buy yourself a car," I mutter.

"Can't. I already spent it," she says.

"All of it?"

"I said I needed money didn't I?"

"Why are you even here?" I ask putting the book down. Wally ruffles his hair and sighs at my movement.

"You two should have done this earlier," he hisses.

"Let me make it up to you," she tells me.

"Oh no you don't we are not having another friend date again."

"No you idiot I could help you with you-know-what," she says. Wally looks at her puzzled but I know exactly what she's talking about.

"And how in the world can _you_ help with you-know-what?" I ask. She looks me in the eyes as they tell me to trust her.

"I just can, okay?"

"No you can't. That's between two people and two alone. Well technically three maybe even four," I tell her including Tim and Wally. I didn't want to mention Bruce in front of Wally.

"Are you two talking about sex? Because I'm not interested," Wally says. Barbra laughs.

"Oh he really is a smart one," she coos. "Well whenever you need me Dick, just come find me," she tells me and then walks away. I look at Wally as he looks at me.

"So that's not what she was talking about," he says.

"Let's go to your place now," I tell him. He picks up his backpack and shrugs.

"Might as well."

Wally's condo was a nice two story building in one of the nicer areas of Gotham. I let out a low whistle this place seems pretty expensive. Too expensive to have a teenager live on his own it makes me wonder about his godfather even more.

"Coffee or hot cocoa?" Wally asks me. He leaves his backpack at the door and walks through the room. The living room looks unused with just a flat screen TV, a blue couch, and a small coffee table. I wasn't sure if I should sit in the couch or not since it looks as if it's never- been in contact with a butt.

"Where do you spend most of your time?" I ask Wally.

"Answering a question with a very irrelevant question I see," Wally says. He walks over to me and hands me a cup. "I got you hot cocoa and I'm usually in my bedroom."

"Ah all the time?" I ask. Wally shrugs and stares at his couch.

"I'm usually not home. If I'm not with you I'm in the library and if I'm not in the library I'm Kid Flash," he explains.

"Why don't you like it here?" I ask.

"I told you it's lonely. Anyway is there anything you want to do?" he asks.

"Let's go in your room," I tell him. He nods and leads me out of the living room. His room was exactly what I expected. Posters filled the walls like wallpaper mostly containing Kid Flash, Flash, and various cars. His sheets were red and yellow and the laptop on his bed had a paused video on the screen. Books were scattered across the room and on his desk they were just everywhere.

Wally moves the laptop off his bed and sits down. He motions for me to join him and I do.

"Well at least the room looks as if someone lives here," I tell him. He smirks at me and we start having a light hearted conversation. The conversation goes on for a while until Wally looks down at his laptop.

"Hey Dick, I've been thinking a lot lately," he says and lies down. I lie down next to him his scent exploding through the air all around me when I do.

"Wally, the last time you started a conversation like that I almost had a panic attack," I tell him.

"I mean I've been reading and seeing the same thing happen. When a character's lover dies and the character has a complete breakdown and it left me thinking," he tells me. He moves a bit closer to me. "I'd hate to lose you Dick."

"I'd hate to lose you too. And you won't." I put a hand to his face for comfort. This is a pretty touchy subject. My heart picks up its pace as I think of having to lose Wally.

"Let's say you do. Like I run right into a trap and die immediately. How would you feel?" he asks. I move back an inch and take a sharp inhale.

"I don't want think about that," I tell him.

"After the surprise waves over me I'd start to ask myself a lot of questions. I'd hope we had the greatest time of our lives together, that I made you as happy as I can make you, that I was romantic in every way, that I proved to you that I was the best boyfriend," he tells me. I bite down on my bottom lip as if starts to tremble.

"Wally," I say in a whisper.

"C- can we have a last date tomorrow? It won't actually be our last date but if it were I'd want it to be like that," he says. I nod my head at him.

"Of course, Wally of course," I tell him. I move closer to him on the bed. He puts on arm around me and draws me so close my lips press themselves on his chest. "Did you start that subject just to initiate a date?" I ask him.

"Maybe," he smirks. I wiggle upwards until our foreheads touch and he smiles at me.

"Comfy?" he asks. I nod my head.

"Very," I tell him. We lie there in pure silence for a while. I start counting the freckles on Wally's cheeks until I get lost. And that's when a question comes to mind.

"I don't mean to change the topic so suddenly but what's your godfather like?" I ask him. He looks off into the distance and then back at me.

"Really nice and very rich," Wally shrugs. "I'm not really sure. When I was younger he would come over almost every day just to play with me and watch me grow up. When he asked me to me over to Gotham I said yes in a heartbeat. I thought we'd live together but when that wasn't the case I was disappointed.

"But what I'm really disappointed about now is that I forgot his name and face," Wally says.

"How?" I ask.

"I think it was the lightning accident. I forgot a bunch of people after that. Like my parents and past friends from my last school. Barry brought me up to date on my parents but not my godfather."

There's that name again. I inch even closer which I thought was nearly impossible.

"Who's Barry?" I ask him.

"My uncle," he says. How would I possibly know Wally's uncle? Does Bruce think Wally introduced me to his family members? Or is Barry a-

"Is he Flash?" I ask. Wally nods his head and kisses my forehead.

"He is." Okay so I know who Barry is. But why is Bruce ignoring his calls? Who were they discussing over the phone? I shake away the questions. Wally wouldn't know the answers and I should just relax and spend the night with him.

"Do you think Tim's hot?" I ask him. My hands knot into his shirt and my eyes look down breaking eye contact.

"I-,"

"You can be honest," I tell him.

"I may think he's good looking but that doesn't mean I like him. I only like you Dick. I really regret letting him kiss me," Wally says. I look at him and press my lips on his. He opens his mouth and lets the kiss deepen. My arms move around his neck as I moan into the kiss.

We were getting pretty into the kiss after a while my hands found their way under his shirt feeling his toned body. Up and down over and over my hands went enjoying every muscle in his body. Moans from us both filled the air and just as I roll on top of Wally my phone rings.

"Answer it," Wally whispers. I roll off him and Wally looks at me relieved. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." I watch him leave before answering.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"You're not home," Bruce says on the other end.

"You have perfect timing as usual," I tell him referring to stopping our kiss. But I think Wally would have stopped it anyway.

"I know."

"Are you spying on us?" I ask.

"Are you not coming home?" Bruce asks.

"Not tonight," I answer. There's a moment of silence. Bruce is most likely wondering if he should force me to go home or not.

"It's day five," he says.

"It is," I tell him.

"Fine, enjoy your time with him while you can." And with that he hung up.

I walk over to the bathroom and find Wally sitting on the floor stroking himself.

"Ah you can do this but won't have sex with me?" I ask him. I stay at the doorway giving him my most mischievous look. Wally slowly turns around as if he doesn't care what I'm watching him do.

"This is different," he tells me and pulls up his pants.

"Different how?"

"I have a principal. Nothing sexual until I'm sure no one's going to Mexico," he tells me.

"Mexico? Why do you keep bringing that place up?" I ask him. He walks over to me and leans his body against mine.

"You'd be amazed about my history with the place," he tells me and nips at my neck.

"Are you saying people actually just ended up in Mexico because of you?" I ask.

"Maybe," he whispers. His voice suddenly husky and his whole stance just looks sexy. He stands really close to me his mouth slightly open he's only a breath away from a kiss but he just keeps staring at me with that seductive look on his face.

"Tell me. I want to know," I tell him. He smirks at me and nudges my neck like a playful lion. My voice hitches in my throat as he pulls me into him.

"Let's go to sleep Dick," he tells me. The sound of my name seems fiercer that ever. I like it I love him I don't think I can take this overwhelming feeling anymore. But we just ended up going in his bed and I tried to sleep. I smile at Wally and he smiles back.

"Good night," he tells me.

"Sweet dreams," I say to him and close my eyes.

I open my eyes to find myself in a room that wasn't Wally's. For a second I thought it was mine but when I look around it's clear to me I'm in the hospital. I look to my right- a blue curtain and then my left- Wally.

He's sitting in a chair next to my bed. His head down as he stares at the floor he looks distressed.

"Wally?" I call to him. His head snaps up and stares at me.

"Oh you're okay!" he yells. He stands up quickly and hugs me.

"Of course I'm okay. Why are we in the hospital?" I ask him.

"Someone set the house on fire. I was able to get us both out but you didn't wake up so now we're here."

"The house was on fire?" I ask. Wally nods.

"Somebody got into the house while we were sleeping and just set it on fire," he shrugs.

"Who would-," I stop when someone shouts my name. I look over to Bruce running in. His clothes wrinkled and his hair a mess. He runs over and hugs me.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he tells me. He squeezes me in his big arms.

"Wait you didn't do this?" I ask. He pulls away and stares at me as if I've gone mad.

"Why would I do this to you? Why would I risk your life Dick? That's absurd," Bruce questions.

"I'm sorry. I just can't think of anyone else," I tell him. He pulls me in for another hug and exhales. I can feel all his worry washing off of him.

"Never get yourself hurt like this again," he whispers.

"I'll try to remember that when I'm unconscious," I tell him. I look over his shoulder and that's when I see them. Eyes that look like they were on fire they stare at me and seem to smile on their own. I know those eyes and I know exactly who they belong to.

"I'll be right back," I tell Bruce as I pull myself away.

"Where are you going?" Wally asks.

"Bathroom," I lie. Bruce smiles at Wally.

"Well I needed to talk to you anyway," he tells Wally as I make my way through the door. I look left and right for the owner of the eyes I've seen earlier. I think I saw them go left. I head left and there they are in the corner of the room facing away from me. I take a few steps closer and stop I don't want to be too close to this person or close at all.

"Why did you do it?" I ask.

"Why did I do what?" they ask me playing dumb not innocent this person can never be innocent just dumb.

"Set Wally's house on fire. What could you possibly get out of it?" I ask him. He turns around with his burning eyes on me. I shiver at the look on his face. He's tall and muscular his red hair emphasized his fiery personality. His whole body just speaks trouble.

"You look sexy as usual Dick," he cocks his head to the side. "Even in a hospital gown."

"Answer the question Jason."

"I heard about the little game you and dad are playing. And Jason wants to play too," he says referring to himself in third person. I grit my teeth. There's no way this could end well.

"You can't. Day 5 is almost over and that gives you only 2 days. It's too late," I tell him. He smiles at me a smile only someone evil to every cell in their body can produce.

"All I need is one day to tear you two apart. Just be glad I'm using two," he sneers.

"Okay then I'll be straightforward for you. Stay away from me far, far away from me."

"I miss you too Dickie," he says and walks over to me. He stops about a foot away. "Remember all the fun we had back then? When you were mine."

"No," I tell him bitterly. Jason made a sound and shook his head.

"Now, now Dick lying gets you nowhere," he says in a hushed voice.

"Neither does remembering the past. After all they're just memories."

"He's handsome," Jason says and starts to walk around me. "But he'd look very good next to Timmy don't you think?"

"No I don't," I tell him. At this point I'm not even trying to hide my hatred anymore. Jason nods as if he's thinking about something interesting.

"There are only two types of people in the world Dick. People like Tim and Pretty Boy." He nears my ear. "And people like us," he whispers.

"I'm nothing like you," I tell him. Jason nods considering what I just said.

"Yeah and George Washington fought in War World III."

"Does Bruce know you're here?" I ask him.

"Who knows?" Jason shrugs. "All I know is that you and Pretty Boy aren't going to make it passed this week."

"It's going to take a lot more than burning his house down to break us up," I tell him.

"Oh I know. I just hope I won't have to bring up my last resort. No one will like it . . . except for me," he says.

"What's your last resort?" I ask him. He starts whistling and walks back to the window. "What's the last resort Jason?" I ask again. He continues to ignore me and opens the window.

"Jason!" I yell at him wanting up to answer. Jason turns around and smirks at me.

"I guess you'd just have to find out won't you Dickie?" he asks.

"I-,"

"It would be wise if the two of you ended it _before _I go to my final option."

"Just tell me what it is you hard headed jerk!"

"Good night," he says. He jumps out the window and I run over to it. All I see is the night's darkness and street lights. Jason completely disappeared. I head back to my room not liking to fact Jason is on the loose. Bruce is still talking to Wally but when I enter both of them look at me.

"Wally's coming home with us and before you celebrate, he's staying in his own room far away from you," Bruce informs me. I look over at Wally.

"Just make sure he's far away from Jason as well," I tell him.

**Day 6**

**Friday 12 pm Gotham Academy's Cafeteria**

"You're frowning again." I look up at the sound of Wally's voice.

"Huh?" I ask.

"You're frowning. You've been doing that since you came back from the 'bathroom' last night. Who's Jason and what did he say to you?" he asks.

"You're as sharp as ever Wally West," I tell him. I probably shouldn't be so surprised that he gets things faster than I expected but it's hard not to.

"So you're not going to tell me?" he asks. I lean forward looking Wally up and down.

"Wally, can you promise me something?" I ask him.

"What?" he asks.

"I- I need to know that you'd stay with me no matter what happens you'll stay by me," I tell him. I feel my heart race. I know Wally would say yes but I just need to hear him say it. He gives me a very suspicious look.

"I can't promise you that," he tells me.

"What?" I ask.

"I mean come on Dick. I'm still in the I-really-like-you-but-not-love-you-yet phase. And at such a stage it really depends on what 'what' is," he says.

"And what exactly are your no-no's?" I ask. He sits back to think about it.

"Two things. One cheating-,"

"You're kidding me," I interrupt.

"Hear me out. First time's a warning, second time I'll get mad and jealous, and third time- let's just say they're won't be a forth. You can put me up for the first straw if you want. I won't let anyone kiss me again anyway," he says.

"Okay fine. What's the 2nd thing?"

"Due to where I stand in our relationship I am not, and will not die for you. And that's final the moment death enters a scenario I'm out. Come back when I've dated you for a month or so. But as of right now? I'm pretty sure I want to live," he tells me. I nod my head.

"That's understandable. And FYI I won't cheat. Never done it never will," I tell him. "And as far as dying goes I'm sure that won't happen anytime soon," I tell him. But for some reason I felt like I was lying. Why would I be lying? Wally's life isn't at risk . . . yet.

"Is Jason trying something?" he asks.

"Um I don't know," I answer.

"And Jason is . . .?"

"Barbra!" I yell. Barbra was standing next to a blond girl who I've rarely seen her with when I called her. She smiles and walks over leaving the girl behind.

"You called?" she asks. I look over at Wally as he gives me a questionable look and stand up.

"We need to talk, over there," I tell her. I get up from my seat and walk with her to a farther end of the cafeteria.

"It's Jason. I need you to keep an eye on him," I tell her.

"Jason? He's been trapped in his room since the incident in Washington," she tells me.

"I know. But he has to come out some time and he came out to play," I tell her.

"Play?"

"The chllenge to get me and Wally to break up," I tell her.

"Ah! Well he has perfect timing," she says dryly.

"The best. He always has," I say narrowing my eyes.

"That's a will do captain. I'll stick to Jason like glue but you better me my best friend again after all of this is over," she says.

"And I will," I tell her. She nods her head and walks off and I walk back to Wally.

"And who wins the clueless man of the day award? Wally West!" Wally says. He starts making sounds of a loud crowd cheering and waves his hands with a signature smile.

"Wally you are not clueless," I tell him.

"Oh yeah? I have no idea who Jason is and since when were you and Barbra talking again?" he asks. I flinch.

"Okay you're not as clueless as you think," I tell him. Wally scoffs.

"Just give me your lunch and I'll try to forget this," he says.

**The Wayne Manor 16:00**

Wally and I get home to find Tim and Bruce waiting for us in the living room. I put my backpack on the floor and stare at the two suspiciously.

"What are you two planning?" I ask.

"Nothing. Well actually can I talk to Wally?" Tim asks. He gives me an apologetic face. "It will be quick and I promise not to try anything," he says. I look at Wally to find him looking back at me.

"Fine, but you must keep a six foot distance at all times!" I order.

"I will. I promise I will," Tim agrees. He looks over at Wally. "Shall we?" he asks.

"Are you sure about this?" Wally asks me.

"Yeah you two should go talk in the library. No beds are in the library and it's a perfect place for bookworms," I tell him. Wally follows behind Tim as they go down the hall and I look at Bruce. His phone rings and he doesn't answer it.

"Still not going to answer?" I ask. Bruce shakes his head.

"The matter will be faced when it has to be," Bruce tells me.

"What does Wally's uncle want from you anyway?" I ask. The phone rings again and this time the front doors open with a loud slam as they hit the wall.

"I knew it! I knew you were ignoring my calls!" a man yells. I look at the man he's pretty good looking for his age. His blond hair rested neatly on his hair and his green eyes burned with passion. He had a nice shape a slender one like a runner. At that thought I realized this must be Barry.

"Barry-." Bruce starts.

"No, Bruce where's the boy? Where's Wally?" Barry asks.

"In the library. And that's where he's staying," Bruce says.

"No he is not! He's coming back to Central City with me and that's final!"

"I'm his godfather Barry I have every right to take care of him just like you do," Bruce tells him.

"And who made you his godfather?" Barry asks getting really close to Bruce. His anger was like a loose fire and it filled the room. It was hard believing Flash and Barry was the same person. Flash was always so laid back and nice while Barry might explode in a second.

"Barry you said it yourself. When you are unable to take care of Wally I have every right to take care of him myself."

"I am not unable to take care of my own nephew!" Barry yells.

"Yes you are. And you were when I took him in you haven't been the same since Iris left."

"Don't say her name in front of me!" Barry snaps. "Give me my nephew!"

"No," Bruce says calmly.

"Bruce I'm warning you," Barry snaps.

"No, I'm warning you," Bruce says. He's so calm all the time it's as if they were in two different places at two completely different times. "He's fine here. A better education, a nice environment and he's with me."

"With you," Barry spits. "You've always been so obsessed with Wally since he was a kid. Why? I don't know. But in case you forgot you have other brats to worry about," Barry points at me.

"And I love them all equally Wally included. He's always felt like family to me and he always will."

"Give him to me," Barry says through gritted teeth. Alfred walks in with a tray of cups.

"Your coffee sir," he says setting it down on a table.

"Would you like some coffee Barry? You seem restless," Bruce asks. Barry gives him a frustrated look.

"I can't stand you sometimes," Barry says. Bruce smirks at him and hands Barry a cup.

"You could see him if you wish. But you can't take him. Not yet not until I'm sure you're completely okay," Bruce says and sits in his armchair. Barry flops down into his chair and looks up at me wearily all of his angry energy gone as if it wasn't there in the first place.

"Are you really taking good care of him?" Barry asks like a worried father.

"I'm trying my best," Bruce answers. I really like having him around."

"Of course you do. You always thought you were his dad," he mutters. "Which one is this?" Barry asks gesturing to me.

"Dick, he's the one who's been working with Wally as Robin," Bruce says. Barry smiles at me.

"Ah you're the one I need to meet," Barry says. He stands up and shakes my hand.

"He's also the one dating Wally," Bruce adds in. Barry squeezes my hand the fire from earlier back in his eyes. I swallow hard looking at him.

"WALLY'S DATING?" his voice booms all around me and his eyebrows arch. I think I've found the devil.

* * *

Okay guys it's chapter 8! Already?! I'm not sure if you know what this means or not but I'll just tell you. That means there's only 1-2 chapters left. I'm excited are you? Anyway I told myself I'd upload at least two stories over the summer but my summer break is almost over. I'm not sure what to do anymore. I'll just have to fight myself.

Tell me what you think about this chapter! Jason's here and ready to play and Tim has something to say to Wally. The conversation will be there written from Wally's POV in chapter 9. Now replies!

Drake Strike: Now you're thinking too hard man. It really was Wally and Tim in there. I know I said expect the unexpected but you're going too far with that one. Your obsession with detail is a bit unnerving by the way. Why do timeline glitches bother you?

TheRisingBat: I did I did drop a few hints here and there. And now it's explained in the chapter. I just hope I explained it enough. Tell me if I did.

Runwithanime: Yay! Thanks for telling me. Hopefully I wrote this chapter as well as I did the last one. You know for a second you had me worried when you said "FKlova we have a problem" I was thinking oh no! What did I do? Then you said what. I'd like to say I'm sorry for giving you such a disease and I take full responsibility if it gets worse over the next few days. Hmm your off topic was really off topic. I haven't heard about a YJ video game (I don't play video games :( ) that sounds awesome btw. Oh! When you get it you must give me your address so I can come play or well watch you play. I love watching people play video games.

Lesbianmagari: Aw thank you. I'm glad I've made your favorite character to your liking. Thanks for reviewing!

Jelloshots99: Yes blame Wally! He is at fault here. You know I really wanted to add in the whole Robin beating up criminals thing. But I realized I had too much going on in this chapter to add it. I'm sorry but if I get the chance I'll either add it here or in another story.

Santa M: Did I really? Like you really actually cried? . . . .Santa M I'm really not sure if I should take your suggestion seriously or not. Mad sex scene and killing Bruce and Tim isn't something I'd want to add. My eyes were like this O.O during your review. You have one wild imagination.

Depositink: No, because it's unexpected. Well I think that's the answer to your purposely confusing question. Thank you for your advice and great review!

Totally T: Right!? I hope you're enjoying the story. So far which is better this story or The Sky is the Limit? Be honest.

Thank you all for your reviews! I die of happiness when I read these you should see me on the ground with a smile on my face. It worries my mom.


	9. His Final Wish

FEEL FREE TO IGNORE THIS A/N. If you're really curious then read it. If not enjoy the story.

Small note for this chapter. It's split into three parts. The first part is for Wally's POV and the second and third is because I kind of found it necessary and I had more than one title in mind. Oh I don't ever suggest songs but if you're interested somewhere in part 3 (*spoiler* like after the bathroom scene) of this chapter you should listen to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri that's what I did and it's my story.

*spoiler*Be aware there is a lot of foreshadowing in here so pay attention so nothing is too surprising here. You have been warned. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 9 Part 1 His Talk with Tim

Wally's POV

Dick took the kiss thing with Tim too easily. I thought he'd do something about this, say something, yell at me. But he did the exact opposite. He told me he loved me. Why? Why would someone do that? Is that a way to secretly get revenge? A very hidden ulterior motive. By making me feel horribly guilty?

I didn't get it. I don't want to get it. I should just be happy that he didn't break up with me or fight. But the fact that I'm walking down an empty hallway with Tim Drake with Dick's consent is just the craziest thing ever. Especially after what happened yesterday.

"Wally?" I hear my name and snap back into reality. I see Tim look at me with round innocent eyes. He's holding the door open gesturing to the inside. "You okay there?" he asks. I nod.

"I'm sorry I was day dreaming," I tell him. I look back down the hall as if I could see Dick from here but turn back and walk through the door.

The inside of the library nearly takes my breath away. This is by far the biggest library I've been in. It's bigger than actual libraries. The shelves reached as high as the roof and shelves were everywhere along with tables and chairs in the very center of the library. There was even a model of the Wayne Manor in here.

"Amazing isn't it?" Tim asks from behind me.

"It's more than amazing," I answer. A loud thump is heard through the house but both Tim and I ignore it. Tim moves ahead of me and stops in front of a bookshelf. He takes a book and opens it as he leans against a shelf.

"You said you've read 'Forever with You', right?" he asks me. I nod at him. I move to stand in front of him. But then take a few steps back to keep the six foot distance Dick ordered us to keep.

"I've read that a while ago," I tell him. Tim smirks at me.

"Remember when Rose gave up everything to be with Jonathan?" he asks.

"_I'd do more than give up my life for you John. I'd give up my body, my life, my soul anything and everything just for you'_" I answer by quoting the lines. Tim holds the book to his chest and exhales.

"One of the strongest females I ever read," he says lightly.

"Agreed it's sad she died in the end," I tell him.

"She died for him Wally. She died for Jonathan," he says.

"But she didn't end up with him. She may have died for him but she didn't get to be with him."

"Sometimes being together isn't the point. It's the love they shared. Being with someone doesn't show you're in love with them. What you'd do for them does."

"Everyone has that one person they'd die for," I whisper.

"That aside," Tim says he gently puts the book in his hands back. "Consider me your Rose and you Jonathon."

"You're going to die?" I ask him. He shakes his head and smiles lightly.

"If that's what it takes," he whispers. "I like you Wally. At first I was just supposed to meet you, make Dick jealous. But then when I actually saw you and got to know you I started to like you. You read the same books I read we loved the same characters, quotes, and parts. You made it so hard to just do my part and leave the picture," he says. He takes a step forward.

"Tim I-,"

"Just want to be friends. I know and as I said I'll be your Rose. And if you want me to be your friend then fine Wally. I'll be your friend I'd be anything and everything you want me to be," Tim replies. My heart thumps inside my chest. I'm genuinely touched by this.

"You don't want anything in return?" I ask him. Tim shakes his head.

"Not at all. I'm Rose, remember? I'd do it all just to see your face. I'll fight through my lust for you. I'd try my best to get over you. And I'd try not to fall for you again as long as you just talk to me," Tim tells me.

"Tim," I tell him. I completely forget about the six foot distance and walk forward. I crush myself against him into a hug.

"Thank you," I tell him. Tim lets out as breathless laugh.

"For what?" he asks.

"For understanding. For being my Rose," I tell him.

"Anytime."

"But Tim," I say and take a step back.

"Yes?" he asks.

"You said you were just supposed to meet me and make Dick jealous. Why were you supposed to do that?" I ask him. Tim stares at me a bit ashamed.

Part 2 Chapter 9 His Night Alone

I wince as the tight grip only gets tighter on my arm. I look behind Barry to Bruce only to see him smirking at me. To my surprise I'm pulled forward into a hug.

"What?" the word escapes my lips by complete accident. I wouldn't expect this in a million years. Not with the way Barry was looking at me.

"Take good care of him okay?" Barry asks me. I nod my head staring at him with bewilderment. Barry chuckles and pats my head.

"Well I'm off. You better take good care of my nephew. You nephew stealing jerk," Barry tells Bruce.

"You're not going o see him?" Bruce asks.

"No, I see him almost every day as Kid Flash," he shrugs. I watch as he leaves and then slap myself. What was all of that about if he sees Wally every day anyway?

"Barry's just overdramatic," Bruce tells me. I start to wonder if I said that out loud.

"Was it really necessary?" I ask.

"That's just how he is. It's what I like about him," Bruce tells me.

"Like?" I ask.

"Go to your room," Bruce orders. Before I do Tim and Wally pile in walking side by side.

"Well you two are doing a great job at keeping that six foot distance you promised," I tell them.

"Ah about that I hugged Tim," Wally tells me.

"You what?" I ask.

"How could I not Dick? He said he'd be my Rose," Wally tells me. Then him and Tim exchange smiles.

"I don't even want to know what that means," I mutter.

"It means," a voice says from behind me. "That he wants to be Pretty Boy's flower." When I do turn around the lights turn off and I can only see figures.

"So let's let him," Jason says. The lights go back on and in Tim's place is an actual rose. Wally bends down and picks it up.

"Tim?" he calls. And he doesn't get an answer.

"What the-," I start but Bruce is out of his seat walking towards the doorway Jason came from.

"I need to talk to Jason you two go to your rooms," he tells us.

"What about Tim?" I ask.

"He's fine. Just one of Jason's tricks."

I shrug at Wally and start climbing the stairs to my room. My mind feels scrambled just from watching Barry with his various mood changes and Jason's very short appearance. He's planning something I can feel it.

"So," I hear Wally's voice behind me. Not only am I taken out of my thoughts but also the tired and confused feeling I had earlier. I suddenly feel happy and flirtatious. How can you change someone's mood just by saying one word?

"So what?" I ask him. A teasing smile on my face as I turn to face him.

"I'm tired, you're tired. Should we move our date to tomorrow?" he asks me.

"Actually Wally since we're deciding our last date before way before our last date can we do mine today?" I ask him

"Way before?" he asks.

"I'm never breaking up with you," I tell him seriously. He laughs and leans forward. His lips press mine and I wrap my arms around his neck wanting him to continue but he stops.

"Can you promise that?" he asks.

"Promise that I'll date you forever?" I ask.

"Will you?" he asks. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Of course Wally. I promise to be with you forever. You better watch out because you will be mine forever." He nods showing his appreciation.

"You're my forever," he whispers. I smile as my heart flutters inside of me. Wally may not love me yet but this promise between us is much better. So much better than hearing 'I love you' Wally then looks at me. "What's your date?" he asks.

"I want to wake up and have the first thing I see be you," I tell him. He takes a step forward sharing the same step with me his arms wrap around my waist as a small smile falls on his face.

"Are you asking me to sleep with you again?" he asks.

"Well the last sleepover was ruined by a fire," I shrug. He dips his head down and kisses me again. His teeth tug on my bottom lip and it feels so good I might melt.

"Another sleepover it is," he whispers. We head up to my room and I lock the door. I pretty much spend a few hours playing in Wally's hair when a thought makes me sit up abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Wally asks me.

"Cameras. I'm positive there are cameras in here," I tell him.

"How many?" he asks.

"No idea. We can either find them and destroy them or ignore them." Wally rolls on his back and places me on top of him.

"You're pretty much asking me if I'd rather go on a wild goose hunt or cuddle," he tells me.

"And which would you prefer?" I ask him.

"If it's with you I rather cuddle," I smile at him and rest my head on his chest.

"You're like a genie. You make all my wishes come true," I tell him.

"Your wish is my command," he says. A warm feeling spreads throughout my insides and I just feel wonderful right now. Like I'm not even on this planet.

"Wally," I say my voice barely even audible to my ears.

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me," I tell him. He pulls me upwards and our lips connect. His arms move around my waist and my hands move from his hair to under his shirt. The kisses started playful and innocent and honestly for Wally's sake they were supposed to stay that way. But then they became passionate and hungry. It was like I wanted to eat him alive and by the feeling of Wally's vibrations I knew this feeling wasn't one sided.

It was hot. God it was suddenly scorching in here. I tugged and pulled on Wally's shirt but it refused to come off. Is he keeping it on? Is he not in the same room I'm in? Is he not feeling the same way I feel? My lips depart from his and I hear him groan unhappily

"Take it off," I growl. He sits up and kisses me again only to be separated seconds later by his shirt.

"Better?" he asks me.

"Much better. For a second I was going to rip it off of you," I tell him. He shrugs at me. "With my teeth."

"Tempting," he whispers. I roll my eyes and pull him close again when I hear someone trying to open my door.

"Hide," I hiss. Wally dashes for the window and drops out. A low scream escapes my throat. Before I can check on him the door opens. I turn to it and smile.

"Bruce whatever are you doing here?" I ask him with a fake smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asks me.

"You come into _my_ room to ask me what I'm doing in it?" I ask him. He glares at me. "Okay I'm trying to sleep but for some reason it's not working. Maybe because Wally's down the hall and I can't stop thinking about him," I complain.

"I bet you can't," he says. He walks around the room searching around it in the most subtle way. I know he's looking for Wally only because I know him. You couldn't really tell just by look at him. His eyes barely swept over the room but he can see everything. Bruce slams the closet door open and peers inside. Good thing Wally isn't cliché.

"No one's here," I tell him.

"This," he says. He picks up Wally's shirt that landed at the end of the bed. "Isn't yours."

"It's new," I shrug.

"It's dirty," he says.

"I was going to sleep in it but changed out of it," I tell him. His eyes are now slits as he looks at me.

"Do you have proof that someone's here?" I ask. He stays silent. "Did you use any cameras?" I ask him.

"I didn't go in the cave yet. I just had a suspicion," he answers.

"Well then your suspicion is wrong for once," I tell him.

"I'll be back," he says.

"I'm sure you will," I tell him. He closes the door behind him and I wait. And wait for probably five minutes until I lock the door and when I turn around Wally's standing next to the window. His toned body begging me to touch him and his green eyes just glow in the dark. Worry is quickly replaced with hunger and I run toward him.

He wraps his arms around me and we're back to making out like there's no tomorrow. Snapping, popping, moaning, lips smacking sounds fill the air and I don't want them to stop. We walk back toward the bed and trip on it. His hands reach for my butt and I let out another moan then I quickly pull away.

"This is wrong," I tell him.

"Um what?" he asks a bit stunned. "Last time I checked this was your idea."

"Actually my idea was to just sleep. Sleep and cuddle," I say.

"Are you serious right now? This is totally a leaving me high and dry moment," he says. "I even held on to your windowsill for dear life for this."

"Wally, I meant our positions," I tell him.

"Our positions?"

"Yes, our positions are wrong." He lets out a laugh.

"You stopped everything just to tell me our positions were wrong?" he asks I nod. "Then what are they supposed to be?"

"Like this," I tell him. I flip him over and unto his back. "Dick Grayson always tops." Wally adjusts himself to his new position and smiles.

"Fuck you," he says jokingly.

"I'm about to," I answer. "Well fuck you not myself."

"Well that's one way to not end up in Mexico," he smirks and kisses me.

"Um what?" I ask.

"Me topping. Sends them straight to Mexico. It's a beautiful thing really. At first I thought they disappeared but one day I was running in Mexico and-,"

"YOU WERE GOING TO SEND ME TO MEXICO?!" I yell.

"In my defense you fooled me into this Dick. I mean I was expecting a cuddle and a few sweet words here and there- ah just kiss me," he begs.

"Am I going to Mexico or not?" he asks.

"You shouldn't be but if you do I'll come get you," he promises.

"You better," I lean into him and kiss him. I straddle him this time and grind against his body. His body vibrates yet again and ecstasy just pours over me. I pull away panting for air and Wally starts kissing my jaw line then my neck. And I let out a really girly moan. I don't get enough time to live in my embarrassment because the door knob starts moving again.

"No windows," I tell Wally. And I push his head under the covers hoping his body isn't too noticeable.

"Still not sleeping?" Bruce asks me.

"S. . .suspicions lead you here?" I ask. My voice obviously breathless and I hate myself for this.

"You sound tired," Bruce says casually. I take a deep breath.

"Do I? I was doing some sit ups and-,"I jolt forward. There was a suddenly press on my penis. What the hell is Wally doing?

"And?" Bruce asks.

"And well you came in," I tell him. I can feel air that I didn't feel before around my waist and lower. No no no he is not giving me a blow job in front of Bruce.

"I need to talk to you Dick," Bruce tells me he moves from the door and sits in a chair next to my bed. I can feel something wet on me now. Wally's literally sucking my penis! Another jolt passes through me and I hold unto my bed sheets tightly hoping Bruce doesn't catch my odd movements.

"What is there to talk about in this- _aw_," I moan. Bruce looks t me puzzled.

"At this aw?" he asks.

"At this ungodly TIME!" I screech the last word. I can feel Wally's head bobbing under the sheets. My hands grip even tighter to the bed sheets and Bruce leans in close. He examines my face as I grit my teeth. _Relax Dick relax._

"You're sweating," Bruce says a smirk on his face. Why would he smile about my sweat?

"Well sit-ups are a lot of work," I tell him. I suppress the next moan.

"Well I'm proud of you Dick. Training as you're thinking about your boyfriend is a very healthy habit." He has to be teasing me right now. I know he knows he has to know by now.

"I live to make you proud Bruce," I tell him. Bruce stands up ready to leave when I reach my last straw. I felt Wally's teeth. Wally actually just bit my dick. He. BIT. MY. DICK.

I screamed and me saying I screamed was me putting it nicely a pure understatement. It was more like something between howling and someone dying. Bruce turns to face me and sits back in his chair.

"Okay I'm just going to make a guess here," Bruce tells me. I bite my bottom lip as he stares at me. "You're masturbating right now."

"Uh what?" I ask.

"Thinking about Wally in the next room really has done a number on you. So you're horny it's a teenager thing you need some relief," he says it as if he's putting words in my mouth rather than guessing. He knows Wally's here. He knows what he's doing but Bruce is letting us get away with it. Why?

"Wow Bruce you really got me there. You're right," I tell him. Bruce nods.

"I'm always right. Now before I regret knowing about this, how about you clean up and go to **sleep**, okay? It wasn't a suggestion or a piece of advice it was an order. And if Wally and I went any further tonight he will not ignore this.

"Okay, I'll um do that now," I tell him.

"Good night," he tells me with a smile.

"Good night," I tell him back. The door closes behind him and Wally's head peeks out of the sheets.

"Good night," he says.

"You jerk!" I yell and hit his head. Wally laughs.

"Dick, that scream was so sexy," Wally tells me.

"Shut up!" I yell at him embarrassed again.

"So no continuing?" he asks.

"Sorry I have to leave you high and dry," I tell him. He shakes his head and kisses me.

"No, this is worth it. At least I get to sleep with you tonight," he tells me.

"At least," I tell him. He pulls me into his arms and lies down. And that's how we ended day 6.

Chapter 9 Part 3 His Final Wish

**Day 7**

**Gotham Park**

"You're reading it wrong," I tell him.

"No, you're reading it wrong," Wally retorts.

"I'm pretty sure you're the one reading it wrong," I tell him.

"Now how the heck can someone read a GPS system wrong?"

"Well how can someone say system twice in one sentence like that?" I ask him.

"I did not say system twice," he says.

"GPS stands for Global Positioning System. So you just said 'how the heck can someone read global positioning system system wrong'," I tell him. He laughs a rich heart filled laugh.

"Gosh I just love spending time with you," he tells me. I smile at him.

"Anything else you love?" I ask. He looks up at the sky and thinks about it.

"Your dick," he tells me. And kisses my forehead. I feel myself go red and not in the happy embarrassed way.

"Jerk," I mutter.

"Maybe this thing isn't used for people who walk. We should be driving," he tells me.

"Is this really what you want our last date to be like? Because it sucks so far."

"Like yours was a walk in a park."

"And yet here we are literally walking in the park," I tell him spreading my arms wide. He kisses my cheek and laughs.

"I don't even need a GPS I just got it out because I thought it could lead us to my secret spot."

"Secret spot?" I ask.

"That's where the magic is supposed to happen," he tells me.

"Magic? Wally, is this a cheesy book date?"

"You're right! You need blind folds in order for it to be a real magic trick," he notes.

"When did I ever-," I stop talking when my eyes are now masked by a sudden black cloth.

"Do you trust me?" I hear Wally's voice in my ear. My heart thumps loudly in my chest when I hear his voice. It puts my mind at ease but my heart in a butterfly spree all at once.

"Of course," I tell him.

"Good," he says. He pulls my arm and I walk following behind him or next to him I can't tell. We get further and further when I feel something soft at my feet.

"And we're here," he says removing the blind fold. In front of me is a park bench decorated in flowers and balloons. A basket sat on the bench and ducks circled the bench. They quack loudly in a certain tune that I can't describe but it sounds like they're singing. How Wally got ducks to do that? I don't know and hope never to find out.

By my feet were rocks that spelled out Dick X Wally Forevr and I really wish I knew my expression right now because I feel touched all the way to the deep corners of my soul.

"And that's what I always wanted to see," Wally says. I look over to him.

"What?" I ask. My voice soft and I can feel my eyes burning.

"That face," he tells me. He closes in on me and kisses me. Why? Out of all the relationships I've been in. All the people I've dated. Why is Wally the only one who's ever done anything like this? Why is he so special so different so Wally?

"Why does this touch me more than it should?" I ask him.

"Because it's from me," he says. He walks forward and trips over a rock. And lands face first on a duck causing them all to scramble away and one of the lets the balloons loose. I take this all in and laugh. I just laugh and laugh and I can't stop laughing. He is so Wally.

"Man! And I tried so hard to look cool," he complains. I kneel down next to him and kiss him again.

"You're not cool Wally. You're perfect," I tell him. My phone rings and buzz in my pocket but I ignore it. Whoever's calling me right now won't get an answer until this date is over.

"Shall we eat?" Wally asks. I nod my head and he brings the basket down to the floor with us. He feeds me a sandwich and using just my mouth I feed him back. When he takes out a cake I feel another laugh erupt from inside of me.

'Together forever' is written on it and there's a picture of us on the cake made of icing.

"Whatever book you read the author's going to sue you," I tell him.

"I didn't get it from a book," he says.

"No?" I ask.

"I got it from a dream." I smile at him. Gosh this moment is beyond words right now.

"Okay ultimate boyfriend. How do you like your cake? On a plate, in a napkin, or all over your face." And with that I push a slice of cake in his face. When I see his face more laughter comes out of me and he joins in.

"Are you serious?" he asks and pushes my head into the rest of the cake.

"Such a waste of such lovely cake," I pout. Wally's licks the side of my face.

"It's not a complete waste," he tells me. We laugh and laugh and laugh until we're back to making out.

"I've never felt so lovey dovey in my life," I laugh.

"Well now we both know what it feels like," he replies. I nod in agreement and kiss him again.

"Wally," I call to him.

"Yes, my lovely cake faced boyfriend?"

"This is the best date I've ever been on," I tell him.

"Well there's more to come," he replies.

I stand outside the bathroom giggling to myself. I'm waiting for Wally to wash the cake off his face. I don't know why he's taking forever to wash it off when I had the most amount of cake on my face. But he said he'd be right out so I decided to give him some space and wait out here. I feel my phone vibrate again and this time I answer it.

"What's up Babs?" I ask.

"What took you so long?" she asks. She gasps for air on the other end and her voice tightened by fear.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I ask.

"I lost Jason," she replies. My phone falls out of my hand and I run back into the bathroom. Wally isn't where I left him. My eyes widen and my heart beat quickens. I can hear a distance ringing in my head like someone pulled a fire alarm inside of me.

"Wally?" I call to him in a panicked voice. "Wally!?" I start pacing in front of the stalls looking everywhere for him. I even look under locked doors for his sneakers. No sign of him. He's gone.

Jason found us and took him somehow. I really wish I never left Wally alone. Regret takes over me along with longing and I try to think.

Clues! I think to myself. I need clues Jason always leaves a clue. I run to the sink I left Wally and there's a letter written in Jason's scribbles he calls writing.

'Last chance Dickie.

It's either you break up with him when you find us or I'll move to the last resort.

Place: where do ducks go for a swim?

Don't come if you won't end it.

I rip the paper into tiny pieces in my hands and start to run. I run and run until my feet get tired. And even then I continue running. I know where I'm going. To the dock. It's a place Jason and I used to meet up when we were together. I liked the water and he liked to swim it was perfect. And it always will be to him.

It made sense he'd pick such a place. I stop for only one second to catch my breath and I'm back to running. I wanted to call Babs and tell her I know where Jason is but I left my phone and I don't think I'd bother take time to make a phone call.

The sun was setting over the horizon when I made it to the dock. And two figures stood out in front of the sun's red glow. I near the figures my feet making hard sounds on the wooden logs that made up the docking area. They were at the very edge of the logs. They're one step away from falling into the almost black water. When I finally am close enough to see their faces I find something I don't like. Wally, beaten up and wet was at the complete mercy of Jason who held a knife at Wally's neck.

"About time you joined the fun," Jason smirks at me.

"Jason what are you doing?" I ask him in a hurried voice.

"What does it look like, Dickie? It's the last resort," he says. Jason's grip suddenly tightens causing the knife to sink into Wally's neck. A drop of blood appears on the knife and I flinch.

"Jason please you don't have to do this," I tell him.

"Yes, Dick I do. Don't you see? He's ruining us he's ruining our relationship and how happy we've been." I shake my head at him.

"No, Jason we were over so long ago. I wasn't happy with you. I thought I was but I wasn't. It's him I'm happy with him," I tell him pointing at Wally.

"Dick," I hear Wally call my name. His voice soft and in pain.

"Wally, are you okay?" I ask him.

"I'm healing," he answers.

"Stupid healing factor. If he didn't keep healing he wouldn't look this bad," Jason growls. Wally's shaking turns violent as pain and fear spreads through him. I bite my lip at this site I could almost feel his pain.

Wally, it's all going to be okay, okay? I'm going to get us out of this and it will be fine," I tell him.

"Grayson!" Jason yells. "I swear I'll kill him!"

"Jason, I don't understand what would you get out of killing Wally?" I ask him.

"You. I want you back Dick. I've always wanted you back and just when I come to make you mine I find out you're dating this!" he pushes Wally side to side harshly. "So end it with him and you'll be mine."

"I don't want to be with you," I tell him.

"Do you want to watch him die instead?" he asks me. "It's either give me a second chance and stay with me until I decide it's over or watch him die." I want to shake my head I want to scream I want to fight I want to do something, anything to Jason. But that will just put Wally's life in danger.

"Jason, please put the knife down," I plead with him.

"Say it!" Jason yells.

"Say what?" I ask him. I just want him to stop to leave Wally out of this.

"'Say it's over Wally'. And I'll gladly move the knife from his neck," Jason answers.

"I-I," I look quickly at Wally as he struggles just to stand up. He's been beaten pretty badly and stares back at me. His life is literally in my hands. Suddenly images and memories fly through my mind. _I wouldn't die for you. _ Wally's words say clear in my mind .I remember last night and Bruce letting me sleep with Wally even though he was against us. I remember things I should have taken notice of earlier as well.

Tim, easily moving out of the picture after talking to Wally. Jason, doing that magic act yesterday but not actually disturbing us. And Barry being completely okay with me dating Wally when he knows nothing about me. Then I remember our pretend last date today. Why did Wally have to call it our 'last date'? It was like everything was all foreshadowing to this very moment. Like everyone including Wally knew Wally might die except for me.

_I wouldn't die for you. _Right Wally right. You don't have to die for me. You shouldn't have to die just to keep our relationship going. It's okay I understand.

"If you don't say it when the sun goes down-" Jason shouts. I close my eyes blocking him out.

_I wouldn't die for you. _I have to let you go I have to let you be. It's going to hurt to always see you around school knowing you're not mine and never will be but it's better than seeing you dead.

"You're testing my patience Grayson!"

_I wouldn't die for you. _I don't know what hurts more. Breaking up with you or knowing that you never got the chance to fall in love with me the way I love you. I wanted to be with you forever but I guess our forever ends now.

"Wally," I start my voice cracks as I say his name. Tears blur my vision as they make their way down my cheeks. "Wally, i-it's o-."

"Dick!" Wally yells at me.

"What?" I ask. I focus on him. He's staring at me with a burning passion and I can't feel my heart beat.

"Don't continue just don't." His voice strained and he stares at me with tear filled eyes.

"Wally I don't understand you said you wouldn't die for me," I tell him.

"I was lying!" he yells at me. "I love you Dick, okay? I love you I love you. Oh holy crap I love you! I love you so much it hurts. I actually fell for you a lot faster than I thought I would and I don't ever want to break up with you. You promised me forever and if forever means I have to die then let me. Let me die for you, Dick." I stare at Wally mystified.

"Wally, I love you too," I say softly. I want to hold him in my arms and just kiss him right now. But I can't due to current issues.

"Are you two serious right now? If you don't end it right now Wally dies and you'll never see him again. You get that right?" Jason interrupts. Wally nods the knife pressing deeper into his throat and he makes a pained face.

"Wally, a-a-are you sure about this?" I ask him. I shake in fear. I shouldn't even ask him. I should just date Jason and get this over with I can't let him die.

"I am," he says. "If it's you I'm sure. I'd die for you any day every day if I could."

"But I don't want to lose you," I tell him. Wally smiles at me a small bloody smile. I take a step forward and Jason lifts a hand for me to stop.

"Clock's ticking Grayson," Jason hisses. I look at Jason and back at Wally. "Any last words Pretty Boy?" Jason asks. Wally looks me in the eyes and smiles at me.

"I guess this makes me your Rose," he whispers. Jason grits his teeth and the knife moves in a fast motion. The sun is no longer visible and Jason sticks to his schedule. The knife moves so fast I'm not even sure I did scream until I feel my lungs burn.

"WALLY!" I scream.

Blood flies into the air and it seems to cloud my vision of the dark blue sky. I can still see the trees and the birds flying in the air. And in the back of my head I can clearly hear Young and Beautiful playing.

I can see myself laughing in Wally's arms just like I did earlier today. How happy we were. How amazing I felt. How can your entire life change in such a few hours?

* * *

And that's how Wally died. If YJ did it I can too! I'm sorry for ending it this way. NEVER listen to Lana Del Rey when you're writing! Her music gives you horrible ideas that you'd end up liking. Like this. Can I just say I love this chapter? For me it has a nice feel to it like the end. (sorry I like sad endings) I'm sorry I took longer to upload than planned. I knew exactly what I was going to write but I didn't know how to write it. Is that considered writer's block?

Replies

Runwithanime: Ah you see that's where we're both right because I'm not wrong. Jason's original hair color is red and he dyed it black. Because I gave him red hair in my last story I gave him red hair here again and it matches his personality more. And Barry's eyes are green in YJ. Aren't they? They looked green to me. Haha oh no that's a horrible troll ending! It's way better to just kill Wally if. (off topic) Aw man looks like I'll have to write more stories. Ah okay expect a PM from me soon then I want to see this picture. And no you write enough if there's anything I love it's a long review the longer the better is my motto. (that works with everything *wink wink*)

Santa M: I'm sorry for making you cry. I didn't mean to, really. Oh my! You're emotional yet you would kill a bunch of characters. You my friend are a scary person. Rantings good and healthy feel free to rant all you want in your next review.

9: Aw you care about Barry! Only person to admit that. You deserve an invincible cookie.

Jelloshots99: And I'll miss your reviews! Don't forget me when I'm gone. I'm glad what I had made sense and was better that makes me happy. Oh and I also don't feel bad for Barbra I should have given her more hell.

Lesbianmagari: Oh! That explains a lot. Not really nothing needed explaining. But I'm glad I didn't lose one of my regular reviewers I love you guys. Thanks for the PM review! It's a bonus for me.

Thank you to everyone who's been reading, favorite, subscribing/following, and especially reviewing!

Please review this chapter! So that I can update our last chapter faster than usual. Reviews=Happiness=Ideas=New chapters (it's a process)


	10. His Sweet Dreams

Ah this is the last chapter guys! There are flashbacks here. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

I stare out the window the flowers bloom and the sun rises slowly. I sigh I haven't been able to watch the sun set yet I haven't missed a single sunrise. It's like watching the sunrise breathes life into me. I can't miss it because if I do I can't breathe. I brace myself against my window feeling the cold that stayed attach to it. I look at my reflection touching me as I touched it I imagined Wally.

His warm embrace that heated up all the cold areas within me. His bright red hair that stuck out in a crowd. His green eyes that glowed in the dark and pierced my heart when he looked at me. His smile that got me out of my darkest thoughts. And his lips. The lips I can kiss all day and forever only to know that I can't.

I leaned forward pressing my lips on the window as if he were actually there.

"Dick," I hear behind me. My eyes widen as my cheeks heat up. This has to be the fifth time he's caught me doing this. I look back to find Batman standing in my doorway.

"Going patrolling this early?" I ask him.

"Yes, and you're coming with me," he tells me. I move forward.

"Oh no I am not," I tell him.

"Dick, you haven't been the same since," he says. I know I haven't how can I? How can anyone after what I just witnessed?

"Well I'm trying okay? I just need time," I tell him and look back out the window.

"You know I love you," he asks rather than asks.

"Yes," I say a bit irritated.

"But you don't know the reason why I gave you that challenge do you?" he asks.

"Because I've reached my full potential," I answer.

"No, Dick the real reason." I turn around again. He holds his mask in his hand as he gives me a sincere look.

"There's another reason?" I ask.

"An actual reason, yes. I only fabricated the potential statement to make you work harder," he tells me.

"Then tell me now. What's the real reason for trying to break me and Wally up?" I order. He takes the chair and sits in it and I sit at the end of my bed. I stare at him with intensity. If this challenge never started the incident might not have happened. Or it would have happened later. Maybe even earlier no one can predict Jason's actions.

"I was testing you, Dick. Over the past two years I've realized you've been getting into a lot of relationships. They'd be one right after another for you. You'd put your whole heart into them but then the two of you would break up and you'd go into a state of depression. And it kept repeating. You'd get into a relationship, date for probably a month, and then you'd break up and mope around until you start dating someone else. It made me sad seeing you that way Richard. I was tired of it and I wanted to make sure it would never happen again," he explains.

"So you did all of that to protect me from myself?" I ask.

"From potential heart break and making you think twice about starting another relationship after. I figured you'd put more thought into your decisions if I got involved."

"You were just being an ass for me," I whisper.

"Watch your language."

"So you didn't want Tim to date Wally and you're not obsessed with Wally!" I exclaim.

"Actually I still see Wally as a son. Which explains what you call my 'obsession'. And I did find Tim very similar to him."

"If you love Wally so much why did you have to test me with him?"

"As I said I love Wally. And if your relationship with him was like any of your others I'd hate it if he were the one to ever break your heart. It would probably crush me inside."

"But my potential-,"

"You're still a child and my protégé at that. You and Tim have so much potential that it makes me proud that I've met two boys like you."

"Bruce," I say happily. I walk forward and hug him. "Thank you. Thank you for caring about me and thank you for telling me all of this," I tell him. He squeezes me.

"I'll go now. Get some more sleep," Bruce says as he releases me. I nod at him and watch him go. I fall on my bed looking at the window. The sun was now fully in the sky the pink and orange slowly disappearing in all the blue. I grip my pillow tightly as I imagine blood.

_The knife hit the ground so fast I didn't even realize what happened. Blood was everywhere some on Jason's shirt and majority of it on the wooden logs. I stare frantically all over the place._

"_Wally!" I yell again and run towards the body on the ground. He's losing blood and fast. He'll heal I tell myself. Wally can heal himself. I peel my shirt off quickly and wipe the pouring blood from his neck the slash is there wide and deep. _

"_It's not going to heal fast enough," I say out loud._

"_Idiot," I hear above me. I look up at Jason who's standing over us. "I wasn't going to kill him Dick. Honestly is it that bad to just come back to me?" he asks._

"_After dating Wally? Yes, yes it is," I tell him. I twist up my shirt and tie it around Wally's neck to stop the blood from flowing. He's already so pale._

"_Why? Why is he so special?" Jason asks._

"_Shut up!" I yell at him. I grip Wally's hand in mine. The hand that was always so warm now cold in just a few moments._

"_No, he didn't have to die Dick."_

"_He didn't!" I yell at Jason. The tears run down my cheeks rapidly. "He didn't!" I yell again. I'm mad, I'm mad at Jason he didn't have to do this. If he wasn't so selfish- For a moment all I saw was black and the next thing I know I'm on top of Jason punching him over and over. Now that I know what I'm doing I'm mad at myself._

_I should be punching him harder. So I do. Each punch gets harder and harder blood gushes from his face. A loud snap fills the air telling me I just broke his nose. Good. I want to break every bone in his body at this point. I want to kill him I want him dead. After what he's done. And nothing is going to stop me. Stop-_

"_Dick stop," I hear behind me. The voice is soft to my ears and I almost didn't hear it. I turn to see Wally his eyes open and looking at me. _

"_Wally." I dash over. "Are you healing? Are you okay? How do you feel?" I ask him. My hands touch his face and pull it up to my lap. I stare into his once beautiful green eyes. It looks as if the even the color from them are fading. His face still bares the bruises from when Jason beat him up before. He's too weak to heal. Wally coughs and blood rolls down his lips. I quickly wipe them away._

"_I'm not healing," he tells me faintly._

"_No you are. You're a speedster you heal," I remind him. Another cough and more blood. "Go get a doctor now!" I yell at Jason. He stays limp on the ground I want to kick him but Wally holds my hand._

"_He fainted," Wally whispers or maybe it isn't even a whisper._

"_What do we do? I don't want to lose you," I tell him. He smiles at me._

"_You go get help, dummy," he tells me._

"_I can't leave you alone," I tell him._

"_You don't want to watch me die do you?" he asks back. A cold bolt races through my body._

"_Don't talk like that!" I scold him._

"_Ha this must have been what Jack felt," Wally says._

"_Jack? From Titanic Jack? Is that what you meant when you said you're my Rose?" I ask. Another bloody cough._

"_No, I just thought it needed to be said. Rose is from a book. My favorite book."_

"_Why is it your favorite book?" I ask him._

"_Out of every book I've read I can relate to it. It talks about love and how it should feel. And when I'm with you I feel the same way," he says._

"_Wally," I sigh. How can you talk about such things at a time like this?_

"_It hurts Dick," he tells me. I panic. What do I do? _

"_Okay I'll be back. Just- just stay alive okay?" I ask him. He doesn't respond. I press my lips on his. Knowing it just might be the last time our lips meet. The taste of blood enters my mouth and it sends shivers through me like lightning. I gently remove his head from my lap and run to the nearest building._

"_I need help! My boyfriend's on the dock dying!" I yell at the people inside._

"_And my boyfriend's sucking my toe." Some old guy replies. I snap I run towards the old guy and slap him. The slap had so much force his head turns to the side and his cheek is now a bright shade of red. _

"_You think I'm kidding old man!? I'm going to kill you for such a pathetic joke! There is a boy with a slashed throat out there and if he doesn't get help I'm going to kill every single one of you!" I shout at him. Everyone in the store freezes staring at me with scared faces._

"_Well?" I yell at them. They all pick up their phones and call at once even the old man as he rubs his red cheek. I look out the window towards the dock._

"_Stay alive Wally," I whisper._

"_Um sir?" the old man says fear clear in his voice. I turn to him. "They're on their way." I run back outside to Wally. His eyes closed and his body isn't moving._

"_Wally!?" I call to him. "Wally," I say again when I don't get a response. I shake him. His body cold and stiff and his eyes look empty inside their sockets. Why is he dying so fast? "WALLY!" I yell again. I hear coughing but it isn't from Wally._

"_Jason!" I growl. I look up to see the bastard standing up unevenly on his feet._

"_Remember Alamo Day?" he asks. His voice breathless and his nose crocked. _

"_Why do you ask?" I ask him. He smiles a nasty bloody smile. When he takes a step forward his body wiggles and he falls backwards. Back into the black water and under the dock. I glare at him as I hear sirens in the distance._

"_Hear that Wally? You'll be okay. It will all be okay. You'll get better and we can be happy and keep all our promises and-," I stop myself. The blood on the dock was more than just spilt blood. They formed letters- words. It wasn't until the ambulance came and took Wally away did I realize what they say._

_I love you Dick._

_Wally, you idiot! How could you use up your strength to write me a message in your blood?_

"It's nice isn't it?" Barbra asks me. The sun blazes down on us as we sit on the sidewalk. Her red locks look orange and she smiles a perfect smile.

"What?" I ask her not getting it.

"Hanging out with you. Like old times," she tells me.

"Yeah . . . nice," I mutter. It's far from nice. She turns to face me. Her leg now grazing mine and I look back at her.

"It's been three months now Dick," she says.

"It has," I tell her knowing exactly what she's talking about.

"He'd want you to move on."

"Everyone does. But how can I Babs? How can I move on when all I see is him? When all of my dreams are about what happened? When I keep imagining blood?" I ask her.

"Take therapy," she says.

"You think this is a joke?" I ask her.

"No, of course not! I miss him too. Bruce misses him, Tim misses him we all miss him."

"Not as much as I do."

"Of course. But um I have a question. It's pretty off topic and you probably don't want to hear it," she tells me.

"What?"

"What did Jason say to you before he fell into the water?"

"Remember Alamo Day," I tell her.

"What's Alamo Day?" she asks.

"That's two questions."

"Come on Dick. I really want to know," she begs. She clutches my sleeve and tugs on it. I sigh and look at the sun. I can see dots of red blurring my vision of it.

"Alamo Day is what Jason calls his best day ever," I tell her. And it really was his best day ever.

_It was a sunny day back when we were dating. We were probably a month or two into our relationship that day. Like any other day we'd visit the dock. We went so often people knew us by name. They even gave us a nickname. 'The water couple'._

_Jason always went swimming and I sat on the edge of the plank kicking my feet in the water. That day Jason's head popped out of the water and he had a huge smile on his face. His hair was black then and stuck to the sides of his face._

"_Look what I found," he said._

"_What?" I asked him._

"_FISH!" he yelled triumphantly. "Looks like I'm bringing home the bacon. Literally."_

"_It's only literal when it's actual bacon," I told him._

"_Can't fish become bacon?" he asked._

"_I doubt it." He pouted and then dived back under water. I feel something tickling my toes and feet and started to laugh. I'm not really ticklish but I have a soft spot in that area. I fall backwards lying down on the dock as the laughter continued to erupt from me._

"_Now that's better," he said. He came back up and sat next to me. "You've been so down lately."_

"_Because I'm tired," I told him._

"_Tired?" he asked. I turned to face him and smiled._

"_Tired."_

"_Of what?"_

"_Being a sidekick," I told him._

"_What?" he asked. "But you're amazing."_

"_Was amazing. You're doing much better than I am."_

"_I'm still in training I'm nowhere close to as good as you," he told me._

"_For now. But what I'm really tired of is being the only one."_

"_Only one what?"_

"_Only kid superhero. Hiding my identity, not being close to anyone because they might find out who I really am. It's tiring."_

"_But you have Barbra."_

"_Barbra's a girl. Plus I can't survive on just one friend now can I? I need another friend. A guy who's in the same situation I'm in. We can laugh about our school life along with our superhero lives. And play video games and act tough and-," I let out a sigh not wanting to continue._

"_You have me," he told me. I roll my eyes and sit up._

"_You're right Jason. I have you." I kissed him then. Like I always kissed him but this time something seemed to spark something seemed different. I wasn't entirely sure if it was good or bad but Jason thought of it as a good thing._

"_I'm really happy Dick," he told me._

"_Why?"_

"_Because today's been a great day. I caught a fish, I made you laughed, for once you actually told me how you feel, and then when you just kissed me I felt something," he told me. "Did you feel it?" he asked. I smirked at him._

"_I did," I replied. He kissed me again._

"_A day like this needs to be remembered," he told me._

"_Maybe we should name it," I suggested as a joke._

"_We should!" he shouted. "Jason's best day ever!" he yelled._

"_Too obvious. It wouldn't be worth remembering with such a name."_

"_Dickie poo's day out."_

"_Your nicknames always astound me."_

"_Your sexy body always astounds me," he smirked. I laughed. He placed his arm around me and we stared at the sunset. It started to blend in with the ocean and shine a light over the blue-ish water. It was beautiful I loved sunsets._

"_Alamo Day," he whispered._

"_Why Alamo?" _

"_Because in history class they always said 'don't forget the Alamos. I can't remember what exactly happened but the name always stuck in my head. Now I always remembered the Alamo," he replied._

"_Alamo huh? I guess that works. Don't forget the Alamos so you won't forget Alamo Day. What if you forget what happened today?"_

"_Doesn't matter. I'll remember it happened and that's enough for me."_

"_So today's your best day ever?" I asked him. He nodded at me._

"_The day I got Dickie to talk," he replied._

"He named his favorite day after the Alamos?" Barbra asks.

"It holds a lot of history," I tell her.

"Yeah history because that's forever in the past," she mutters. "Does he like it there in Mexico?" she asks.

"Don't know. I haven't contacted him and Bruce promised he wouldn't mention anything about Jason in front of me." When they sent Jason to jail I told Bruce I'd prefer if he were in jail in Mexico. I feel like Wally would have wanted it that way.

"But _**he's**_coming tomorrow isn't he?" she asks. The way she said he was enough to tell me she changed the subject. She was no longer talking about Jason but someone very important. I perk up a bit. A slow smile on my face.

"He is," I tell her.

"And you're smiling!"

"Shut up!" I tell her a blush appears on my face.

"Three months," she says again and shakes her head. "Have you been talking to him?" she asks.

"Of course I have. Every single day," I tell her.

"You're excited?"

"I'm probably not going to sleep today."

"Stop smiling so much! You're making me jealous," she shouts.

"Sorry. I'm going to go now Babs. I'll see you- whenever," I tell her and get up.

"Ditching me already!?" she says. I shrug. "He's not even here yet." I don't pay attention to her and head home. And I run into Tim. He was reading when I entered the living room. He's been as down as I've been over the last three months.

"What are you reading?" I ask him. It's best if I talk to him at least once.

"Wally's favorite book," he responds.

"Is this the one about a girl named Rose?" He nods at me.

"He loved the book so much that he ended up living like it," Tim says softly.

"What?" I wanted to say how but I'm so confused by his book talk that I said what instead.

"Rose would do anything and everything for Jonathon. Just like what Wally would do for you," he tells me. A tear runs down his cheek. "Rose even died for him."

"Tim you're crying," I tell him. He starts wiping his tears as more trail down his face.

"I love him," he whispers.

"I know," I tell him. Tim nods and continues to cry. I don't know what to do or say at a time like this so I sit down next to him.

"Hey can I read that book with you?" I ask him. He looks up at me a small smile on his face.

"Wally would like that," he says there's a pause. "I would like that," he adds. I smile back at him and he opens the book. Together we read Wally's favorite book.

That night I wait patiently for morning to come and plan what I'm going to do.

I won't show how excited I am. I won't show how happy I am. I'll appear as aloof as possible and make it look like he was the only one really excited for today. That way everyone will know who's on top. A subliminal message that everyone but him will be able to find and it will be perfect.

That morning came faster than any other. I head outside and wait by the gate. Maybe waiting here makes me look too excited. I should go back in. I tell myself. I'm filled to the brim with nervousness and I end up just walking back and forth. Behind me I hear a horn blowing. I turn to see a jeep driving this way.

A twitch a small twitch tugs on the ends of my lips. I want to smile my whole being wants me to smile but I try to fight it and I just lose. I long wide smile appears on my face as I stare at the person in front of me.

"You're back," I tell him.

"In the flesh," he moves forward and hands me the bouquet of flowers and presses his lips against mine.

"Are you serious right now, Roy?" I ask him staring at the flowers.

"What not pretty enough for you?" he asks I hum for a while and look up at him.

"No, you're not pretty enough," I tell him.

"Well fuck you Grayson," he says.

"Right back at you buddy," I tell him.

"Hey!" someone else yells from the car. I look over at them.

"Do you mind not kissing my boyfriend right in front of my face?" he asks.

"Then hurry up and kiss me yourself you idiot!" I yell at him. Wally smiles and instead of opening the door like a normal person he goes through the window. I feel like running to him but he took care of that by zipping right up to me.

"Miss me?" he asks.

"Like crazy," I tell him. I lean forward and enjoy the feel and taste of his lips on mine. I throw the flowers to the ground and put my arms around his neck.

"Hey!" Roy yells.

"The flowers are from me by the way," Wally says in between kisses.

"I know," I tell him softly. I just want to enjoy him and this moment. Finally we're back together again I've been longing for him for so long.

Inside Tim runs up to Wally and hugs him tightly.

"I've missed you," he mumbles against Wally's shirt.

"Same here," Wally says. I pull Tim off of him.

"Five second rule," I tell him. Wally laughs and kisses my cheek.

"Jealousy deserves a rule," he says to me. I roll my eyes at him.

"How was staying at your uncle's?" Tim asks.

"Fast, two speedsters should not live with each other. It needs to be a crime," he says.

When we got Wally to a hospital Bruce called Barry and Barry went through another unneeded fit. And this time when he said he's taking Wally back he did. But only for three months and now Wally's back to stay with me forever.

"You better read this book so we can have a book club meeting," Wally tells Tim. I look at the two as Wally hands him a new book.

"I've always wanted to read this!" Tim yells a huge smile on his face.

"I know that's why I read it and bought you a signed copy." He flips the book open to a page with blue ink. Tim's eyes light up and he hugs Wally again.

"Five second rule," I repeat and pull Tim off.

I feel arms around me and look at Wally.

"Something wrong?" I ask him.

"I didn't give you a welcome hug," he whispers. I tilt my head up and kiss him again.

"Want to head to my room before Bruce comes home?" I ask him.

"I'd love to," he replies. "Are we cuddling?" he asks.

"Gosh Wally! I'm not some horny teenager who can't control his hormones!" I yell.

"I'm sorry I'm just making sure," he says defensively.

"We'll do more than cuddle tomorrow," I tell him. And he laughs.

Lying in bed I stare into his beautiful green eyes and he stares back at me.

"You won't believe how much I missed you," I tell him. He moves closer to me his dorky smile plastered on his face.

"You won't believe how much I missed you," he says back.

"I miss your eyes," I tell him.

"Your smile," he says about me.

"Your red hair."

"Your amazing body."

"Your lips."

"Your name." I smirk at him.

"Your dick."

"Hey! I was going to say that," he shouts. "Wait do you mean yourself?" he asks and I nod my head at him. I pull him forward and kiss him. "Of course Dick. Only you would say you love yourself at a moment like this."

"I love you," I tell him.

"I love you too," he says back. I smile even more as he gives me another kissing. A kiss filled with happiness and smiles is the best kiss I've ever had.

Wait this feels too good to be true. Why does it feel like I'm dreaming? Maybe this is all a dream. A fragment of my imagination. Something I wish were true but isn't. Maybe I just want Wally to be alive and with me forever. Maybe I'm dating somebody else now and I don't care to remember his name or face because I'm still in love with Wally. Dead or alive I love him more than anything. Maybe just maybe this is all just a dream.

I can hear the distant ringing in the back of my head. My alarm clock? My phone? Something to wake me up? I can't tell. I don't know. Am I awake or am I asleep? Is this all real or not real? My name is Dick Grayson and you can never 'solve' me.

* * *

And that's the end. I actually don't want this to end. I'm sad now this journey with you guys was fun and writing this -gosh I'm crying now. Writing this was better than expected. I can't believe I actually managed to title each chapter with His and keep it to three words each. I can't believe I slowly fell in love with this story. Anyway I should explain the end right now.

Okay have you guys ever watched the movie Inception? Because it's that kind of ending I'm going for here. You know when the top keeps spinning then the movie's over and it's up to you to decide whether he's in a dream or reality? (maybe that's just how I saw it). Anyway that's what I want here. To you is Dick in a dream or is it all real? In other words is Wally dead or alive? Both statements can be proven in the story. If you noticed when Dick goes to sleep after Bruce tells him to I never wrote the words 'wake up'. So Dick hasn't woken up through the entire story meaning Wally is actually dead IF that's how you see it. But Bruce says 'I see Wally as a son' present tense! Usually when you refer to the dead you use past tense so Wally probably is alive. It all depends on you really. I see Wally as dead because I'm a heartless jerk. *shrugs* I know what I am.

And the last line. I realized there is no having to solve Dick Grayson at all here. Except for the fact Wally found out Dick was actually Robin anyway. My favorite line is the last line because it ties the story in with the title. You get a confused monologue and then Dick saying that makes it fit for me.

Review guys! There's something I'd love to see in all of the reviews. 1 Do you think Wally's dead or alive? 2 How do you feel about the ending and 3 Favorite line? (3 is optional I'm not even sure if there's a good line in this).

Replies:

Phantomworks: I AM SO SORRY! Man when I saw your review I felt horrible! Why did you make this your first Bird/Flash fanfic there's so many! And all I do is hurt you I'm really sorry about this and I'm sorry this was your first.

Galaxypeople1: Was it a crying bad mood or an angry bad mood? Either way I hope I changed your mood!

BuggyShino05!: You ended up giving me more than one good idea. Thank you for that or it would have taken me a bit longer to write this chapter.

Santa M: Don't worry I cried too. I was so mad at YJ for killing Wally and then I killed him I'm mad at myself as well. Aw you read the Sky is the Limit? That makes me so happy! Oh I'll see you there then. But don't read The Love That Couldn't Be. Major mistakes in that one I really need to edit it.

Depositink: Honestly speaking I would have never thought this story would have taken such a turn. Like I said before I didn't put my heart into this story and was just writing it. Then after reading reviews I just got more and more ideas and I started to like this story and it completely changed from what I was going to write. I should have expected the unexpected as well.

Lesbianmagari: You're the only person who hasn't mentioned Wally's death. You my friend are interesting. I'm really glad you liked the funny parts.

Runwithanime: It's better because it has more feeling than the troll ending. I'm glad you like the story and sorry I didn't save Wally . . . completely. Yup he was a red head but he never went back to it. I just write him as a red head because I prefer it. Oh I just looked up Barry in YJ his eyes look green.

Guest: Aw you caught on to Dick's forever. I was really hoping and wondering if anyone would. I'm glad to know you did.

Thank you for reading Solving Dick Grayson.

I loved this story and you guys. Thank you guys for all your reviews all of your ideas. Thanks for favorites, following, everything. You guys are seriously amazing! AH THIS CAN'T BE THE END! If anyone's reading this far recommend something for me to write! PLEASE! I don't want to stop here I'll really, really miss you guys and your reviews! So recommend something.


End file.
